


[OAO] The 20th

by luminariesu4k5



Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 88,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5
Summary: “今生的约，欠一个再见。伤痕从此，不肯复原。”——两人中年回单后彼此失而复得的故事。你是我最好的朋友、唯一的知己、想共度余生的爱人。正文+番外九万八完结。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 按：
> 
> 1\. OAO互攻。绝大部分情节为忍足侑士同学最爱的纯爱。
> 
> 2\. 题目两重含义：其一为第二十年，其二为塔罗大秘义的第二十张牌。
> 
> 3\. 有原创角色。

忍足从墓地回来的时候下了雨。天空是黑压压的一片，乌云低垂；雨丝连绵，从他的后颈淌下，凉意直扎进衣领里。一柄黑色的伞悬在他头顶，同他的深色衣着遥相呼应。防水皮鞋在地面上踩出水花，和四下飞落的雨滴融为一体，充满哀愁地砸向地面。

记得事故发生后第一年，忍足反复被同一个梦魇折磨——突如其来的气流颠簸，飞机剧烈摇晃，机身左右来回倾斜，头顶的行李架被撞开，行李争先恐后地滚落过道。照明灯光熄灭，座舱陷入黑暗，哭喊和尖叫此起彼伏，淹没了乘务员维持秩序的声音。一片混乱中，他辨认得出那个小巧的身影，她蜷缩在角落的座位里，早上刚编的辫子散了，一双眼睛藏在刘海后面，迷茫的视线飘在空中。她双手环抱膝盖，指节发白，微微战栗。

他试图伸出手臂，想将她揽入怀里，安慰她不要怕，他在这里陪她。可每一次，他挣扎着接近她，却反而使他们之间的距离却越拉越远。终于，画面变得支离破碎，机体开始急速下坠。使一切肉体凡胎无力的失重感中，他听到令他撕心裂肺的叫喊：

侑士——

他醒了。一如既往地，床单被汗水浸透，呼吸频率错乱。他目光空洞地盯着天花板，床头的电子时钟荧光闪烁（凌晨两点，他无需确认便知道），然后是一个之后又一个难以入眠的后半夜。

忍足曾经自嘲会被梦魇纠缠一辈子。那场事后回想令人发笑的手术夺走了姐夫的生命，几年后轮到姐姐大地震中因公殉职随他而去。她下葬的那天，他将硬纸团般的情绪堵回喉咙，一言不发地牵着三岁外甥女的手，把一束白花放在墓碑前。他下定决心要给这些年至亲的痛苦一个交代，无论要付出何等代价，然后和这个孩子相依为命，以一己之力将她抚养长大。待孩子二十岁成人礼结束，他便可毫无包袱地走向早已写就的结局。

小朋友乖巧懂事，懂事到忍足有时甚至说不清谁更依赖谁。日复一日的饭菜香味和睡前故事里，他找到了一种久违的踏实感。忍足自觉是个冷人，却在那段日子多了几分情感流露。每天回家推门进屋，小朋友咯咯笑着跌进他怀里，玄关暖黄色的灯光落在他们身上，几摊杂物在地板上东倒西歪。

一切的未来可期在那通电话中戛然而止。十分可笑地，忍足同样是在午后接到姐姐出意外的消息。他后来也常常思索这是不是就是所谓的命数，但他亲手将小朋友独自送上回大阪的飞机是既成事实——某种意义上，他间接让那个鲜活的小生命凋零。他活该受罚。

后来他渐渐习惯噩梦的造访，又因而学会了和漫漫长夜妥协。偶尔地，他开始能收获寥若晨星的安稳之梦，梦见小朋友仍在的日子，那梦里他难得露出神伤的模样，她若有所思地抱住他，小手笨拙地抚上他的脸：侑士不开心了吗？难过的话，哭出来也不要紧呀。他将她箍在怀里，眼圈红了半截，却流不出一滴泪。

忍足将小朋友和她爸妈葬在一起，盼他们一家人的灵魂能像遗骸一样得以团圆，哪怕这只是无谓的自我安慰——姐姐走时面目全非，请来了都内最出色的入殓师仍只能复原回原来的五成。每年扫墓的日子总碰上雨天，阴冷潮湿，今年也不例外。回家路上穿过街心公园，是附近街区孩子们的聚集地。若在往日，忍足绝不会放慢脚步，只顾埋头匆匆前行。小朋友从前最喜欢在这玩耍，到处都是回忆的影子，他不敢有片刻多耽于此。

可偏偏这次老天爷和他作对，雨势骤然变大，似从半空倾盆而下。他犹豫了几步，在下一波雨帘打来之际，折进了旁边的滑梯底部，收起湿漉漉的折叠伞，打算暂且避一阵。

就在这时他看见那个男孩。

男孩七八岁左右的模样，若小朋友还在的话，也应当是差不多的年纪，大概还比同龄的男孩会高点。他站在这块狭小空间的边缘处，怅然地盯着前方的雨墙。在担心回不了家，还是和朋友走散了？这种天气任孩子在外面乱跑，家长可够心大的。自从接小朋友回家同住后，忍足思考问题的角度也潜移默化地被影响，虽然有时并无自觉，也谈不上好坏。他走近男孩身边，清了清嗓子。

“暴雨下不久的，很快就能停。”

男孩侧过脸，抬头看了忍足几眼，没有出声理会。然而与之视线相接时，忍足差点以为自己眼花了，瞳孔随之微妙地放大——太像了，真的太像了。如果不是少了眼角下方的那颗泪痣，简直堪称完美的复刻。忍足愣在原地几秒，仿佛回到十二岁那年球场上的初见。那个被他封在心底多年的名字滑到嘴边，却在第一个音节含混出声后咽了回去。

男孩对此显得有些困惑，稍微歪了下脑袋。忍足意识到自己方才的失态，摇了摇头。其实并非别无二致，他想，仔细瞧的话，五官上仍有明显区别。这个孩子的面部线条至少在目前这个年纪看来比第一次看到那个人时更柔和，不像他……顽劣凌厉。但相似到这等程度，总难免让人想到某个可能。

职业习惯使然，忍足在男孩旁边蹲下来，消除双方的距离感，推进后续交流。“你也在等雨停吧？”他问。

男孩点了点头，却仍不吭一声。忍足几乎打消了心里的猜想，记忆里那人狂妄嚣张，怎么看都是截然相反的样子。但他闷闷不乐的侧脸让忍足揪心，没有缘由地、单纯地，想哄他开心起来。他大咧咧地在地上盘腿坐下，从裤兜里掏出一盒纸牌，煞有介事地摊开。

“闲着也是闲着，要不要一起？”

小朋友到底是好奇的，在忍足的招呼示意下，也盘腿坐在他旁边。忍足自认孩子缘不错，平时在科里是小病人们簇拥的对象，算自成一套与之打交道的方法。他于是放柔声线，装模作样地和男孩介绍起规则。男孩听得认真，一瞬不瞬地盯着忍足比划，全程没插一句嘴。忍足想起科里那些吵吵闹闹的熊孩子们，每次在游戏室都抢着打断他的话，同龄人的鲜明对比下，男孩的安静显得更加稀奇。

他甚至担心自己的措辞是否不够浅显，收起最后一个话音，有些紧张地咽了咽——真奇怪，身体竟然给出如此反应。对于向来冷静的忍足来说，紧张是一种陌生的情绪，更何况对象还是个孩子。他不得其解，只能归咎于男孩的长相。无论过了多少年，他依旧在那个人面前无法游刃有余。这种解释令他倍感挫败，

然后他看到男孩眼里的光，像黑夜里闪烁的星星。小朋友冲他弯起眼睛，“我明白了！”他边自顾自说着，边把纸牌整理到初始位置。忍足忍不住追问，“都明白了吗？哪里不懂的，还可以……”

“没关系，不用。”男孩笃定而信心十足地摇了摇头，仿佛胸怀天地。

他们试着玩了几盘，忍足惊讶地发现这孩子格外聪明。他没像惯常那样放水，因为直觉告诉他这孩子会因被轻视而生气。前几盘自然以男孩的失败告终，但他每次都吸取了之前的经验，明显逐渐变熟练。忍足的瞳孔里映出男孩和纸牌较劲的样子，思考时托着腮帮子的手、懊恼时拧在一起的眉毛，和记忆里的某些画面交叠，他有些恍惚地走神了。

“——赢了！”

男孩把最后一张牌按在地上，扭头看向忍足，嘴边挂着兴奋的笑。这是忍足认识他的几十分钟内，第一次看到男孩笑，露出这个年纪的孩子应有的表情。他瞄了一眼地上的牌，果不其然，局势不知何时发生了变化，自己输得一败涂地。

不适时宜地，忍足几乎也快笑了出来，这让男孩疑惑地眨了眨眼。

“你说得对，是我输了。”忍足稍微收敛起笑意，本能地伸出手，揉了揉男孩的头发，“你真是厉害！”

当忍足的手停在男孩的发顶，他才意识到自己行为的鲁莽。然而男孩的头发温顺地趴在他掌心下方，并未有躲闪的意思。他扬起下巴，仿佛因为忍足的赞许而雀跃，甚至往他身边挪了挪，毫无面对生人的顾忌。

忍足感受到他的亲近，短暂的窃喜过后，先前的猜测又浮上心头。他盯着男孩那双眼睛，快被吸入湛蓝湖心的底部。他终于忍不住问出了口，“你……”

“啊。”男孩打断了忍足的话。他看了眼手表，慌乱地站起身，掸掉裤腿上的灰，“我得回去了，不然我家管家得急得减寿。”

“这还下着雨……”来不及琢磨男孩的话，忍足连忙跟着站起来，担忧地往外望去。预想的昏暗未落入眼帘，反而撞见一片敞亮，阳光从滑梯侧面照进来，光斑在他们身上跳跃。

原来雨已经停了。

“谢谢你陪我玩。”男孩真诚地说。

他似乎是想再说些什么，但滴答的手表发出不耐烦的催促。男孩眷恋地瞧了一眼忍足，转身走出去，留下一个背影。

雨后的天空澄澈，忍足跟着钻出滑梯底部，站在明媚阳光里，目送男孩走远，往和他家相反的位置去。他忽然觉得方才问题的答案不再重要，哪怕留白也未尝不可。但他仍旧一动不动，呆呆地杵在原地，看着那个身影一点点地变小，就快要缩成一个点。他不知道自己是否心怀期许，毕竟这着实令人发笑。或许更为恰当的说法是，他试图把男孩的背影印在脑海里，他想记着这个孩子。

忍足突然想起很多年前，自己也是这样看着那个人走远，象征意义上的。他被孤零零地留在原地，却依然惦记着他的千般万般好。在小朋友未闯入的日子里，他的生活单调反复，冰冰冷冷。每一次快撑不下去了，他就偷偷摸摸地想一想他，任何坎儿都似乎变得不再那么难熬。但又有些时候他不由得怀疑他们是否真的走近过，片刻回忆的欢愉总掺着苦涩。

每一场送别总会走向结束。那个点已经十分模糊，快要消失不见。但就在忍足准备离开的时候，他看到那个黑点停住了，像是犹豫了几秒后，男孩回过头来。他往回小跑了几步，踮起脚尖挥了挥手，大声冲忍足的方向喊：“你下周还会过来吗？我会。”

明明有各种值得深思的事宜，但那个时间点上的忍足，一样都反应不过来。他非常欣喜，情感的条件反射占据主导，全无通顺的逻辑思考。他能再见到这个孩子吗？他有机会更多了解这个孩子吗？

“会！”他最后听到自己回应。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《易·系辞下》:“日往则月来，月往则日来，日月相推而明生焉。”

忍足再次于难得的非手术、非门诊、非授课时间在医生办公室里走神了。桌面上摊着检查报告和病历，刚随手一冲的一杯挂耳在面前升着热气。

他最近经常心不在焉，一个人在办公室里发呆尚且不提，和人对话时径自断片神游也不算少见。谦也指着人鼻子一通抱怨，忍足权当耳旁风吹过。可当以好脾气闻名的儿科护士都得对此不重不轻地嗔怪几句时，忍足才开始琢磨自我反省的必要性。抬头露出一副抱歉的表情，反倒弄得对方不好意思地掐住话头红着脸离开了。

他端起咖啡喝了一小口，舌头被结结实实地烫了一下，仍旧提不起精神，索性靠向椅背找了个舒服的姿势阖上眼睛。护士走的时候没把门完全带上，隐约传来走廊里孩子们嬉闹的声音。忍足多少已经习惯这种不静不闹，也无从将其作为精神涣散的借口。但脑海里浮现出小朋友的那张脸，各种神态，渐次放映，五味杂陈的情绪也随之泛开。

自从在公园遇见那个孩子已经过去了近一个月。他后来如期赴约，重新见到了男孩。这回他问到了他的名字。“景明。”他仰起脸，似乎对自己的名字颇为满意。忍足摸了摸孩子的脑袋，他现在对于这个动作已经习以为常。“你叫我侑士就好。”他脱口而出道。

话一出口，忍足旋即愣了半秒。他忍不住审视自己是否存了私心，后知后觉地甚至感到几分可笑。小朋友却已熟练地使用起这个称呼，堵上了他收回前言的退路。也罢，反正名字比姓氏更短，孩子叫着方便。他如此自我辩解。

他们开始频繁见面，隔三岔五便约在公园，彼此共享一个下午的时光。最初多是忍足承担了对话的主导，他添油加醋地聊医院里的趣闻，也变着法子逗孩子开心。后来小朋友放得开了，主动讲起自己的事。忍足总认真地倾听和回应，生怕错漏任何细节。

忍足曾试图在网络上搜索资料，然而迹部对于宝贝儿子的信息保护完善，在公共视野中只留下了年龄这一条模糊线索。孩子的只言片语倒从侧面佐证了忍足的猜想，他已认定某个事实，却不愿捅破窗纸去确认，哪怕这只需一声故作轻松的问句。他认为这没必要，问题的答案毫无意义。他单纯地想陪着这个孩子，在他身上多看到些这个年纪应有的活泼，或者起码不再像初次见面时那般闷闷不乐。

景明对忍足的工作颇感兴趣，几次提出同去医院的请求。忍足禁不住孩子磨他，加之本也有此意，遂挑了个周五下午坐门诊的时候成行，打算领他到科里游戏室和同龄人玩耍。经过医院后身的一个岔口时心思一动，偏离了原本计划，拉着小朋友的手拐进这条被医护和家属视为饮食天堂的小斜街。

距离结束一周工作还差几个小时，沿街的各家店铺却已陆续开始晚餐时段营业。老板们对忍足这张熟面孔热情招呼，注意到他身边的孩子后又纷纷出言逗弄。小朋友对陌生人不搭不理，一路上只顾攥着忍足的手，好奇地东张西望。忍足把他带进常去的一家刚收拾好下栅的通宵食堂，昭和遗风十足活像《深夜食堂》里的那种，找了个可正隔着抹得像旧数珠一样隐隐发光的三面柜桌能对糊墙卷边菜单的一览无余的位置，抱他坐到长凳上。点了两盘什锦串烧搁在小朋友面前，示意他尝尝味道。

忍足摘下熏糊了的眼镜，瞧见孩子已小心翼翼地对付起串烧。孩子拿起一串往嘴里送，咬了一小口后眼睛明显亮了一下，难以置信似地，又忙不迭地把剩下的肉丸塞进嘴里。他扭过头看忍足，眼里写满欣喜，嘴角沾了几滴酱汁。忍足忍俊不禁，觉得着实可爱，顺手掏出一包纸巾扯了两张食指中指夹着在他眼前晃了晃。

店铺内灯光摇曳，烟火气和锅铲碗灶相碰的声音恰到好处地融为一体，到几乎能让人错觉这是个家的程度。终于把没被接的纸巾搭到盘子旁边的时候，忍足突然怔住了。

记忆里似乎早有过类似场景。地点不是在食堂，而是在自个家里；食物不是串烧，而是他下厨煮的日清鸡肉拉面。里面添了各种料，还额外窝了个蛋。当时的前因后果记不大清了，但迹部吃到嘴的反应无疑和小朋友如出一辙。说来也正常，毕竟后者堪称前者的翻版。虽然前者嘴上更不饶人些，十分吝啬对忍足手艺的夸奖，面碗见底的速度倒替他表达了赞美。

记得那时也是同样地，他眼里含笑看着迹部，把一叠纸巾放到旁边。

想到这里，忍足心里一酸，眼神黯了下去。景明注意到他的不对劲，把一串秋刀鱼递过去，关切地问，“侑士不吃吗？”

“你吃吧，我不饿。”忍足摇摇头，他确实没多少食欲。

小朋友仍是一副担忧的样子，把串烧放回小碟里，若有所思地盯着盘子。侑士就在他旁边，他却觉得他们之间横亘着距离，这令他不知所措。但侑士脸上的表情又有几分熟悉。自己也曾经站在家里的落地窗前，通过价格不菲的望远镜遥望远处成群嬉闹的同龄人，露出同样的表情。双手贴在玻璃窗上，背后是偌大的屋子，各式玩具散落一地。所以是一样的心情吗？

……侑士看上去很寂寞。

看到小朋友垂头丧气的侧脸，忍足意识到自己行为的不妥。“我真不饿，中午吃太饱了。”他抬起嘴角笑了笑，“不过我在想呀，以后腾空给你做章鱼烧吃，好不好？”

小朋友的脸明亮起来。他用力点了点头，重新对付起盘里的串烧。他吃得十分痛快，时不时弯着眼睛瞥忍足一眼。大概是错觉，忍足几乎以为小朋友在特意哄自己开心。怎么会呢，明明还是个孩子，他自嘲地想。

可那个人不也是吗？在差不多的年纪里，已经学会对别人表达关心。虽然是以别扭的方式，但一颗真心透亮，让人产生依靠的念头。能一直留在他身边就好了，大概当时如此期许。

老板做炸鸡块的油烟熏着忍足的眼眶。射灯的侧光落在小朋友身上，大大小小的光圈交叠，融进模糊不清的背景里。

“忍足医生？忍足医生！”

门外护士接连两声呼唤将忍足拉回现实，他抬起脸，意料之外的熟悉身影落入眼帘。

“这孩子到咱们科护士站找您，其余什么都不肯说……”护士为难地看向忍足。她的手搭在身边孩子的肩膀上，可不正是景明。他有些不安地站在那儿，视线在护士和忍足之间徘徊，像不确定自己是否做错了什么，垂下眼睛盯着地面。

忍足赶忙走过去，将景明拉到身边，摆手示意护士离开。孩子一脸受委屈的样子，拽着忍足的衣角，眼睛里亮晶晶的，打湿了长长的睫毛，却憋着一口气似地，坚决不让眼泪落下来。忍足看着心疼，捋了捋他的头毛，把他揽进怀里，轻轻拍着背，极具耐心地循循善诱。

“到底发生什么了？愿不愿意和我说说？”

小朋友把脑袋埋在人怀里，任由忍足温柔地哄着，好久才平静下来。他吸了吸鼻子，嗓音仍旧抽着毛边，“我和爸爸吵架了……”

忍足安抚的动作微妙地停了几秒。尽管不愿意承认，他的内心到底起了涟漪。他缓慢地闭上眼睛，压下所有多余的情绪，不着痕迹地重新开口，“和爸爸，怎么了？”

“我说都怪爸爸，见不到妈妈全是因为爸爸……我什么都知道，可为了他只能装成傻瓜。”景明断断续续地说，“见不到妈妈，明明会和我打电话，会送我好多礼物，可就是等不到妈妈回家。我问管家妈妈究竟去哪儿了、具体什么时候回来，他每次说得都不一样。妈妈一定是不要我了。”

”爸爸每天都很忙，在家的时间不多，我知道他很辛苦。可我心里太憋屈了，控制不住顶撞他。一定是他惹妈妈生气了，妈妈才不要我们——我看得出来，可我就那么直冲冲不加修饰吼出来了。爸爸很难过的样子，无一言以对，只是死死盯着我。我好怕他也连我的气都生，就自己跑出来了。万一爸爸下定决心，连我也一同割舍了……”

忍足被钉在原地，一动不动，喉咙发干。孩子仅仅寥寥几句话，却让他心里的大坝几近溃堤。老实说，他前段时间看到过小报媒体对迹部婚姻生活的闲言碎语，夫妻疑似分居、政商联姻破裂，全部不惜予以最大恶意揣测。他不以为然，八卦记者总能夸大事实、甚至颠倒黑白，他并不想深究迹部的感情生活和家长里短。

先前和景明相处过程中，他明显察觉到这孩子心事重重。他不是没往某个方向想过，但他更在乎孩子的感受，其余全都暂且搁置。现在小朋友明确证实了那个猜想，他竟一时分辨不清自己的心情。他心疼孩子，也担忧迹部，可转念一想，他又何尝有合理立场。

忍足重新把注意力集中在小朋友身上。他当下更加理解孩子流露的孤独感，症结比他之前想的还要复杂。他切身体会过这种折磨，尤其不愿见孩子再遭这份苦。何况是面前的这个孩子，表现出这样脆弱的一面，令他的心扯着疼。

“不会的，爸爸不会不要你。我猜，你回去诚实地道个歉，把自己的顾虑说出来，他肯定不会责怪你。”忍足贴着孩子的耳朵低声说，“但你夺门而出，家里该多担心呀。你先在我这里休息会儿，待会就把你送回家去，好不好？”

孩子“嗯”了一声答应，侑士的话总让他安心，焦躁也随之消了大半。他捏着忍足的手，转而像是意识到什么，略带自责地问，“我来医院是不是给侑士添麻烦了？外面的护士姐姐好像也很为难的样子。”

“怎么会。”忍足拿胡茬蹭了蹭小朋友的脸，痒得他破涕为笑，“我们这儿本来就是专门给小朋友开放的。不仅治身体的疾病，有时也得治一治心里的疾病。”他看着景明的眼睛，认真而低缓地说。

忍足拉着孩子坐到沙发上，和他分享上次见面后的近况，表情丰富地一波接一波逗他。小朋友显然十分受用，眉头逐渐舒展开来，眼底恢复平时的光亮。忍足稍微放下心来，惦记着迹部那边肯定还在着急，准备换身外套想法赶紧送他回家。忽然看到景明望着门口的方向，他尚未循着视线寻去，下一秒听到孩子已然兴奋地喊出声。

“爸爸！”

仿佛心跳漏了半拍，周围的空气停止流动，时间在那一刻静止。忍足的大脑一片空白，只觉得眼皮格外沉重，根本抬不起来。他不知道自己在心虚什么，抑或是逃避什么。然而和那双阔别十余年的眼睛四目相接前，他在心里默默叹了口气，自觉早上出门懒得连下巴都没刮真是个错误决定。


	3. Chapter 3

迹部自认，感情，恐怕是自己至今说长不长说短不短的几十年人生中唯一老天决定不予祝福的方面，直到重新见到忍足的前一秒。

迹部小时候最反感圣诞节。伴随着倒数的钟声，窗外升起的烟花照亮夜空，节日氛围衬托阖家团圆的笑脸。他却独自坐在家里的圣诞树下，周围堆满完好未启封的大大小小足以堆成山的礼盒，只有金毛犬在身边不停叫唤。他从那时就某种程度上预见自己的未来：一路会收获无数的鲜花和掌声，却无一个说得上话的知心人。

他在初中的时候遇见忍足，第一次发现个体的情感能够相通，自己付出真心就能赢得真情。数不清的夜晚里，他们隔着电话线天南海北地闲扯，只有在困意来袭或电源告急时，才不情不愿地撂下手机。这种纽带令他感到新奇，也十分庆幸。被这个人吸引，想要亲近、甚至占有他。他在他面前全无防备，反而觉得异常踏实。

那是干净如白纸的年纪，成天和一颗小球拼命较劲，夏天的蝉鸣好像永远不会结束。全国大赛告负，三年级从网球部引退，日子难得悠闲起来。他把大段大段的时间，都用来和忍足泡在一起。冬去春来，家里重提海外留学的安排，记得当时似乎是犯了倔，一心想留在冰帝升学，和祖父闹了很大的别扭。那是迹部第一次见祖父实枪荷弹地发火。樱花纷飞的毕业季到来之前，他便被塞上飞机，送离了日本。他终于真切意识到肩上继承家业的重担。

留学生活提前展开，迹部在学业和社交上春风得意，偏偏在黑夜里无所适从，疯狂想念另一个声音的陪伴。他不相信时差和距离当真能造成阻隔，比先前更频繁地和忍足煲电话粥，一切与从前无恙。但不知从何时开始，电话无人接听的次数越来越多，收到的邮件回复越来越少。之后他听说忍足在高中退出了网球社一心一意备考医大，居然是从宍户那里。

坦白来说，他是为自家天才骄傲的，同时却又不是滋味。俩人已疏远这个事实像当头一棒，甚至让他感到几分莫名其妙。可仔细一想，他们不过是知心好友，并没有把联系保持在某个恰当频率的义务；步入新的人生阶段，找到别的重要寄托，也许就是时候对过去做一挥别。再过了段时间，迹部重新习惯了与孤独为伍，两条曾经相交的线终于渐行渐远。

他只是偶尔感到说不尽的遗憾，那份没有说出口的喜欢。

后来他回国接手公司，事业蒸蒸日上，走上预期内的顺遂之路。年届而立之时在社交晚宴上重逢冰帝时期同窗的姑娘，一见之下惊为天人，双方谈得又前所未有地投机。荷尔蒙作祟加之利益驱使，很快缔结婚约，之后又迎来了景明。这位新少奶奶得体大方、泼辣干练，随着婚后两人都撤回矫饰以真面目相见，夫妻间虽时有不快，但大体能相互帮扶，各种意义上。然而随着时间推移，彼此性格上的根本对立愈演愈烈，平日的摩擦日益升级，直至当孩子面也肆无忌惮地相互攻讦。基础本就薄弱的感情急转直下，直到连在家里打个例行公事的照面都难以相忍。离婚程序终于启动（这一点双方倒是久违地一拍即合），婚后财产尚在清算阶段，妻子便搬出了家。

迹部工作繁忙，无暇反思这段婚姻失败的原因。他一如既往地连轴转，只是尽量推脱掉非必要的应酬，抓紧一切空余时间回家陪景明。但令他恐惧的事情依然发生了，儿子的脸上时常被阴霾笼罩，染上不符年纪的忧伤。他懂孩子的孤单和不开心，却深感无能为力，尤其面对儿子对妈妈的询问，才后知后觉自己身为父亲的失职。最终，他决定快刀斩乱麻，抛开一切掩饰，直截了当地告知孩子“妈妈不会回来了”的事实。

令人煎熬的沉默过后，儿子声音洪亮地道出对迹部的审判，寥寥数字，明晰如利刃，在他心口反复划拉。迹部无从反驳任何指责，眼睁睁瞧着孩子红了眼眶，又接着从他面前逃开，在走廊上拉出长长的影子。他知道自己让儿子失望了，在这个家庭里他竟然失败得连儿子都失望了。

仿佛用尽最后一丝力气，迹部摆了摆手，示意管家悄悄跟上，然后跌进真皮沙发里，沉重地阖上眼皮。他疲惫不堪，却又如释重负——其实快下刀把该切的以迅雷不及掩耳之势切干净也未尝不是件好事。他下定决心以今天为界，独自带着景明重新开始，父代母职，让笑容再次攀上孩子的嘴角，哪怕暂时搁置些许工作。他有足够信心，毕竟这是他迹部景吾的儿子。

思忖的间隙，管家带来景明在医院的消息。话音刚落，迹部先是一下子急了，转而心思一动，在医院二字上斟酌半晌，脑海中的指针在飞快的机械钟转动声中指向一个令他犹豫难决的答案。难道？心砰砰跳起来，和复杂的情感共鸣。听筒那端传来管家的催促，不容深入思考的时间。他急忙赶往医院，大约半小时后，出现在外科第一诊室门口（不知是导诊护士还是接诊医生本人，忘记了关门），然后就这么看着屋内的身影，呆呆伫立在原地。

迹部没想到会以这种形式再见忍足。

——他蹲在自己儿子跟前，神情严峻，目光流转。景明是个不轻易近人的孩子，更不会把脆弱的一面展现给外人，但他却在忍足面前毫无隔阂，反而流露出几分依赖的意味。他的脑袋抵在忍足胸口，忍足俯身凑在他的耳边，低声像是在哄劝着。孩子的肩膀一耸一耸，小手紧紧捏着忍足的白大褂。

他有多少年没见这个人了？十七八年，抑或更久？他的婚礼忍足没有出席，只托人转交一封简短的贺信，潦草送上些难辨语后真意的公式化祝词。同窗会更向来难觅忍足的身影，连偶尔见面寒暄都成了无法实现的奢望。他上次听闻忍足的近况，还是神经外科的新晋红人，怎么现在调来了小儿外科？

他们两个又是什么时候，变得这般陌生？

儿科本是大医院里最闹的地方，小病人们拖着五彩输液瓶，在迹部身边来来回回走过。他却觉得这世界格外安静，死死盯着办公室内，试图捕捉空气变化。相隔太远，听不清对话，便只能揣测口型。忍足看来是位称职的儿科医，很快安抚了景明的情绪波动。俩人有说有笑地坐进沙发里，气氛一派融洽。迹部突然觉得自己有点多余，差点动了离开的心思，虽然这想法如此荒诞不经，大概只是在为其他什么找借口。

儿子就在这时发现他，急切地跳下沙发，三两步跑来门口，扑进他的怀里。迹部顺势把孩子揽进怀里，手却僵硬地停在景明后背，没有回应他的撒娇。

孩子疑惑地抬起头，他爹的视线正钉在后边的侑士身上。

“忍足。”总得有人打破僵局，迹部不介意担任这个角色。话出口的瞬间，声线却不为人察觉地在发颤。他终于意识到，已有整整二十年未当面喊出这四个音节。

忍足看上去很平静，像是对他的到来并不意外。他理了理衣角，走到迹部父子的身边。“你别急，景明他没事。”忍足看了赖在迹部怀里的小朋友一眼，对孩子的喜欢溢于言表。这个发现令迹部感到几分窃喜，一时胜过忍足和儿子何时相识的困惑。忍足稍微侧向迹部，放轻声音说，“虽说孩子擅自跑出来，你可别怪他。他话里话外都担心惹你雷霆震怒，他会小命不保来着。”

本大爷就这么不通情达理？迹部挑眉。忍足避开了他的视线，手揣在兜里，全无和他争辩的意思。迹部也不恼，光是盯着那张侧脸，头发浓密光亮一如往昔而刘海稍显凌乱，下颏露着一块没刮干净的青茬，呈现年近不惑的不拘小节。他百感交集，忍足却在这时冲孩子莞尔，细微地弯起眼睛，眼神干净透亮，瞳孔里缀着光点。迹部的心顿时软了。

他的少年长大了，长成了温文儒雅的医生，站在当年梦想的场所，白大褂合身服帖。他本该为他高兴的，毕竟他向来是希望他好的，但如今乱七八糟的心情，怎样都相去甚远。迹部的心里难受，不忍再多细想半分。

“……谢谢。他在你门诊时间擅自跑过来，给你添麻烦了吧。”迹部说。

“没有的事。”忍足摇摇头，“你倒提醒了我，这个时段这位患者该算爽约了，我回去得即刻输机——他很讨人喜欢，不麻烦——你赶紧带他回去。”

这是真心话，迹部听得出。他更看出，刚刚忍足那以眼镜片都不足以阻挡的真情流露不是能作伪的：他俩确实投缘，起码不是坏事。

“那就好。”

景明读到了空气里的不寻常，好奇地眨了眨眼睛，“爸爸认识侑士吗？”

“啊。”迹部点头答应，犹豫着是否推进对话，寻找合适的措辞定义关系，老同学还是老朋友。但不得不承认，他不愿轻飘飘地将关系以一词归纳，他们曾经拥有的羁绊更深，他至今仍如此相信，哪怕最后难逃分道扬镳。忍足脸上的表情照旧看不出变化，古井无波地凝固在一旁，不掺和迹部和孩子的交谈。迹部没有说下去，选择了沉默。

不适时宜地，忍足胸前的医疗用PHS响起，拎他去手术室报道。儿科缺人手，他肯定闲不了。迹部自然理解，用眼神示意他快去。寥寥几秒听清楚患者病况的眼珠飞快转动思索同时，忍足对他抱歉地欠身，匆匆转头大步流星地消失入走廊来往的人群里。远远地，迹部看着他的背影隐去，终于轻声叹了口气。

迹部带着景明回家，路上小心翼翼地询问他和忍足认识的始末，尽量控制着不露丝毫套话的痕迹。孩子讲起在公园遇见忍足，他如何陪他玩、逗他开心，自己如何不自觉地想亲近他，也讲后来他们逐建规律的来往，和侑士偶尔流露的寂寞。迹部听着恍惚，只是附和几句。孩子倒乐此不疲，直到说话累了，趴在迹部腿上睡过去。迹部边顺着儿子的头发，边怅然地望向窗外，却看到玻璃上映出自己神伤的脸。

晚上哄睡了儿子，迹部躺在大床里，想起白天的事，翻来覆去睡不着。他明白自己毫无困意，重新打开了灯，屋内一片敞亮。盯着床顶精致的雕花，他的脑海里浮现忍足的样子，不仅是今天，还有很久以前，记忆片段鲜明，越想越难以克制情绪。迹部忍不住摸出床头的手机，点亮屏幕，调出电话簿，拨通那个刚经由护士站得到的新号码。

“迹部？”出乎意料地，忍足接得很快。他的声音明显有些惊讶，又透出藏不住的倦意。

“对。”迹部快速地回，“你刚从医院到家？”

“回来有一会儿了，你下午走后连续送来好几个。不过明儿是十点开始，授课，可以好好休息。”语气倒轻快不少，不知是否强打起了精神。“怎么，你不是又把孩子弄哭了吧？”

迹部侧过身，找了个舒服的姿势，他很少在和人打电话时放松身体。忍足的声线低沉，穿过蓝牙耳机传来，仿佛贴着他的耳朵低语，这感觉既熟悉又陌生，他不餍足地想听更多。

“没有。我回来听景明说了，这段时间以来，麻烦你照顾他了。就想打个电话和你说声谢谢。”

“没关系，他比你讨人喜欢。我不是例外，怎么会觉得麻烦。”

“那是自然，本大爷的儿子。”听到电话那端回应的轻笑，迹部的眼神也柔和起来。

对话跌入一段空白。在他们年少频繁通话的时候，也会遭遇这样的空白。多半是把今日份的量说足了，又都不愿意挂线，听着对方均匀的呼吸声，即使什么也不说，半点都不会觉得尴尬。回想起来真是默契的幼稚。但现在的空白不大一样，双方小心谨慎，生怕破坏某种微妙的平衡。这其实十分奇怪，无论迹部还是忍足，本质上都不是患得患失的人。

短暂的沉默过后，忍足顿了顿，像是在斟字酌句，重新开了口，“迹部，有句话也许我说就是僭越。但不管大人之间发生了什么，孩子最重要，真的。”

“我知道。”迹部哑着嗓子说。他没料到忍足会提这茬，精准直击要害。不知道是不是错觉，迹部却听出背后的担忧，和十几岁时同样的语气。不受控制地，他感到自己的喉咙开始哽咽，意识到得尽快掐了这通电话，“……累一天了，你早点休息吧。”

“……嗯，你也是。”

手机屏幕熄灭了。迹部合上眼睛，手挡在额前，整个人深深地陷入床单。通电话没有想象中困难，情绪却似乎变得更加糟糕。一个人摸爬滚打那么多年，争强好胜、锋芒毕露的个性，最初在商场没少被人使绊子。但他从小就训练出来了，或者说习惯了，不会向任何人暴露自己的脆弱，所有的苦都咽回肚子，不发一言憋着一口气钻营，让他人俯首称臣。

但他此时此刻突然明白，原来曾经有过这么一个人，让他几乎变得不像自己，想试着依靠，不计较得失，只觉得踏实安心。记得全国大赛输球的时候，俩人在天台并排坐。刚被剃毛的脑袋格外轻，心里不痛快，一反常态地闷声不吭，全听忍足一人说。记忆含混不清，但当时确实一点点平静下来。然后忍足把自己的脑袋按在他肩膀上，世界的运转仿佛停止了，傍晚的凉风抚上脸颊。高中咱们再来，我舍命陪君子就是，他说。

满脑子都是这个人，他的声音，他的神态。他想起忍足在办公室内抬起头，对上他的视线，躲闪到一旁，又毫无波澜地望回来。他想起忍足看着景明的温柔却悲伤的眼睛，微微上扬却不知是喜是悲的嘴角，儿子对他一脸倚赖的样子。

他还想起，孩子在车上一脸认真地和他说，我觉得侑士看上去很孤独，我以后要多去陪陪他，不管您赞不赞同。

忍足他……现在过着怎样的生活呢？这家伙小时候就喜欢钻牛角尖，表面一副成熟的大人模样，实则是个让人操心的笨蛋。凡事都压在心里，让人哄着才会吐几句，实在是麻烦极了。这么多年过去，他怎么还一点长进都没有。是遇到什么坎儿了吗？身边有能帮衬他的人吗？有什么是自己可以做的吗？

……自己做不到的事，孩子能代替着去做吗？

夜色渐浓，迹部被未尽的思考淹没了。


	4. Chapter 4

迹部没料到是她本人而不是律师来家里找他。她气色看上去相当不错，妆容一如平时应对高清摄像机时一丝不苟；香水换了新的，是他最不喜欢那类香型。她从托特包里取出一厚夹子文书，又压上一支钢笔，推到迹部面前。迹部瞥了一眼，所有文件都已做好女方签名加印，待他如法照搬便即生效——法律意义上他们从此再无瓜葛。他有意无意地扫了一眼她的手，无名指的戒痕已经很淡了。

“何必亲自过来，还得和我打照面。”迹部毫不犹豫地抄起笔拇指推掉笔帽，比他自己惯常用的那支细得多的笔尖在纸张上飞舞。

“拖得太久了，想早点结束。”她淡淡地答，两根指头捏着茶杯耳。

迹部没再说话。他能想象对话前行的轨迹，也早已厌倦了无意义的争吵。倒不如维持现下的心平气和，这对他俩是不常有的奢侈。他机械地完成所有签名，把文件推了回去。她翻看确认了一遍，把东西收回包里，脸上的表情很平静，“那，没别的事话……”

“景明在他套间里。”迹部打断了她，笔直地盯着她的眼睛，“知道你心里有疙瘩，但这次算迹部景吾求你。”

新晋前妻垂下眼皮。迹部明白她内心在斗争：孩子长得太像他了，她心里那道坎儿过不去，于是不仅完全没争取抚养权还避而不见。说实话，他没有占领道德高地指点的资格——毕竟若当真算起账来，责任他得负至少一半。他直勾勾地盯着他，不管自己是不是面露恳求，直到看得她按在桌面上的手指蜷缩起来。他们这段刚刚告终的婚姻可谓破败不堪，他从未向她低过一次头，两个人总是针锋相对，看亲者痛感仇者快。这是他第一次开口求她，她却毫无占上风的优越感，只是深深地叹了口气。漫长的沉默过后，她答应说好。

她起身准备走上熟悉的那条路，他赶忙起身跟上。长长的楼梯、走廊、又是楼梯——高跟鞋碰撞地面，在这几乎永远显得过于空旷的空间内发出清脆的声响。大概过了十分钟，他们终于走到了儿童房门前。听到他压低声音的谢谢，她转动门把手的动作停住了，像是犹疑几秒后才缓慢回过头来，神情复杂地望向前夫：“知道我是什么时候死心的吗？”

迹部始料未及地抬起眉毛。

“差不多去年这个时候，你为了配合我新剧宣传接受了一次时尚杂志访谈。那些无聊的记者问你，想怎样和心爱的人一起生活。你还记得自己答了什么吗？”她移开视线，“‘买栋房子住在乡下或者海边弄座村舍，过没有人打扰的清净日子’，原话。”

迹部愣住了。他记得那次访谈，也记得那个问题。当时他给出回答后，记者职业性地微笑，迹部先生意外地浪漫主义啊。他没有接茬，甚至有些后悔大实话脱口而出。他明白前妻的言下之意，这不可能是她想要的，明显到这本杂志的忠实读者、资深圈内人，忠实粉丝这些聪明的外人都能一目了然。

“你我这样的人，难免身不由己。在冰帝上学那时候，没有女生不憧憬你，你是大家心中的如意郎君。长大后再见到你，和你结婚、有了景明，我曾经觉得我是这世界的女王。即使后来不快渐多，我也总会宽慰自己，谁的生活又是圆满的呢。”

她顿了顿，身体斜倚着门框，“可看到那篇访谈的时候，我觉得自己就是个彻头彻尾的笑话。你的心里一直有别人，你不会放我不能抢。我一直努力做你的妻子，但你有哪怕一秒钟想过向我敞开心扉、和我一起挽回这段亮红灯的婚姻吗？”

迹部双手交叉，骨节按得发白。他几欲开口，却被她阻止了。“你不用解释，我知道你这些年从未亏欠过我。但这恰恰是最让我生气的地方。你真有人的话我大可理直气壮些，而不是所谓无理取闹。你们之间不可能，而哪怕和我走到相看两厌的地步，你也只会和我耗下去。……这种蹩脚把戏太无聊，我没工夫陪你耗。”

“景明那里你放心，我会让他明白的。”转身终于开门前，她最后说。

门沉重地阖上了。迹部耗了来时一半的时间走回书房，少见地抽了支烟，烟灰掉了一缸。他突然觉得自己做人特别失败，想到最后却快要自嘲地笑出来。前妻的话让他开始自省，婚姻失败后，这是他第一次认真审视自己。为什么会那么回答呢？他闭眼回忆，眼前浮现小时候忍足的脸。少年稚气未脱，但已呈现好看的棱角，夕阳染红了他的双颊。我呀，他微微扬起下巴说，以后最大的心愿就是，能和心爱的人一起过平静的日子。

笨蛋。迹部狠狠地掐灭了烟头，把脸埋进掌心里。事到如今，他无法再绕过忍足这个问题，长久以来的刻意忽视失效了。相遇告别，周而复始，他不是会被什么束缚住的人。那段没有开始便已结束的感情是例外吗？他不得不承认，自己留恋那份温情，从前为数不多在忍足家里借宿的晚上，总有一种微妙而这个屋檐下几乎从未有过的“家”的错觉。失去那个人之后，他回归了原本孤傲的状态，站在高处俯视下方，再也没有发自肺腑地笑过。原来这些年来，他从没有真正忘记他。以为放下了，每个难熬黑夜里，想的都是他。

是不是我的生活注定无法平静，所以才没能留住你？

迹部来到大客厅的时候，孩子妈刚出来。景明跟在她身后，眼睛有点肿。迹部平静地和她道了个别，仿佛之前的怨怼从未存在——他想，这就是结束了。景明没有一点情绪再次失控的迹象，甚至坚持住了一言不发，但迹部从他的脑后能清楚地看到他下颌线的肌肉越绷越紧——景明大概以为正背着父亲他就发现不了自己咬牙咬得两腮发酸。他的心里忽然一阵剧痛——是太像了，眼看着人走远的反应和二十年前的自己简直一模一样。迹部伸出两只手去本只想拍拍儿子的背，但却下意识地握住了他的两肩。

“不哭，”他听见自己坚定地说，“哭也换不来她回头。”他察觉到自己的双手攥越紧，似乎这样就能传给儿子一点自己过剩的热量帮助抵御幼小的心中不为外人道的严冬。

手中的颤抖终于停止了。迹部用和往常毫无二致的口吻问儿子想吃点什么。景明摇摇头，思考了半晌，转过头问周末能不能去找侑士。

景明最近找忍足挺勤快，一周能跑几趟医院，迹部默许了。一是儿子确实喜欢他，反而言之他有孩子陪着也好。他摸着孩子脑袋说可以，嘱咐了几句不许给人科里添乱。儿子点点头，情绪好了很多。儿子如此依赖忍足让迹部十分无奈，转而又想起了先前一件事。

上周孩子从忍足那里回来，无意提到在忍足办公桌上看到一个相框。相框里是一个比他小的妹妹，抱着一只泰迪熊笑得很开心。景明说，侑士偶尔会盯着相框发呆，我问他是谁想和她一起玩，他沉默了很久才说不行，她去了很远很远的地方。

这个发现让迹部很在意。没记错的话，上次在医院见到忍足，他的无名指空无一物。他不知道忍足经历了什么，连姑做推测都不敢，因为每种猜想都让他心痛。但迹部现在颇有些按捺不住——前妻的话让他心烦意乱，他本身又担心忍足的状况，便动了去找人的念头。

新年快到了。圣诞歌曲反复循环，节日装饰占领了大街小巷。平安夜那天下班，路上到处是赶着赴约的行人，迹部感受到了比英国更浓烈的节庆味，那边阖家团圆的日子在这里变味成了情侣接头日让他嗤之以鼻。前面刚出了交通事故，救护车和警车来了好几辆，这条惯路正堵得水泄不通；迹部等得不耐，又想吹吹冷风醒个神，便跟司机招乎好后下车步行，在一片流光溢彩里等着信号灯。他突然想到忍足，心说这家伙指不准被排了一晚上的手术。他停下脚步，顺手发了条消息，问忍足是不是正在忙。

忍足回得很快，迹部颇感意外——没，今年也奇怪，大家过节不来医院凑热闹了，正准备回家——明明是能下班回家的好消息，忍足的语气却毫无欣喜。

那就死出来陪我喝一杯。迹部想都没想拇指飞快地在屏幕上写，嘴已经咧到了耳朵根。

提示音响起来，忍足回了好。心情大好地看着定位中自己的车又堵在原地近半个小时后，迹部已走到通宵食堂。大概是过西洋节的关系，店里几乎空了，他一眼就看到了三面柜桌旁、角落里的忍足，穿着卡其裤和衬衫，这回下巴刮干净了整个人显得挺精神。迹部把外套挂到门边，大摇大摆地往他旁边一坐，扯松自己的领口，拿起柜桌上斟满的一杯清酒先干了。

忍足皱起眉头，按住迹部的杯子劝他慢点喝。迹部没有恼，饶有兴致地看着忍足，“怎么，本大爷没告诉你是出来陪喝的么？。”

“陪你喝啊。”忍足低下头，“你怎么想起来这种地方喝酒了？”

“你带景明来，他一回家学舌我不就记起这来了？”迹部抱起胳膊说，“还没问你呢。前几周你到底哪给他弄的章鱼烧，家里先后请了好几个厨师给他做，通通不合口味，都说不如你的好吃。”

“是我做的。”忍足小声说，捏紧了手里的清酒杯，“喜欢我再给他做就是。”

迹部的眼神一滞，端起杯子往喉咙里倒了个干净。真是哪壶不开提哪壶，怎么就忘了呢，小时候他也给他做过章鱼烧这件事。他当时非常新奇，惊讶平民食物也能这般美味，之后尝了许多都内名店的章鱼烧，却都没有忍足做的好吃。现在想来，也许不完全是因为食物，毕竟他真记不清那份章鱼烧的味道了。但他一直记得清楚，忍足穿了个不大合身的围裙，额头被烤出了汗，一副被油熏得生无可恋脸。他端上成品，忐忑地看着自己，眼睛亮亮的，笑得很好看。

……难道记忆也能通过基因遗传的吗？

忍足像是想到了同样的事，心照不宣地沉吟了会儿，把自己和迹部的杯子都满上，适时转移了话题。

他们有一搭没一搭地闲聊起来，先是聊工作，忍足吐槽今年真是难得清闲的平安夜，好久没有和大家一起过洋节了，迹部不客气地笑话他。后来酒喝掉几瓶，四肢变暖了，微醺的感觉上来，迹部开始吐口，他讲这段婚姻如何糟透，和孩子妈相看两厌直至不共戴天，连累得孩子都被亲妈嫌弃。讲到后来竟觉得好笑，脑袋一歪撞上手掌根，笑得肩膀一抽一抽眼泪都出来了。

忍足有些不知所措，手在空中停了半天，犹豫着搭上了迹部的背。迹部距离忍足很近，他几根不听话的自来卷发丝不老实地搔他的脸，好闻的洗发水味漫进他的鼻腔，迹部忍不住多吸了几口，心头的烦躁忽然消退不少。

“你还有景明呢，别和自己过不去。”忍足轻轻拍着他的背安慰。迹部不置可否，好像找回了熟悉的、被顺毛的感觉，慢慢平静下来。

“说说你吧。”一口气倒了许多真心话，迹部心里痛快不少。他瞟了忍足一眼，试探地推进了他们的对话，“我知道你孩子没了，老婆呢？”

忍足的身体明显僵硬了，嘴角在苦涩中压低，“孩子是没了，是我姐的。我没孩子也没老婆，之前就我们舅甥俩相依为命。”

这个答案超出了迹部的预期，他甚至觉得先前的猜想还令人好受些。他重新直起身子，大段的空白之后，勉强挤出一句，“你现在一个人？”

“对，一个人。”忍足这回轻描淡写地说。迹部看到昏黄的灯光拢着忍足，明暗在他的脸上不断切换。后方墙壁上贴着过时十几二十年的海报，大部分已非常破旧，卷起了边角。隔壁店铺干杯的起哄声穿墙而来，连续好几轮不停，年轻人嗓门大，震得人鼓膜疼。

这是什么心境？明明这个人近在咫尺，却感觉离他千万公里。好像眼睁睁看他掉进了沼泽，自己拼命伸手去抓，想把他拉上来，然而只是徒劳：本人不挣扎，也不呼救，一味放任自己陷下去，等待泥泞最终没顶。

——脑海里响起了儿子的那句话，侑士看上去很孤独。

真够笨的，连小孩子都能看出来。这些年来，你到底是怎么撑过来的？身边没有一个可以相伴的人吗，你就这么……任孤独撕咬自己吗？

“所以……调去了儿科？”迹部的声音放得很低。

“……有这方面的原因吧。”忍足低着头，晃了晃杯子里的余酒，“每天给自己点盼头。”

迹部哑然。忍足喜欢小朋友，孩子缘也向来不错，景明亲近他不是没有道理。上次在医院呆的时间不长，只瞧见几眼他在走廊里和小病人的互动。他总是会弯下腰，耐心地听小朋友说话，脸上展开温柔的笑。在迹部眼里，这样的忍足仿佛发着光。但他现在明白了，那不仅仅是单纯的喜爱，还有很多悲辛烙在背后。如果整日和世故的成年人、冰凉的手术器械打交道，以他目前的精神状态……迹部不敢想下去。

大脑一片混沌，迹部笃信是清酒作祟，虽不知何时消受不了发酵酒了。这家伙比他想象的还要麻烦，几十年来唯独这点没变。当初他没能留住他，难道现在要以另一种更残忍的方式失去他吗？怎样都好，只要能抓住他，把他从那片泥潭里生拖硬拽出来。

迹部举起杯，饮尽了最后一滴酒。


	5. Chapter 5

自从外甥女走后，忍足脑海中的时钟永久停止了。他的生活回归单调，每天机械地重复着诊疗义务，偶尔因小病人送上的手工折纸和感谢卡片又变回几秒活人。他对于下班回家不再抱有任何期待，甚至隐隐害怕回到那个必然空无一人的屋子。日历上的数字变成无意义的循环数列，他站在今年的末日格子里，独自一人在厨房解决掉保鲜盒里的晚饭，客厅里的挂表在无声中滴答作响。

他把盛着残羹剩饭的保鲜盒丢进水槽，同其他玻璃盒子撞在一起，在哗哗的流水声中发出沉闷的声响，泡沫从他的手指间钻出来。仿佛例行仪式一样，完成对这片狼籍的预处理并把一切都放入洗碗机并启动后，他熄灭了厨房的灯，来到玄关柜前，一如既往地盯着姐姐一家三口的合照发呆。

画面里的小朋友刚满一岁，乖巧地躺在妈妈怀里。旁边是病床上的姐夫，他那时已饱受病痛折磨脱了相，躯体活是一皮包骷髅让人怀疑会不会下一秒就被被褥压死的程度。但他们三个人对着镜头笑得那么开心，是忍足见过最幸福的三口之家。是不是只要一家人在一起，任何困难都可以共同克服，就不会有对命运不公的无谓怨恨，只有对相伴左右的珍惜？那么如今你们终于重聚于纯洁与永恒之中，是不是每时每刻也如此刻幸福快乐？忍足的手贴着相框，抚过相片的指尖细微颤抖。他抽出一张纸巾（是姐姐生前最喜欢的一款，她没忙晕时总会随口建议有呼吸道症状的病人试试这款她亲身试过在春秋换季时不易造成鼻周皮肤敏感泛红的纸巾）借着手上残余的一点湿气仔细抹干净相框表面新落的几片灰尘，再转过身，留下背后的一片漆黑。

忍足没有回自己的房间，而是去了外甥女生前长居的儿童房。屋内摆设如旧，和小主人在世时别无二样。他不忍移动这里的一草一纸，甚至时不时过来寻求慰藉——无论你解读为怯懦也好，自私也罢。忍足躺进对他来说未免过于小巧的床铺，手里捏着叠下班前刚印好还残留些许油墨和静电气息的论文，一只残留着洗衣凝珠气味的泰迪熊安静地倚在他身侧。床头阅读灯作为屋内的唯一光源投下柔和的光线，全直线的轮廓以及现代感十足的哑光碳黑色与此屋内其他家具格格不入，一看便是自他处临时搬来。

不知为何，他今天难得无法集中注意力。潦草翻过几页论文，笔尖和纸面僵硬接触，回神时发现所圈点皆非重点，便干脆宣告放弃。他抬起头，瞥见书桌上摊开的检查报告，陷入了沉思。

那是几个月前的事了。他在值班时经手一位未及做术前四项的急诊病人，术中双层手套不慎被戳破，手指被扎出血。术后不久病人的补检查结果出来，他被告知进入HIV窗口期。得知情况的时候忍足很平静，表情没有太大变化，摆摆手让前来沟通的急诊科同事离开，并不忘叮嘱一句请不要告诉谦也。

他在那一刻想起了病床上的姐夫——到后来免疫系统被彻底侵蚀，如一根疾风暴雨中摇曳的残烛，熬过生命最后的日子。他还想起病床侧的姐姐，那么美丽高傲的姐姐，慢慢地、一点点地憔悴下去越来越像个游魂。她布满血丝的双眸死死地盯着监测仪，微弱的折线起伏最终趋于直线。她把白被单盖过姐夫头顶，嘴唇干燥得起了皮，紧握拳的掌心被指甲割出了血。

姐夫感染的过程和他如此类似，同样是在手术台上——动刀途中接触到病人血液。只不过他们一个是被明知而放任，一个是纯粹意外。或者真的是意外吗，忍足想，指不定自己该算是遭了现世报，冥冥之中神明在审判他、惩戒他，以让他切身体验悲痛往事的方式。但他认真考虑过，如果这回真中招，他倒也可释然——孩子死后如今这世上唯一他必须活下去的理由，已不复存在。

然后他在公园里遇到了景明，并在转天收到阴性的检查报告。

忍足的生活在那一天起了变化。景明好像天使一样，让他再次感受到光明，暂时忘却过往的阴霾。不得不承认，他和孩子交往时不可避免地存了私心，他靠着那张宛若复刻的脸庞聊以缓解自己心中如同肿瘤终末期剜骨剧痛，孩子提及爸爸的只字片语也让他心跳微妙加快——本以为它早已死了，胸腔内的一切跳动，只是从生理意义上勉强维持生命机能。然而面对当下身体的本能反应，他不由得欣喜又惶恐：内心深处的某个角落里，还沉睡着求生欲在为他拼死拼活吗？

他回忆起他们曾经亲近的日子。他对于他没有任何保留，将真实的自己交付出去也无妨。迹部推开他虚掩着的那扇心门，堂而皇之地在各处刷上自己的印迹，不放过任何一个犄角旮旯，让他懵懂的情感生根发芽。但他最终没能如愿留在他身边。迹部出国后，他们的联系越削越薄，他拼了命地想抓住他，却终究只是徒劳。夜晚的手机屏幕不再被点亮，斟字酌句的邮件石沉大海。孤独和辛苦是人生的常态——也许他太贪婪了，早该停止奢求。

直到他重新见到迹部，在阔别整整二十年之后。

本人总比新闻报纸里的影像鲜活。他的脸棱角愈发分明，眉眼依然英气逼人，眼角虽隐约有些鸦爪爬过，却意外为他平添了几分魅力。忍足的办公室门前，他们一脸俨然地对话，好似初次见面时的隔网而立，揣摩和审视对方心思；但又有什么不一样了：现在的他们端着成年男子到死才能放下的架子，小心翼翼地推进对话，斤斤计较每一处细微的得失。

忍足没想到迹部会任景明继续找他，更没料到迹部会在平安夜主动请他出来喝酒。那晚迹部在酒桌上失态了，那颗金色的脑袋离他的肩头咫尺之遥，用沉默控诉着过去这些年他的人间蒸发。他几乎快控制不住自己，想把迹部拉入怀里，紧紧拥抱他，给他把这些苦水都控干了，他替他兜着。他早就一无所有了，这个残酷的世界还要当着他的面炫耀如何亲手苛待玩弄本由自己一手成就的、也是他心中唯一的珍宝吗？

他最终没有恣情任性地这么做——只是轻轻拍着迹部的背，尽自己所能帮助他平静下来。

平安夜后，迹部憋屈的样子缠住了忍足。他开始反思，这究竟是上天赐予他的新一轮折磨，还是施舍予他最后一次自救的机会。他心爱的人终于被命运推回他的面前，尽管伤痕累累。他想回到他身边，分担他的喜怒哀乐，好好照顾他，同时也依赖他。

但每当他脑海里闪现旧事的画面，他又开始举旗不定。姐姐在姐夫被宣告死亡后五分钟内在住院部中庭仰天怒号满面悲愤继而昏倒在地、教授形同枯槁地躺在隔离ICU内用已球结膜水肿的浑浊老眼捅入他心的刻骨怨毒、同事私底下的闲言碎语……迹部还是原来的迹部，他却早已经不是从前的他了，现在的他真的仍有陪在迹部身边的资格吗？忍足无法给出答案，疲倦地阖上眼皮。

“我要亲手了结，”朦胧中他脑中重现了姐姐异常清晰而坚定的声音，“家里聚麀家外害人的一对禽兽，再算上源头那只金丝雀儿，要陪过去就一个都不能少。光他那条老命还不够抵债的呢。”

他好像睡了过去，晕眩感笼罩了他。迷迷糊糊地，他听到异动的响声由远及近，钥匙转动锁孔的声音、皮鞋撞击地板的声音、房门被推开的声音。忍足下意识地侧过身子，把脸埋进靠枕里。然而声音更近了，一只手贴上了他的头发，轻轻摩擦着他的鬓角。

是在做梦吗？忍足记得梦到过类似的场景。那是外甥女出事不久后，梦魇在夜晚再次降临，他浑身发冷，在被子里蜷缩成一团。然后他感到迹部的气息，迹部从背后抱住他，在他耳边压低声音，安慰他不要紧，还有他呢。忍足转过身，脑袋抵着迹部胸口，双手绕到背后，握住他的肩胛骨。除了你我什么都没有了，不要再放开我，他几近乞求。他记得当时他答应了，两人的四肢交缠在一起，像终于有所着落。次日清晨，他泪流满面地醒来，身边却空无一物。

所以一定是梦吧，忍足情不自禁地往那只手的掌心里蹭。如果是梦的话，不如干脆于此长眠算了。

……可那声带着叹息的、比以前变低了一些变磁了很多的“侑士”也是梦吗？

忍足猛地睁开眼睛。他看见了面前的迹部，迈着长腿（看人先看腿，他的习惯）来回走动，太过真实到不像是梦。自己最常用的那个登机箱摊开在房间中央，层层叠叠堆满了时下应季衣服和日用品，姐姐全家的合照相框在毛衣底下露出边角。迹部抱着胳膊审视着屋内，又捡起书架上的论文和病历，一股脑尽数丢进行李箱。转头瞧见忍足醒了，他稍稍扬起下巴，算作打招呼。

“迹部？”忍足揉着额角，确认这回不是错觉，“你怎么来了？”

“晚上哄睡了景明，突然想着过来看看你。没想到你藏备用钥匙的方式还是一样老土。”迹部走近忍足，视线移向他身边的泰迪熊，忍足不好意思地把毛绒玩具往枕头后面挪了挪。

迹部挑起眉毛，思忖几秒后错开忍足的身子，一把揪起泰迪熊的耳朵把它准确甩入行李箱残余一丝缝隙。他轻车熟路地合上拉链，将满满当当的箱子立起来，看着自己的杰作满意地拍拍双手。

“你这是？”忍足摸起床头的眼镜戴上，目光有些疑惑地问。他的行李箱他的衣物，仿佛要把他整个人打包带走一样。

“替你收拾东西，得好好感谢我啊。”迹部的回答让忍足更加迷茫，他却没留给他继续思考的机会。迹部一把把忍足拉下床，给他套上件大衣外套。他抓起忍足的手拽着他整条胳膊往外走，一如既往地强硬不容反抗，行李箱的滚轮在地板上轧出吱呀声。

“有什么东西落下也别急，你只要说得出我家里人就找得到。”

忍足仍旧不明所以，条件反射地点点头。睡意朦胧的大脑运转缓慢，尚未完全弄清楚状况。他只知道迹部要带他走，他自然不会拒绝。迹部握着他手的掌心潮湿，本该粘腻得不舒服，却让他感到前所未有的踏实。

那场初见时的比赛结束后，他在夕阳里第一次握上那双手，两人长期握拍而来的茧在汗渍里撞在一起。那个少年张扬地笑着，落日余晖跳跃在他的金发，忍足不由自主地眨了眨眼。他们后来经常去街头网球场组队双打，配合默契步调一致，赢球后他们总是相互击掌，偶尔他会将他的手举过头顶，得意洋洋地环视四周，好像在炫耀自己的所有物。还有那些包场的电影院里，他看着荧幕里的痴男怨女上演悲欢离合的戏码，情感强烈共鸣，纸巾抽了快半盒，迹部无可奈何地覆上他的手背，用关爱智障从我做起的眼神悲悯看他。他们就这么相互吸引，渐渐走近彼此，除此之外还有很多、很多段回忆。

我们要去哪儿，恍惚中他终于记起开口问。

“回家。”迹部转过头，看着忍足的眼睛，一副坚决的表情。

他把忍足一把推进车里，并排坐在后座，命令司机开车回家。迹部松开握了一路的忍足的手，但几乎在瞬时，忍足反握住他的手，五指挤进他的指缝，用力收紧了。迹部诧异地抬起眼，忍足没有说话，低垂脑袋的侧影映在车窗玻璃上。迹部捏了捏他的手，任由他抓着自己。

引擎发动的轰鸣声中，迹部动了动嘴角，“搬进我家住吧。你喜欢景明不是吗？他也喜欢你，每天惦记着要找你，你过来就算是帮我个忙。我家离你们医院不远，上下班有可舒服补觉的车接送你，晚上碰到紧急手术大不了调直升机。”

“睡小姑娘的公主床，就算你是儿科医生就算你是她亲舅舅法律上的爹，看着也像一恋童癖。还嫌风评被害不够啊？”迹部叹了口气，意有所指地说，“别再这么一个人守着一盏孤灯地过了，我不想看到你这样。”

忍足沉静地咽了咽。他想回应些什么，但一句话也说不出，有些着急地，他更紧地抓住了迹部的手，向他传递讯息。

“可以想见你迄今为止空了多少个晚上，”迹部干脆地下了明智的判断，“你甚至也不受男人欢迎吗？稍微寂寞了点吧。”

正要认真地感动一下终于又被小景吐槽了的忍足差点没被这两句自己曾经用来噎死谦也的话反噎死。车内打了暖气，热量辐射在身上，舒缓的车载音乐里，睡意重新涌上来，眼皮开始打架。忍足渐渐不能分辨出梦境和现实，开始疑神疑鬼醒来是否又剩无牵无挂的孤身一人，唯有冰凉的被单裹挟着他。他只能孤注一掷地抓着迹部的手，以此确认还有他在身边。

先好好补一小觉吧，看这路况还得有一会儿，他突然听到迹部说，我跑不了。

窗外的街景飞速向后倒退，多年来忍足头一次觉得自己的心跳如此鲜活。


	6. Chapter 6

早间财经新闻结束，开始节目间插播广告：前妻给迹部银行钻石卡新拍的，同世代的女艺人没有一个比她更配这美妆华服，看起来达到了预计效果——有钱男人们想据为己有而女人们心生媲美之意，无论对人对卡。迹部照例坐在正对着巨幕电视的主人位上，除左右手两座外长达数英尺的桌边空无一人。忍足不由得暗暗佩服起仆人们的修行——所有人脸上均是一式的泰然自若，好像方才闪过的这位代言人从不曾占据过这长桌彼端的女主人位、甚至于在这座深宫中从未出现过。迹部懒散地放下茶杯，随手抓起茶几上的遥控器，顺序切了数个频道后，屏幕上又一次出现了她这回化得颇有楚楚之致与刚才判若两人的脸。

早间档访谈节目，迹部大咧咧地右手再次两指捏起茶杯，左手支颐，一副满眼含笑看马戏团耍猴的表情。她全面回归公众视野的速度比他想象得还要快。他们正式离婚的消息前不久被“捅出”，媒体上闹得沸沸扬扬。鉴于她前首相之女的尊贵身份，迹部明白他这一侧任何让媒体噤声的单方面尝试都是徒劳。他力所能及的是照搬活得快成精的伊丽莎白二世在两位小王子新丧母时那个斩草除根的明智法子——直接把电视搬出孩子的套房——从根上暂时掐断景明对恶意舆论的接触，不让孩子被别有用心之人伤害。

“您当年在结婚生子后宣布隐退，粉丝们唏嘘不已。这次的作品是您全面复出的标志吗？”

迹部装作余光自然而然地照顾到宾客和小主人——忍足和孩子分坐在他左右手，景明似乎对电视充耳不闻地对付着盘子里的最后一点食物，时不时抬头看对面的忍足一眼，得到同样含笑的回应后又重新埋下脑袋——忍足已然注意到放送内容的变化，他偏过头，和迹部进行短暂的眼神交流后，带着刚用完餐的景明回他房间去。迹部满意地靠向椅背，交叠起双腿，同时一丝细节不落地听着忍足和孩子的脚步声消失在走廊尽头。电视机的声音在模糊为背景音数分后又清晰地钻入迹部的耳朵，主持人正按预先写好的采访大纲将话题引向大家心照不宣的地方，前妻也并未流露丝毫就此为止之意。迹部下意识皱起眉头，冷冷地侧过头牢牢盯着那张掩埋在脂粉面具下的脸。

“我相信粉丝会像从前一样支持您的作品，并期待着您日后在荧幕上的活跃。我们很高兴看到您的复出，但从您自身的角度考虑，也很惋惜您和迹部先生的婚姻。回顾这段感情，您介意谈一谈您的看法吗？”

前妻出身政治世家，身为备受瞩目的大小姐，却在庆应毕业后执意违背父志进入演艺圈，实现自己当演员的梦想——反骨的性格是她一直以来的吸睛点。凭借家庭的影响力和自身的努力，她出道后取得了不俗的成绩。她和迹部的结合一度受到热议，其中不乏对于迹部家已不满足仅手握经济命脉而要在百年后再涉政坛的揣测。景明出生后，出于无法兼顾事业和家庭，前妻曾一度正式宣布隐退。但由于她身份之特殊，公众对其私生活的关注从未消减，为婆家娘家两头抛头露面站脚助威也不算少数。

她没有立刻答复主持人的问题，而是陷入了沉默。半晌，仿佛终于下定决心似的，前妻抿了抿嘴唇，头略歪了一歪，两边嘴角微微向上扬起——迹部的心中响起警铃，他太熟悉她这副往往作为搞事情前奏出现的略带挑衅之意的神情（这才是她的真面目）。

“我真想不通他为什么要结婚？他明明是个工作狂，工作才是他老婆，除此之外对谁都冷酷无情。要不然干脆就是……”

啪嗒。

迹部关掉了电视，遥控器被狠狠摔在桌上。侍餐的两位男仆无声地交换了一下眼神。即使隔了一堵明治年间遗留下的的纯石构厚墙，他也十分确信连走廊上都能听到异响，然而他早已无暇顾及。一株无名的火苗在胸口窜起。前妻字字无一不是事实，以套用《真爱至上》经典台词的方式说出，令旁人辩不出她是真情还是假意、随时可以一笑收住，却令他无从反驳。他理解她女演员的身份，他们的感情完全破裂也是事实，但在电视上公然发表这番言论，怎么想都太可以了——无论情感上还是理智上，他均难以接受。唯一感到庆幸的是，此刻景明和忍足呆在他没有电视的房间里，没有直接受到污染。

他烦躁地在餐厅里踱着步子，几乎想要立即冲到后院扎入泳池，痛快淋漓地游上二十个来回。但他已不再是那个十五岁的少年，如今肩上的千钧重担压得他根本腾不出多余手脚任性妄为。迹部深深吸了口气，试图往胸腔内浇一桶冷水，不愿弄出更大的动静让孩子担心。路过楼梯时他停住了脚步，像是忽然想起了什么，原地思索片刻后，他走向楼梯通往的那片漆黑。

偌大的迹部宅里，阁楼是鲜少有人光顾的场所，久而久之更多承担了储物室的功能。迹部在狭小空间内穿过被细白麻布蒙着的杂物堆，终在其中之一前停下脚步，掀起一角，从中找出一个木箱子搬到桌面上。箱子表面还是不免积了一层薄灰，昏黄的灯光从头顶洒下来，灰尘漂浮在光线里。他将箱子内的东西一件件拿出来，分门别类地在桌面上摊开，叠了好几撂。

祖父没能熬过去年冬天。他的离去并非突发意外，而是一个缓慢的消耗过程。最后的日子里他愈发孤僻，大多数时候都一个人呆在屋子里，消磨着自己所剩无几的时间，仆人不敢在饭点之外靠近打扰，医生和家人的到访也严格遵循日程安排。迹部偶尔几次前去探望，周围空气都起了微妙变化——他察觉到祖父在对话中盯着自己恍神，偶尔还流露一副欲言又止的样子。他心觉有异，又不便多问，只得把盘旋在脑海里的疑窦引向脑扩散引起认知机制混乱让老爷子忘了到嘴边的话。

但祖父走的时候依然维持着往日的庄重威严，和迹部记忆里的模样重合。他向来不苟言笑，吝啬每一句称赞，父亲花了几十年才得到他的认可，身为孙儿他现在却永远等不到那一天了。祖父是强势而不容反抗的，迹部时常回想起被塞上飞机离开日本的那一天，他在候机室憋了满肚子的火，经电话那头的忍足好言好语相劝才慢慢平静下来。飞机冲上万里高空，舷窗外的东京越来越小，最终切换成了朵朵白云，他把遮光板拉下来，不知这一道别他永远便失去了自己的少年。回过头来看，他到底是有所怨恨的。

迹部耐心整理着祖父的遗物，这件事他早惦记着要做，却被各种事情一再耽误，现在想起来做也不算迟。遗物里大多是私人化的东西，钟爱的书籍、练习的字帖、珍藏的照片，描绘出老爷子的人生轨迹，展现迹部未曾得到机会走近的那一面。箱子里的东西逐渐减少了，最后一个深色文件袋安静躺在底部，迹部解开袋子外侧的绕线，把里面的东西倒出来，心跳却几乎在瞬间提到了嗓子眼。

他首先看到了两封信。莺色信封并不常见，何况熟悉的笔迹映入眼帘，信封外侧写着他的名字。迹部翻过来检查了封口，又把信封颠来倒去地看了个遍，没有发现任何开拆阅读的痕迹。他随手抓起遗物箱内的纯银拆信刀，小心翼翼地起开封口，过程里他听到自己加了速的沉重心跳声。他猜到了某个可能，想尽快阅读信的内容印证，却又感到莫名忐忑，更不愿让信封受到零星半点破损，前所未有的神经质程度令他产生自我厌恶——简直像被某人传染了一样。

两张信纸掉落下来。迹部将信纸抚平整，扫了一眼落款日期，差不多是他当年大婚前后。他拿起时间稍前的那封，信不算长，短短半页纸。忍足明显端着架子，避重就轻地寒暄，保持着礼貌的疏离。他在信的最后稍稍露怯了，含蓄地提出想见迹部一面。当年这封信从未送达收信人手里，可想而知忍足没有得到回复。

迹部更紧地捏住了信纸，心脏快从胸腔内跳出来。他急切地目光移向把第二封信，这封不大一样，内容很长，整整两面纸。字迹不如前一封流畅漂亮，好几处墨水因停顿晕开，尤其出现于信的后半段。书信人的理智和情感在斗争，起初他克制了自己，但城池很快失守，节节败退，情绪终于喷涌而出。

忍足的语气变化了，摘下了前一封的面具，不再精心武装自己，装作漫不经心地撂下几句试探——他最擅长于此，哪怕只得到蜻蜓点水的回应，也能以此为突破口迂回深入。但他没得到只言片语，上一封信石沉大海，不激起一点儿涟漪，堵死了他的希望。所以这回他主动撕开自己的伤口，把碎了的心捧在手里，发出近乎赤裸的哀求。

他在低声下气地求他，求他不要娶别人。

忍足自尊心虽强，却不像迹部将骄傲表露于外，而是更多以绵里藏针捏棉方觉见血的方式。他做到了这种程度，暴露自己最脆弱的那面，试图抓住最后一根救命稻草。他当时的那份绝望，即使在多年后的今天，也能透过纸面传出来，滞后地传递给迹部。

迹部死死地盯着那封信，仿佛看到当年的忍足俯在桌前，艰难地落下每一个字。如果当时他看到这封信……迹部闭上眼睛想，他会义无反顾地去找忍足，把那个躲在角落里疗伤的笨蛋揽入怀里，他会轻轻吻他的头发和眼睛，然后他们会滚上床，发展出一个男人可以在婚前拥有的最疯狂的关系。他甚至可能直接悔婚，不，他一定会单刀赴会亲自退婚，哪怕这意味着惨烈的后果。起码忍足会陪在他身边，不必经历分离和抛弃的痛苦。

他现在恍然大悟忍足没有出席他婚礼的原因，那封婚礼上托人转交的简短信笺，是忍足所能给予他的最大祝福。原来他曾向他呼救过，期盼他能修复他的心，但他辜负了这一切。他没有保护好心爱的人，让他明明行走在光天化日之下却像一个孤魂野鬼。

迹部突然想起很多年前。等不到回复的邮件，无人接通的电话，和这两封信如出一辙的套路。如果二十年前他们的错过也不是缘浅，而是人为干预的不可抗结果……信纸从迹部手中滑落，他一拳砸在了箱子上。

他早该意识到的。刚从海外回国的时候，他认真想过找回忍足和从此他一起生活；然而以他的信息网，忍足现在看来明明一直在他眼皮底下，却好像人间蒸发了一样。他不得已放弃了那份痴心妄想，一心一意钻营生意，在社交场合遇到了前妻。如今事实真相摆在他眼前，他拥有了想要的答案，一切却已冤有头债无主，满腔的悲愤无处疏泄。他其实更多在气自己，那么多引人怀疑的破绽，以他的眼力竟然一直以来置若罔闻。

重新见到忍足后他经常感到不安，隐隐担忧以他的现在的状态哪天会出事。除夕夜哄睡了景明，这份不安再次不可抑地涌上来。于是他去了他家，果然看到了令自己心如刀割的一幕。他不能再放任他一个人了。忍足在车里反握住他的手时迹部便下了决心，要让这人回到自己的身边，要和他共度余生，再也不浪费一天。

出乎意料地，迹部比想象中更快重新冷静下来，他攥紧的拳头渐渐松开了。祖父不是凡夫俗子，不会、也无必要（富可敌国、经世济民的迹部家，家里人但凡不是作奸犯科，特立独行些又何妨？）因性别和阶级这种老套的理由插手他的感情。当局者迷旁观者清，当时他便已经深深陷进去了吧，想要为了留在忍足身边放弃留学，足以让祖父嗅到危险的气息。某种意义上祖父是正确的，这些年来辗转反侧无法抑制思念的夜晚，他对忍足的感情依赖比自觉的更深。

迹部无奈地叹了口气，不愿再和逝者计较。他的视线移回桌面，看到了先前和信一起从文件袋掉落的另两份资料。私家侦探调查报告，扫过标题时他停顿了几秒，大致对资料内容有所猜想。不愧是祖父的作风，能做到这个程度，迹部扬起一侧眉毛。他的手指粗略掠过纸张，两份报告翻阅痕迹的差别首先引起了他的注意。

第一份报告很旧，卷头出具时间在二十年前，纸张已泛黄但纸面平整如新，几乎没有什么被翻阅的痕迹；第二份报告则恰恰相反，卷头出具时间明明就在去年，纸面却微妙地不太平整，纸张有折角、各处布满了手汗沁出的指印，似乎在一段时间内被人带在手边反复翻看。

去年下半年，祖父的身体状况急转直下，医生告知家属做好准备。迹部把一切都照顾得很妥当的同时，伺机和前妻正式分居，在双方就离婚达成一致的前提下开始了漫长的离婚谈判。祖父一路注视着他的婚姻，他知道孙儿和孙媳感情基础薄弱，热情消退后矛盾早已不可调和，勉强靠利益关系维持着一个形式，婚姻到最后一地鸡毛；他也知道景明的出生纯属计划外，父母不睦让这个孩子格外早熟，内心缺乏安全感。

迹部前去探病期间，祖父曾试图和他谈及这个话题，迹部巧妙地避开了，把话头转引向公司最新的并购计划。他当然知道有问题，面对婚姻的挫败和对儿子造成的伤害，他比谁都更不能原谅自己。但他不愿和别人沟通，特别是祖父。从小习惯了一个人摸爬滚打，就算有满嘴的苦也都咽回肚子，唯一的例外对象早已不知所踪，自然没有敞开心扉的必要。他想起祖父当时的眼神——他看得到爱恨分明的孙儿心中对自己解不开的芥蒂，眼底染上深不见底的哀伤，似乎还有一丝悔意。

那时的他读不懂，现在不一样了。拼图的碎片散落在他脚边，只待他逐一归位、拼完整全图。祖父那么一个开弓没有回头箭的人，竟然也有动摇的一天，他一时觉得讽刺。在一路目睹自己看似钻石实则是玻璃被高高举起重重摔得粉碎还不免把左近之人都刺出血之后，他猜祖父后悔了，想放他回去找忍足，故此有了第二份报告。他又想起祖父后来对话中的走神和欲言又止的表情，问题的答案就躺在他手里。

盯着面前的两份报告，迹部陷入了沉思。


	7. Chapter 7

景明病得很突然。换季时节遭了流感的罪，病情来势汹汹，连续几天打不起精神。忍足作为家里现成的儿科医生（虽非内科），扮演了诊疗的主要角色，让近来工作时间之外忙于赴推不掉那种应酬的迹部放心不少。景明平素乖巧懂事，唯独生病期间难得一犯少爷脾气，过去仆人们总为此大伤脑筋，这回遇上忍足医生伺候，小朋友一反常态地听话，按时吃药休息不发半句怨言，令他们又惊又喜。

迹部此晚照例披星戴月地到家。他快速抓起可拔龙头冲了冲脸，把沾了酒气的外套丢向床尾凳子上，端起忍足事先备好置于茶几的番茄汁一饮而尽，酸甜中略带的一丝咸意在口腔里蔓延开来。待大脑清醒了七八分，迹部循着走廊尽头微弱的光源来到儿子房间门口，轻手轻脚地把门推开成一个扇形。屋内对话由远及近地飘来，他不自觉停止了动作。

“我是不是又给侑士添麻烦了？”

景明半躺在床铺里，身子被坐在床边的忍足挡了大半。床桌架在被子上方，餐盘里盛着一碗所剩无几的粥和半杯无醇莫吉托。小朋友从前在养病期间格外挑嘴，端到面前的餐食有时能原封不动地推回来，同这次的状态形成鲜明对比。

迹部早有意识儿子对忍足的亲近，在本人搬过来后更是变本加厉。睡前缠着忍足讲故事，碰上心事私下不告诉自己只和忍足倒，家里也单单听得进忍足的劝诫，相处模式反倒比迹部和景明更像亲爷儿俩。看到儿子一天天变开朗，忍足也一副乐此不疲的样子，迹部颇感欣慰。但同时心底又不由自主地泛酸，不知是嫉妒忍足天生擅长对付小朋友，还是羡慕小孩子可以随便撒娇的特权，又抑或二者兼而有之。

“怎么会。”忍足伸出手，反复试了试景明额头的温度，又举起耳温枪，“我的工作就是和小朋友打交道，照顾你不是理所当然的么。”

“我会快快好起来的。”景明若有所思地点点头，目光仍黏在忍足身上。

忍足收拾好餐盘里的残渣，把床桌搬下来，俯身掖了掖景明的被角。从迹部的角度看去，忍足的背影落在视线中央。他穿着惯常的那套真丝睡衣，衣服明显有些年头，虽然肥瘦正合适，但长短稍微显不足，人往前探的时候会露出半截后腰。迹部对此早有疑惑，不解忍足为何对一件衣服念旧至此。他还觉得这套睡衣莫名眼熟，衣服面料细腻，领口绣着精细的纹样，不像忍足以往亲睐的打折便宜货，反而更像他自己的品味。这想法在除夕夜便于心底埋下，无奈记忆断了片，始终琢磨不出什么线索。

“侑士。”景明忽然拽住忍足的袖口，试探地支起身子凑近，“你的洗发水真好闻。”

忍足愣了几秒，五指插进头发里，陷入一段沉思，脸上闪过一丝怀念的表情：“还是很久以前——你爸爸说的喜欢，就一直没换。”他的声音变化了，褪去了哄孩子的游刃有余，却放得比平时更柔和，流露出某些粗粝而真挚的情感。

“侑士和爸爸以前很要好吧？”景明歪着脑袋问。

一如既往地，忍足没有正面回答。他把景明放躺平，重新坐回床边，揉了一把孩子的头毛，“小鬼头。你这话明显是心里早有数了，何必再问？” 

“爸爸只有和侑士在一起的时候会笑。”景明和父亲一样茂盛的两边眉头挤在一起，做出努力思索的表情。

“爸爸很少笑吗？”忍足垂下眼睛，专注地看着孩子的脸。

景明用力摇摇头，“我基本没见过他笑。妈妈以前还住在家里的时候，他俩就不大说话，隔三差五就能闹个天翻地覆。爸爸有时加班到头痛，只想睡个清净觉，妈妈却还按照原计划邀请朋友们来家里开庭院派对还请不止一支乐队，爸爸就只能悄悄离开到林子去补觉。爸爸对我也一直很严肃，几乎从来不笑的。”

“你爸爸还是精神一紧张就容易头痛吗？”忍足准确地抓住孩子话语里的关键词。

“偶尔吧，工作忙的时候比较常见。怎么，侑士也知道爸爸有这头疼的毛病？”

“嗯。”忍足点点头，“当初我……其实是因为你爸爸才一开始选择去了神经外科——也就是脑外科。他头痛是很年轻时就落下的病根了，万一有一天当真需要，我就可以亲手为他开脑。”

“侑士对爸爸真好。”景明眨了眨眼睛，“所以呀，侑士和爸爸的交情比我看到的还深吧。自从侑士搬来后，我经常看到爸爸笑，尤其在和侑士在一起的时候，总是一副很开心的样子。我才知道原来爸爸也可以那样笑呢。”

忍足听得很认真，视线锁在景明身上，手往床单里压出凹陷，褶皱从掌心延伸开去。他稍抬起嘴角，示意孩子不着急慢慢讲。

“比如那次……啊对！就是那次。”景明似乎想起来什么，眼睛亮了一下，两只小手钻出被子在空气里拍了一下，“侑士刚搬来没多久，大概隔了一周那会儿……那晚你在你的小厨房里做大阪烧，爸爸全程就在旁边一边围观一边偷吃原料，说了好多好多话，侑士都被逗笑了，爸爸也跟着笑了。”

“那是我第一次看到爸爸那样笑。”景明弯起眉毛笑着说。

“啊……”忍足停顿了几秒，“这么说起来，那天最开始你也在小厨房吧，后来怎么溜了？”

“感觉自己根本插不上话，中途就回房间看书了。”景明嘟囔了一句。

忍足忍不住轻笑出了声，“你啊。”

兴许孩子说累了，屋内对话的音量渐渐小下去。迹部缓慢地侧过身，脊背贴上墙壁。他扬起下巴，眼睫有些发潮，不知具名的情绪在血管里涌动。他想起来了，看着忍足悉心照顾景明的画面——他终于想起来那套睡衣的来历了。

那是全国大赛时候的事了。差不多在决赛前夕，各校正选凑巧集结在烤肉店。大多数队伍都已完成比赛任务，无事一身轻，顶着烤肉派对的名义，撒丫子地闹腾。青学的饮料狂魔拿出看家的处罚茶，所饮之人接二连三地中招，现场一片鸡飞狗跳。

老实说，迹部喝下那杯粉恶秘胃的当时，其实并没有太过剧烈的不良反应，一咬牙一闭眼，勉强维持住了帝王君临天下的形象。等精力过剩的青少年们折腾够了，迹部非常自然地给榊老师发了短信请他客串一把冤大头结掉天价账单，青学的老太婆使劲握着他们监督的手道谢。迹部倒不是特别在意，钱多到吓人是他们师徒二人的人设，从一开始就没得改，反正本来也乐意表演。他推门离开烤肉店，傍晚的凉风径直灌进脖颈，这才后知后觉地感到胃袋里翻滚的恶心感。

忍足注意到了迹部的变化，关切地问他是不是不舒服。迹部一摆手说没事，往前没走几步竟然踉跄起来，好容易站稳弯下腰，五官拧到了一起。忍足赶忙上前搀住他，招手拦了辆出租车，把迹部带回了距离不远的自己家。一路上迹部没吭声，车子颠簸使他整个人更加难受，但想到这没出息的样子只有忍足能看到，好像事情也就没那么糟糕。

忍足那几天正好处于独居状态，老爸出差开学术会议，老妈便借机也给自己放了个假回京都省亲，老姐在几乎是住在实验室里熬夜赶工，家里一片冷清。他扶着迹部艰难地进屋，对方半个身体的重量压在他肩上。磕磕绊绊进了客厅，迹部松开绕着忍足的胳膊，本想找面墙靠着缓一会儿，一阵强烈的反胃感突然涌上来，下一秒他发现自己已经吐了忍足一身。

“对、对不起……”他一脸惭愧地道歉，口腔内残留着呕吐物的酸苦味道。眼前忍足的衣服惨不忍睹，迹部作为罪魁祸首，简直想当场挖个地洞钻进去。他两手抓着忍足的袖子，有气无力地说，“回头赔你一件新的。”

忍足拍拍他的背，满不在乎地脱了衣服丢进洗衣筐，随手拿了件家居服套上，反过来替迹部擦干净。迹部吐过之后恢复不少精神，忍足伺候他洗漱完毕，不容反抗把他地推进自己的床铺里。阳台窗户留了条缝，风从外面吹进来，吹过忍足晾晒的刚洗就的湿衣。迹部穿着忍足的睡衣，在空调被里缩成一个团子，旁边是刚潦草冲了澡的忍足，沐浴露的香味弥漫在空气里。奇妙的安心感笼罩了迹部，带他进入了睡眠。半梦半醒间，他似乎听到一声朦胧的轻叹。

一夜安眠。次日迹部心满意足地醒来，忍足疲倦的脸首先映入眼帘，眼眶下方的阴影尤其浓重，所有线索都指向一个猜测。迹部捏紧被角，和忍足四目相对了许久，内心荡开几圈涟漪。莫非他……为了盯着自己一宿没睡？

“为什么对我这么好？”迹部最后还是问出了口。

“一个人孤零零没人照顾的话，该多心酸啊。”忍足不咸不淡地回，在心里默默地补上后半句——我自己以前也是这样。

如果较起真来，迹部身边并不缺人照顾。但他们每个都斤斤计较得失，小心翼翼地讨取他的欢心。忍足不一样，他考虑问题是从迹部这个人本身出发，一心一意待他好。大家都在为拿到全国大赛入场券欢呼的时候，只有忍足担心他的自尊是否受挫；所有人都对迹部俯首称臣言听计从的时候，只有忍足愿意指出他的不足。大概也只有这个笨蛋，才会为了盯着他一夜不合眼，看到他醒来眼里的笑意快满出来，叫人心软得一塌糊涂。

迹部履行了承诺，着专人订制了一套真丝睡衣，作为补偿送给忍足。忍足手足无措地接过来，半天憋出一句，“我这种庶民真没穿过这么贵的睡衣，弄坏了可怎么办……”迹部几乎能想象他在床上挺尸唯恐将睡衣弄出褶子的拘束样，于是大刺刺地推进对话逗他，“那你可得仔细点穿，不能辜负大爷我的心意啊。”

——他没想到他穿了整整二十年。迹部的手掌按着墙壁，他的眼眶湿润了，这让他不得不闭上眼睛，防止情绪彻底决堤。屋内传出窸窸窣窣的声音，大概忍足终于哄睡了景明，准备收拾东西离开房间。走廊里的灯光愈发昏暗了。

除夕夜接忍足回家的时候，迹部对忍足仍对他抱有感情这点倒已有自觉。然而那晚过后，忍足重新缩回了自己的保护壳里。他有意无意地和迹部保持距离，与景明独处的时间反倒更多。迹部清楚忍足打小就这毛病，长大后自然也改不了，俩字总结麻烦。但他偏偏不怕麻烦，也有足够耐心，打定主意要像小时候那样，一点一点把这匹中年狼崽哄回自己身边。

景明口中的那次事件是个契机。那天迹部应酬晚归，闷闷不乐地瘫在床里。忍足看出他生意场上不痛快，主动提出做夜宵给他吃。迹部顿时来了兴致，在“女主人套房”中那间新建小厨房里围着忍足转，插科打诨地打趣他，心头的阴霾早不见了踪影。忍足搬来后第一次在他面前笑，还和从前一样好看。那之后他们的接触渐渐多了，偶尔会在饭后聊上几句天，交换彼此现在的生活，一切都在朝着好的方向发展。

但是侑士，你是笨蛋吗——回想方才忍足和景明的对话，迹部感到鼻尖迅速发酸，情感负荷快要过载——整整二十年啊，就这么死心眼地抱着旧日的回忆，从中汲取零星半点的养分。他从来没有忘记过他，这个发现却只让他无法抑制地难过。他已经经历了太多无能为力的失去，难道生活对他注定如此残忍吗？活在人世间，竟能变成如此辛苦的一件事吗？

可自己又何尝不是笨蛋，心思被小孩子看得清清楚楚。这些年他过得不开心，心里甚至称得上憋屈，成天只得和犬马相伴作乐，直到再次遇见忍足，重温儿时的旧梦。

迹部的身体止不住地颤抖，他终于想起那晚消失在梦里的忍足的低语：

……小景，你以后要是讨了老婆，我该怎么办呢。

沉重的自责感淹没了迹部，但一切事后反省都是无谓的。他没能保护好他，让他独自一人饱受煎熬。那些盼不到回复的夜晚，他是否也曾辗转反侧难以入眠，他又是怀着怎样的心情，写下那封婚礼上托人转交与他的祝福信笺。过去的数千个日日夜夜，他们错过太多了。

神啊，趁还有弥补的机会，把那个人还给我。回来，侑士，回到我的身边。

在忍足出来之前，情绪失控的迹部悄然离开了门口。


	8. Chapter 8

忍足本身极少对事物产生执念。小学时他因父亲工作调动频繁转学，早早明白了聚散离合终有时的道理。初中时接受青少年网球周刊采访，面对记者再三追问“现在最想要的东西”，忍足总以一句“秘密”搪塞。这并非全然是谎话，他确实没有一个确定的答案，只想给自己弄来一架向上爬的梯子。

他后来也犯过天真，曾想过抓住过什么东西，但并未得到老天眷顾。十六岁的时候他希望能一直留在迹部身边，他们之间的联系却在迹部重返英国后越削越薄。姐夫不幸辞世时他全部的希望变成以后保护好姐姐，两年后却还是被大地震灾后救援时撞上的余震夺去了她。他于是下定决心着手办那件事，在姐姐留下的论文初稿中找到线索，完成了她的遗愿。牵着小外甥女的手搬到新家的时候他想这次终于能陪着她平平安安长大，再不让经历骨肉分离的痛苦，平淡快乐的日子最终却因那场空难戛然而止。临近不惑之年回头看，想留住的、该留住的，他一样也没能留住。

他的太阳曾经告诉他，想要的东西要自己握入手中。那个人永远自信张扬，从来只有命运迎合他。忍足却不是：大多数他是被动的，只知等待和坚守。他已经历了太多失去，彻底认清了生活残酷的本质，太久没感受温暖，甚至快忘光了被阳光直射的滋味。

忍足其实心中明白，当初先后两封信都等不到迹部任何回音，便隐隐猜到是了有人从中作梗，而此人很大可能就是了他俩少时分离背后不可抗力的始作俑者——但却无从真正意义上确定。他没有别的办法，只能开始又一场漫长的等待。他愿意孤注一掷地等他——他会比风烛残年的此人活得长；他会等到哪一天迹部重获自由，让他能重新回到他的身边。

除夕夜迹部主动将他拽回家，他便确定了迹部于他也是余意未尽。迹部将他安置在原先的女主人套间——前妻收拾完个人物品的第二天，迹部便着人着手改造这间屋子。他把家具全部换成简约风格，单独辟开一处阅读空间，填上专门定制的樱桃木书柜和桌椅。前妻的第二衣帽间被改成了和式小厨房，墙边守着一台法式多开门冰箱，里面塞得满满当当，大多是忍足最爱的鱼罐头——室内装修完全依照忍足的喜好，理所当然得像他才配当这座宅子名正言顺的“女主人”。

意识到迹部在亲近他，忍足的心跳微妙地开始变了，一时却也不无不知所措。他的感情生活已维持一片空白多年，人缩在自己圈的一亩三分地里，不由分说地把任何外来者拒之门外。他也和迹部分离太久了，时间令记忆逐渐褪色，他甚至无法确认那些多年温暖着自己的画面是真是幻。他需要一点时间用心观察现在迹部的生活，找到一个自己适于开始介入其中的位置。更何况他身上还背着沉重的包袱，这让他无可避免地举棋不定。

然而相互吸引是身心的本能反应，看到对方开心会忍不住一起笑，看到对方难过会止不住地揪心；在那个人身边便觉得心里踏实，漂泊不定的心也终于有所着落。刻意试图保持的距离总是徒劳，两颗心还是不由分说地以加速度靠近，他被一把拉进自己最想要的平静但幸福的日子里。即使过去这么多年，迹部依然是这个世界上唯一懂他、嘴上把他当天才捧着私下却把他当个麻烦的笨蛋爱护的人。

迁入迹部宅后，忍足和景明在一起的时间与日俱增。这个孩子懂事听话，却时常流露出令人心疼的性格背面。在非比寻常的家庭环境里长大，本便难免比同龄人早熟。景明的身边缺少朋友，心底却又渴望陪伴。忍足拥有过类似经历，他再清楚不过孤独于孩子究竟是怎样的折磨。征得迹部同意后，忍足便在迹部因公离家时将景明带到科室里，让他和同龄人在游戏室一起玩耍。大家闹腾起来自来熟，追着玩具满屋子乱跑，景明很快成为了小儿外科病区的KING，用猴子山大王2.0的架势享受着孩子们前呼后拥，脸上渐渐浮现出和年龄相符的笑容。他不由分说地开始强行罩着生病的小朋友，还一直惦记着有没有自己能帮上忙的地方，使用“特别方法”关心人的样子活脱就是他爸当年的翻版。

前段时间景明在家将养，病中寂寞便拉着忍足一起看哈利波特电影。剧情进行到第五部，儿童故事的色彩已经很淡了，取而代之的是大人世界的灰暗和无奈。忍足有些犹豫是否继续，转头看到景明认真的侧脸，便打消了心中的念头。屏幕上小天狼星看着家谱上自己的那个洞，说重见天日的那天要离开伦敦，买栋房子和哈利一起隐居在乡下。忍足的右手支起下巴，联想到自己曾经的那个心愿。他突然瞥见景明扭过脑袋来，动了动嘴唇似乎有话要说。

“侑士，我是说万一……万一有一天爸爸也不得不撇下我，我能不能去和你一起生活？”

忍足暂停了放映，揉了一把孩子的头毛，心里猛地一沉，“这话怎么说？”

“爸爸好像不是特别喜欢我，因为他打心眼里觉得我不够像他更像妈妈。妈妈也是基于同样的理由不喜欢我。”景明不紧不慢地说，语中全无戏意，反而冷静得像是事不关己，“如果爸爸以后找到喜欢的人再婚，我想我会去寄宿学校。我只是想，假期能不能和你生活在一起？”

忍足一时语塞。景明的出生未必是迹部期盼的，他先前便有此猜测。迹部不擅长和小朋友对付，父亲的角色于他极具挑战性。忍足甚至能想象迹部照看孩子的样子，大抵不过自己在书桌前伏案苦攻时偶尔抬头用余光一瞥角落里写写画画的景明。那人本身嘴毒，不知婉言为何物，可景明骨子里偏偏和他爸一个吃软不吃硬的德性，想必难免内心憋屈。

忍足不清楚过去的细节也不愿妄加揣测，但起码从他搬来后的状态来看，迹部确实在努力做出改变。他在学着和孩子平等交流，尝试了解孩子的喜恶和想法，慢慢建立起真正的父子感情。景明懂事早，辨认得出父母感情不睦。毕竟只是个七八岁的孩子，这样的成长经历容易让他缺乏安全感——而忍足完全可以想见这会让迹部多么自责。景明他……大概很想有个把自己像小天狼星一样的大朋友，让他足以信任、年龄阅历都与乃父相当、而性格不会和他硬碰硬愿意用心倾听。他当然喜欢景明黏自己，但父爱是任何人替代不了的。迹部很爱这个孩子，也在努力做一个合格的父亲，忍足始终笃信这点。

他叹了口气，“你想多了。依我看，你爸爸绝不是不喜欢你，他只是拿不准怎么待你你才比较舒服，也不大能顺畅地表达真实的感情。”任何形式的感情，他在心里默默补充。

景明抱紧怀里的枕头，似懂非懂地点了点头。

迹部担心儿子的身体，有应酬的每晚对付完后都不忘到他房间照看，搬来床尾凳坐在床边，看着熟睡的孩子发上好一会儿呆。景明突发高烧的那晚，迹部不顾自己已连续多日超负荷运转，在床边守了整整一夜。忍足多次提出下半夜换他的岗，迹部不假思索地摇头拒绝：“我的儿子，我自己看。他已然等同没妈，不能再没有我。”第二天早晨景明烧退了，迹部顶着浓重的黑眼圈，摸着孩子脑袋说爸爸在这里，景明的眼睛亮亮的。

忍足留意到迹部说话时的鼻音，心里一阵咯噔，知道迹部八成被病毒盯上了。迹部从小身体自愈能力惊人，哪怕不吃药也能很快恢复，从不把小毛小病放在眼里。他接下来依然白天聚精会神地工作，在外三餐都是主观或客观上推却不得的非正式生意场，每晚披星戴月地回家，面容显得愈发疲倦晦暗。想到晚上这顿总难免觥筹交错，忍足心中的担忧加重了，只要下午出门诊能早到家便会数着墙上挂表的动静，心焦地等迹部回来。见迹部的症状拖了几天未好转，这晚他终于不再坐得住，联系了迹部的司机，决定亲自去接人。

宴席设在五星大饭店，金碧辉煌的内饰在四处张牙舞爪。忍足最讨厌这种地方，偶尔却也因工作不得不出入此类场合，端着酒杯跟在医学部长身侧，强压下内心的自我厌恶，勉强和席间非富即贵的男女宾客周旋，以期换得一笔研究经费。迹部自然比他强，天生是在聚光灯下发光发热的命，应付社交总归游刃有余不少。

循着酒店大堂的指示，忍足来到迹部所在的宴会厅，刚一抬腿进入会场，稍显嘈杂的人声就淹没了他。忍足没费多少功夫便找到了迹部，他被一群达官贵人围在中间，在人群里端着一大杯白兰地。忍足没见过这种社交场合中的迹部，但眼前的画面怎么都和他想象的不大一样。迹部不似他记忆里那般神采飞扬，神情和动作倒是表演的成分居多，明显在强颜欢笑。

忍足挪到不引人注目的角落里，盯着酒桌上迹部的身影。迹部从前爱出风头，尤其享受众人目光的洗礼，往往乐在其中。但无论这些场合的神态如何夸张，迹部始终看起来悠然自得。这里的迹部却不一样。他的眼神没有固定焦点，眉头时不时微微皱起，嘴角在推杯换盏中压低。

忍足下意识捏紧了拳头，只觉得喉咙前所未有的干涩。端着托盘的侍者走向忍足，被他一摆手撵了回去。他贴着背后的雕柱，酒桌上的对话断断续续地飘来。

“你们家这次可闹得真是满城风雨啊。前几周打开电视，我可着实被吓了一跳。”

迹部前妻在访谈节目里口出惊言，被各路八卦小报嚼了几周的舌根。忍足早猜到这件事会被人作为话柄，但没料到迹部这般身份也会在酒桌上被人当面揶揄。对方是财务省的要员，脸上的褶子堆积在一起，展开一个令人作呕的油腻笑容。

迹部抿了一口酒，一脸笑意盖不住眼中藏着的一股寒气，没有作出口头回应。他紧紧捏着酒杯，五指骨节分明。对方却似毫无知觉，反而越说越起劲，“孩子妈很行。如果孩子跟了她，想必也缺不了父爱吧。”

看似轻飘飘的话语丢下来，空气里的那根弦绷紧了，周围几个一眼望去便知颇有身份的中年男子会心地一起哄笑，外圈人纷纷向迹部投来看戏的目光。景明是迹部不可触碰的底线，孩子被人如此非议，他的脸色陡然一沉。

“比不得您公子。尊夫人这次的约会对象没上次的好看啊，是口味又换而换来换去就不喜欢家里这口吗？当赘婿也是真不容易，是吧。”

对方稍微收敛起笑，晃了晃手里的酒杯掩饰天大的尴尬，“瞧你这话说的，我这不也是关心孩子么。”迹部的脸色愈发难看了，忍足简直怀疑下一秒他要挥拳揍打烂那只鼻子。

“年轻人的事，我们这些老骨头插不上手。”一个熟悉的声音突然响起来，忍足这才发现迹部身边站着他那位位极人臣的前岳父，“但凡有自知之明的，也不应该瞎插手。”

迹部虽然和前妻感情破裂，但他和前岳父之间的关系犹存。前岳父德高位重，且极其擅于钻营。但家事上，他从不偏袒于迹部和前妻任何一方，也绝不会在公共场合胳膊肘向外拐。老先生公开回护迹部，作为外人自然不好再瞎置喙，还想升官的谁也不想在他这里碰一鼻子灰。对方顺着老先生给的梯子爬上来，转过来敬了他一杯酒，大笑着说看来不服老不行啊，同时意味深长地瞥了迹部一眼。伪善讨好的笑声此起彼伏，对话在众人的心照不宣中继续。

忍足知道自己不便久留，转身离开了宴会厅。

他在车子里又坐了两个小时（大部分时间用来批注学生论文稿）。临近午夜的时候，迹部才拉开了车门。看到驾驶座上的忍足，迹部没有表现出太多惊讶，一屁股跌坐进副驾座椅里，整个过程里一声不吭。他和方才判若两人，或者说终于回归舒适区，不需要再端着架子逢场作戏。

忍足将身子探向前，替迹部系上安全带。迹部合着眼皮喃喃地说，“我刚看到你了。”他的右手抚在颞侧，指尖画着圈轻轻来回揉，两条眉毛拧在了一起。

忍足明白迹部犯了头疼的老毛病，心像被人用刀一下一下地划过。他对迹部的话不置可否，旋转钥匙发动了汽车引擎，汇入凌晨稀稀拉拉的车流。天上的乌云压低了，一阵雨又急又快地落下来。雨刷刮过挡风玻璃，规律的声音嵌进空气里。

“你听到那些话了吧？”迹部自嘲地笑了一下，“老爷子刚下酒桌就训了我一通，说我和孩子妈都太让他失望了。景明万一在学校受辱想不开，他唯我们俩是问。”

迹部侧过脸，盯着模糊的车窗玻璃，“话是难听了点，但没有一句不在理啊……”

“他也太小看他外孙了。”忍足扔下一句评价。他打起转向灯，拐弯上了高速公路。外面的雨水击打着玻璃，雨声在轿车厢内显得格外催眠，忍足拧动音响旋钮，车载音乐被调至助眠模式。

“你对我儿子这么有信心？”迹部问。忍足快速“嗯”了一声。

雨声变密集了。迹部靠着颈枕，陷入一阵沉思。他的手重新抚上颞侧。迹部和前妻闹到这一步，完全未考虑孩子的处境，确实有欠妥当。但忍足说的是真心话。景明这孩子外表看上去比父亲这个年龄时温和得多，内心实则相当倔强。即使当真被人在学校议论，他也只会一拳打掉这小长舌的乳牙，反过来担心爸爸和妈妈。况且慑于迹部家的实力，家长根本不会纵容孩子胡说八道。防患于未然没错，但目前比起景明，忍足更放不下他爸。

“别胡思乱想，闭眼能睡就睡。”忍足说。他把车开得很平稳，感受不到一处颠簸。

迹部没有再说话。他的呼吸逐渐变缓慢，睡眠带走了他。


	9. Chapter 9

迹部收获了一路安眠。到家时他恢复了些许精神，在玄关处胡乱踢掉鞋子，大剌剌地瘫进客厅的沙发里。忍足颇为自觉地担任了收拾残局的角色，把鞋子沿着地台边缘摆放整齐。他从厨房端出一杯备好的冰青柠水给迹部递去，满意地看到玻璃杯中的液体被一口气喝个精光。忍足正准备想个法子把迹部挪回屋，身后突然响起了由远及近的脚步声，他疑惑地回过头，景明从屏风后面探出个脑袋。

“爸爸没事吧？”孩子踩着毛茸茸的拖鞋走到沙发旁边，学着之前忍足替他诊疗时的样子，担忧地试了试迹部额头的温度。

忍足回忆了一遍出门前的场景，确认自己关掉了孩子房间的灯。他隐隐有些头疼，不知是他们刚刚弄出的动静吵醒了景明，还是小朋友今晚压根就没沾过枕头。不待他把景明拉回来，迹部已经睁开眼，挣扎着从沙发里支起身子，伸手揉了一把孩子的脑袋。

“没事，爸爸没发烧。”他哑着嗓子说。景明歪头看了一眼忍足，得到了肯定的答复。但他的担忧未被完全打消，一双小手抓着迹部的袖子，视线黏在爸爸脸上。

迹部的眼神柔软了，展开一个由衷的笑。他转而想起了什么，声音重新变得凛冽，“儿子，学校里要是有人敢胡说八道你就尽管说。爸爸揍他。”

忍足顿时觉得迹部酒可能还未醒，或者干脆就是借酒说疯话，然而无论答案指向哪一方，他都没有得到阻止对话发展的机会。景明思考了几秒，认真地摇摇头，“不，爸爸你教我怎么揍就好。我学会后，直接一次揍服。”

迹部的嘴角上扬得更加明显了，一副饶有兴致推进讨论的样子，与之相对应的是景明脸上咧开的同款奸笑。忍足难得无法维持扑克脸，五官几乎拧在了一起，心说这孩子绝对亲生，但要再不把这俩祖宗分开，指不定作案对象、时间、地点、手段、工具就列齐了。他快速完成了心理建设，走上前去不容反抗地把迹部和景明分开，被插了两记意料之中的眼刀。

忍足一脸无奈，不动声色地封闭心灵，领着孩子回了房间。推开门——几盒影碟片歪歪扭扭地散落在地毯里，旁边影碟机推出的盘仓中躺着一张碟——忍足了然地抱起胳膊，余光瞥见孩子别过脑袋。他看着景明委屈地爬进被窝，离开前不忘撂下一句“揍人不对”，把小朋友不情不愿的反驳挡在门后。

下一件差事则没那么容易，忍足花了多一倍的功夫才把迹部架回房间。迹部整个人软在被单里，身子艰难地弯曲起来。忍足正犹豫着是否上前顺毛，迹部有气无力的声音闷闷地传来，“疼……”他的脑袋蹭着被子。忍足的顾虑一瞬间消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是对迹部身体的担忧。

他安慰迹部耐心等一下，从暗门穿回隔壁自己房间，从药箱里找出复方薄荷脑软膏。再度回来时迹部的外衣躺在地上，扭曲成杂乱的一团，无疑刚被主人粗鲁对待过。忍足捏紧手里的薄荷膏，捡起地上的衣服，顺手从左到右在床尾凳上搭平整，然后在迹部的床边坐下来，手停在迹部的发顶。

迹部今晚喝的太多，和病毒撞在一起，激起了他头疼的症状。忍足轻轻顺着迹部的头发，看到他的身体逐渐放松。“我刚刚没开玩笑。”迹部盯着被单里的褶皱，鼻音愈发浓重，“谁有这个天大的胆子欺负景明，我就给他头上添个天大的包。”

“现在还惦记这个。”忍足叹了口气，“……来，我给你揉揉。”

不待迹部回答，他已经把那颗金色的脑袋抱起来，动作极轻柔地搁在自己的膝盖上。迹部枕上忍足的大腿，有些难以置信似地缓慢眨了眨眼睛，使劲儿往忍足身上蹭，鼻尖拱着他睡衣柔软的面料，双手拽住他的衣角。

忍足爱怜横溢地把迹部的脑袋转过来，撩开他额前的碎发捋到耳后，他原本微微翘起的发尾如今耷拉下来，一副没精打采的样子。忍足抹了点薄荷膏在手指，抚上迹部的前额，从两颞慢慢向额中推开。迹部睁大眼睛盯着上方的忍足，鼻息间发出一声舒适的叹息。

“头还是经常疼？”忍足重复着手里的动作，根据迹部的面部表情反应适时调整手头轻重。

迹部的嘴张了张，没有出声答应。忍足能猜到他的心思。“你很可能被景明传染了。这几天又应酬不断，喝那么多酒，不头疼才怪。”

迹部闭上眼睛，睫毛贴着皮肤动了动，一副小孩儿式的委屈。

“你这毛病大概率来自遗传，虽然谈不上什么大碍，但你也不能不当回事。它疼起来时可没法讲理。”忍足语重心长地说。

迹部的头疼是老毛病了。神经性头痛没有规律，小时候一旦劳累过度便会犯，严重的时候整夜翻来覆去睡不着。忍足偶然发现迹部这个毛病，当场看似沉着实则心焦地找来一罐薄荷膏，凭借印象里看过的手法给他揉脑袋，动作虽然略显笨拙，迹部的疼痛却也缓解不少。迹部从此赖上了忍足，他的手指仿佛有魔力，不听话的脑袋在那双手里总能找到慰藉。

忍足惦记着迹部这个毛病，如他对景明所说，因此在轮转期结束时选择进入神经外科，唯恐哪天若真有需要，起码他能亲手治好迹部。那时他们的联络其实早断了，他却仍放不下他，每接触一则病例便在心里和迹部的症状比对，每跟完一台手术便想到迹部头疼发作时的样子，恨不得遭罪的是自己。他后来还经常头疼吗？难受的时候他是怎样熬过来的呢？脑海里未尽的疑问缠住了忍足。整整二十年，他得不到答案。

忍足把最后一点薄荷膏在迹部颞侧抹开，看到他的眉毛慢慢舒展开来。清冷的月光洒在迹部脸上，将他眉头没来得及修剪的新生杂毛染成银色。他的眼角攀着数条细纹，描绘出岁月爬过的痕迹，那颗小小的泪痣却还是如从前一样，安分守己地趴在眼眶下方。

忍足的脑海里回放起迹部今晚的样子，他在酒桌上如何和那些老棺材瓤子强颜欢笑，和他在车里恨自己没有保护好孩子的忧伤侧脸。忍足的手悬在半空，几乎快要抚摸上这张日思夜想的脸，抚过他的眉骨、眼睛和鼻梁，顺着一侧脸颊滑下来，最后停留在嘴唇中央。他想告诉他不要紧，他在这里听他说。

但忍足知道自己没有恰当立场，凭借一以贯之的冷静人设，克制住了这份冲动。他拧上薄荷膏的盖子，打算起身让迹部安心休息，没想到他刚准备把迹部的脑袋托起来，迹部便伸出手臂环住他的腰。忍足的身体瞬时僵硬了，迹部的热量辐射在他腰间。他好容易稳住呼吸，压低声音劝说，“你最近累坏了，需要好好休息。”

“这些年你都没找到个中意的人陪着你？”

迹部只作充耳不闻，反而越搂越紧，全无松手之意。忍足进退两难，一时竟不知所措。他的语气本能地放得更软，像哄科室里的孩子一样，甚至更加温柔。

“以前也谈过几个，”他缓缓地说，“但都长不了。聚少离多，就算是同行彼此理解实际也忍不了，往往就自然而然地被分手了。”

“哼，还是跟以前一样，净招惹半瞎不瞎的。”迹部不无鄙夷地从鼻子里哼了一声。

忍足自我解嘲：“嗳，一个人早习惯了。” 而后浑身僵得发直——迹部的手已然从他的皮带里拽出了衬衫下摆，并且伸了进去，轻抚着他的后腰。

“上次隔多久了你？”迹部干脆利落地把问题砸到他眼前。

忍足手头的一切动作彻底停了，幽幽地叹了口气。

“小景，你别逗我玩儿了。”他听到自己说。

好像尘封多年的盒子被打开，早已记不清里面装了什么，只知道于己而言那是世上唯一的珍宝。多年前珍藏的宝贝映入眼帘，虽未经擦洗打磨，却惊讶地发现它们一如最初熠熠生辉。

意识到脱口而出的话，忍足抿起嘴唇，视线停滞在空中。怀里的迹部猛地睁开眼睛，笔直地盯着他，“有本事你别再改口啊。”大概是错觉，忍足竟然从迹部的话中听出怨怼。他的目光有所躲闪，却躲不开迹部的咄咄逼人，“要不然我就叫你小侑，你选一个。”

这个人向来不给别人余地。忍足收起下巴，陷入一段沉默。

忍足最苦手家里人叫他“小侑”，但他自己却喜欢唤迹部“小景”。他眼里的迹部和小朋友一样可爱，偶尔表现出傻乎乎的一面，呈现和平时截然不同的样子。忍足第一次这么称呼，迹部的脸红到了耳根，憋了半天说不出话。他后来便得寸进尺，私底下再也没改过口。迹部是所有人的，小景是他一个人的。重逢后俩人却退回以姓互称的状态，一如他们从前在公共场合那样，端着正经凛然的架子。刚才那声“小景”，他可能只是有些……情不自禁。

“而且谁有闲工夫跟你开玩笑？”迹部的目光比手术刀还要锋利，“你要憋得难受可以来一发。”

“别闹。”忍足不假思索地回答，“你脑袋不舒服，越早睡越好。”

迹部一脸无语加鄙视：“明明都在抖了，嘁。”

“那也……不是今天。”

忍足垂下眼睛，轻轻扳开迹部环住自己腰的手，准备起身离开床铺。自我保护机制被触发，他知道自己如果再在这里呆下去，暗流涌动的情感就会一泻而下，这让他感到莫名慌张。忍足把迹部的脑袋搁回枕头上，替他仔细掖好被角，抬头发现迹部正一瞬不瞬地看着他。他太熟悉这样的眼神，巡诊查房时那些病床上的小孩也是同样地看着他，他有时会回应那份期待，但目前无疑理智占了上风。

他摸了摸迹部的头发，“不早了，快睡吧。”

十分可笑地，忍足逃回了自己的房间。他抹了把冷水脸，一头钻进被窝里，墙壁上的挂表滴答滴答地走过，睡意却没有如期而至。忍足侧过身子，双手摊开在胸前，回忆着方才迹部头发的触感，以及自己喊的那声“小景”。他没出息地、前所未有动摇了。

他就在这时听到暗门被推开的声音，踩在地毯里的脚步声由远及近，最后停在他的床边。被子被掀开了一个角，增加的重量令床单微微下陷，来自另一个人的体温从后背贴上来。忍足的心跳漏了半拍，他的瞳孔微妙地放大了。

“不许推开我。”迹部的四肢缠住了他，脑袋蹭着他的背。

忍足下意识地抖了抖。真无可救药，他还是无法拒绝迹部碰他。他压抑太久了，迹部主动黏上来，他的心都快软得化开。他想起了自己曾经的那个梦，迹部也是这样从后面抱着他，安慰说他一直都在。……所以现在也是梦吗？他不自觉抓住迹部的手，试图确认真实。

“侑士。” 迹部反握住忍足的手，“你是不是从来没有忘了我？”

忍足几乎快要自嘲地笑出来。这世上独一无二的太阳，他怎么可能忘得了他。一度被阳光温柔对待后，他早就深陷其中无法自拔。然而当故事落下帷幕的时候，他们之间甚至连个道别都没有。心中的某块空了出来，怎样都填不上，那个洞越长越大，在难以入眠的夜晚反噬他。

迹部没有苛求他的答案，而是自顾自说了下去，“总觉得，这世上有那么多的人，我又遇见过其中的那么多，可在所有我见过的人里，还是你最好。虽然你和以前一样，又笨又怂，完全不见改观。”

忍足突然就觉得自己再也撑不住了。他在保护壳里缩太久了，以为伤口不揭开就不会疼，但他现在知道自己错了，新长的皮肉被翻开来，心口的那道旧疤好疼。他受够了壳里的阴冷潮湿，好想爬出去晒晒太阳，如果是在那个人面前的话，喊疼也没关系的吧？

像那个梦里一样，他捏了捏迹部的手，然后义无反顾地转过身。他看到面前同样目光湿润的迹部，缓慢地抵上了他的额头，薄荷和松节油的气味漫进鼻腔。忍足再次握住迹部的手，五指挤进他的指缝里。他们就这样互相对望着，一句话未说，却好像道尽千言万语。

“看到你这样，我死的心都有。”许久，迹部重新开口的声音有些哽咽，“你的信，我前几天才收到。”

水汽在忍足眼眶内迅速地聚集。他猜到过问题的答案，但真正确认是另一码事。命运将他从迹部身边推开，又在多年之后把他送回来。这条路太长太绕，他一路走得好累，终于可以回到正轨，停下来歇歇喘一口气了吗？他的小景就在他身边，还和从前一样半点没变，太阳给予他力量，指引他前路的方向。

忍足更紧地抓住了迹部的手，感到心里缺失的那一块好像终于找回来了。迹部任由忍足抓着，强烈的情感冲击下，刚有所缓解的头痛又疼了起来。本来不觉得怎么苦，但现在看着你在眼前，才后知后觉地体会到苦闷，好想和你说说，却什么也说不出来。所幸苦日子过去了，还能回来就好。

“我再也不离开你了。”迹部嘴唇颤抖着说。

忍足把迹部揽进怀里，他的脸贴着他的。他们都是孤独的人，好不容易找到一段值得珍视的感情，却被不可抗力硬生生拆散，失去了最爱的人。再也不会经历这份痛苦了。

“小景。”他的手臂绕到迹部后背，用力收紧了。迹部的呼吸落在忍足耳侧，俩人的心跳在胸腔内共鸣，令人感到非常踏实。小景，他忍不住又轻声唤。

“别叫了。”迹部的脸埋进他的脖颈里，一阵潮湿感随之蔓延开来，“我不叫你小侑了。”

忍足稍稍离开迹部，含泪微笑着望进他的眼睛。他捧起迹部的脸，道一句温柔的晚安。迹部阖上眼皮，倦意后知后觉地涌上来，呼吸声很快变得几不可闻。睡梦在这个漫长的夜晚笼罩了他。

忍足痴迷地看了一会儿迹部的睡脸，好像不谙世事、初坠情网的懵懂少年。他情不自禁地探向前凑近，落下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。忍足的双手重新在迹部后背合拢，他们四肢交缠，相互交换着体温和热量。

原来心有所依是这样令人别无所求的感觉。

合着迹部的呼吸声，忍足进入了梦乡。


	10. Chapter 10

迹部醒来的时候觉得脸颊有点痒，便下意识地侧了个身，脸埋进半边枕头里。半梦半醒间，迷迭香的气味一点点侵占了他的感官系统，加速大脑中央处理器于今晨的定例重启，把他从意识模糊中推回现实。迹部猛地睁开眼，大脑模块加载的过程中，他辨认出忍足头发柔韧的触感，熟悉的洗发水气味进一步笼罩了他。他们离得很近，鼻尖几乎抵在一起，吐出的气息相互交错。他看到忍足的长睫毛刷在下眼睑，浓密又分明。

迹部慢慢回忆起昨晚最后的片段——忍足主动抱起他的脑袋，轻轻在他前额抹开薄荷膏，持续整晚的疼痛感奇妙地减轻了。他本能地往忍足身上蹭，反正有微醺作为掩护，撒娇也大可肆无忌惮。明明身体不适在消退，胸中心酸却禁不住上泛。

过去这些年，头疼于迹部是时而到访的宿敌，如怨魂般最喜欢在夜深人静之时悬浮在他床头钻入他的梦。他不愿将脑袋交给不信任的人，从来都独自熬过那些夜晚。有时候也和这位弹簧式敌弱我强的冤家狭路相逢在白昼，如景明所说，他加班持续数日后犯头疼是家常便饭，往往只想打开窗户合拢窗纱就着新鲜空气补个觉。前妻的庭院派对却风雨无阻，有时甚至请来不止一支乐队现场演奏助兴。迹部没有精力前去纠问，往往皱着眉头用最后一丝耐心快步走进车库把房车开进自家林子里，择一清静景秀之地停下休息，在流水的潺潺低语中终于勉强进入睡眠。

每当这时候，迹部总会无法自抑地想起忍足。那双手曾经给予他慰藉，帮助他找回安宁。忍足凝望他的神情十分认真，眉毛不易为人察觉地压低，仿佛在共情他的不适。但他离开他太久了，久到已经快忘记忍足从未有过暖意的指尖抚上他颞侧时的感觉。没有忍足的日子里，身心的平静终于变成了一种奢求。

直到昨晚，时隔整整二十年，他再次在忍足手里疲倦地合上眼。好像于悠悠天地之间形影相吊地在沙漠里行走，唇焦舌燥、步履维艰之时，眼前突然出现一片绿洲，竟然令人有几分恍惚怀疑这是否又是一场不怀好意的海市蜃楼。忍足叫了他“小景”，语气一如往昔，心头最后的烦躁也消失得无影无踪。然而不待他乘胜追击，忍足又把那扇稍微推开的门阖上了。这回迹部决心抓住这个笨蛋，于是溜到忍足房间里爬进他的被窝，紧紧贴着他表白心意。他决不能容忍再一次失去他。

迹部凑近忍足身边，在他怀里找了个舒服的位置，四肢重新交叠。迹部向来有早起晨跑的习惯，唯独今天不愿从床铺里移动半寸。他屏息凝神，感受着忍足的气息，身体异常放松。这才是正确的，全身上下每个细胞都如此叫嚣，错位多年的部件被扳回了原位。

回笼觉的借口数不胜数，迹部放任睡眠再度带走了他。

二度醒来时心情却没有那么愉悦。忍足的体温和气味消失了，空气里仅残留着淡淡的迷迭香味。迹部迅速从被窝里支起身子，环顾四周确认忍足已离开房间，大概出门上班去了。他有些垂头丧气地倒回床，踢了几脚被子，视线落在与之平齐的床头柜上，一张莺色的便签条引起了他的注意。夹起纸条到眼前，他看到了熟悉的笔迹：

_早上有会诊，我先去医院了。早饭在小厨房里，本想做酒糟汤的我怕你又吃醉了。_

_今晚说什么也别出去了，好好歇着观察一晚上。白天如果还不舒服联系大石，我已和他沟通了你的情况，他说这完全可以理疗缓解不必吃药。_

_PS 在大石科里有几率偶遇某个人。_

_O-O_

忍足的字迹和少时相比分毫未变，没有旁人想象中娟秀反而整体歪歪扭扭的——迹部怀疑多年写医嘱生涯只能让他写这类私人信笺时忍着不画符。平片假名暂且不谈，他的汉字甚至没海归迹部写得端正，自然屡次被对方嘲笑。迹部的嘴角在阅读过程中止不住地上扬，视线移到结尾的调侃和落款的眼镜时干脆大笑出声。忍足从前就喜欢给他留纸条，内容五花八门，便签纸倒是一模一样的莺色。迹部记忆尤其深刻，每次拉忍足充当苦力整理部员数据，事后总能在桌上找到一张抱怨名分工资两没有的纸条，落款处画着那副标志性的圆框眼镜。

他面上一脸嫌弃，变着花样揶揄忍足，私下却把所有这些纸条收起来，存在了他第一次长期回国上学时坚持带回的饼干盒里。和忍足渐渐断了联系后，迹部把这个饼干盒同其他忍足相关的东西一起，单独辟出一间收藏在了伦敦郊外一栋归属于他名下的别墅里。他童年在那栋房子里住过三五年，想着日后也回去那里终老，作为他人生的开始和结束。

迹部捏着便签条，反复阅读数遍后，塞进自己的钱包里。他不自觉想象起忍足现在的样子，估计已经到达办公室披上白大褂摇身一变成人模狗样的忍足教授（自称儿科病区的全民偶像），匆匆忙忙赶往会议室落座，在最前排一本正经地交叉起手指，迹部眼里的笑意渐浓，抓起桌面上的手机查看了今天的日程安排后，毫不犹豫地把晚上的应酬拖出了日程表。

他又在屏幕上斟酌半晌，按下了发送键。今晚早点回家，他写。

短信提示音响得很快，重新点亮了屏幕。你也是，忍足回。

迹部的目光瞬时闪烁起来。终于回来了，他抓着手机想。今天的工作日程不算空闲，上午召开董事会，下午商洽最新并购计划。但想到晚上回家就能见到忍足，这看似平常的一天似乎也变得有所期待。那块缺失的拼图被填上了，原来心有牵挂是这样美好的事，心脏在胸腔内鲜活地跳动，诉说着失而复得的意义。迹部转身进了小厨房，准备好好享用忍足做好的早饭。

这天过得不快不慢，迹部比以往更加频繁地想起医院里的忍足，他和科室里的孩子们交流时温柔的眼神，他在手术室里执刀时全神贯注的模样。他的天才一如既往地让他感到骄傲，迹部托起腮帮子，继续埋头处理成堆的文件，全无前些日子的心绪不宁。

迹部难得在晚饭前回了家，景明兴奋不已，和金毛一起跑到爸爸身边，仰着小脸汇报今天的学习内容，金毛在一旁欢快地摇着尾巴。他吩咐厨师做了忍足爱吃的青箭鱼，在饭桌上边和儿子聊天边等忍足回家。忍足回得却比平时晚，第一轮备好的饭菜凉掉了，迹部命令厨师重新做了一遍。他不断确认挂表上爬过的分针，终于理解了等待的焦灼。

天色完全暗下来的时候，忍足一脸倦意地推开了餐厅的门。景明蹦蹦跳跳地跑过去把他拉到饭桌前，刚从厨房端出来的第二轮饭菜被罩得严丝合缝。忍足眨了一下眼睛，满含歉意的目光移向迹部，“下班前送来了个急诊……”迹部自然不在意，大手一挥打断了忍足的解释，示意他赶快坐下来吃饭。忍足从善如流地落了座，夹了一大口米饭送进嘴里。

自从忍足搬过来后，他们仨还是第一次共享晚饭时光。景明担任了推进对话的主要角色，几经提醒才低头扒一口饭菜。忍足偶尔和迹部的视线在空中相接，浅浅地抬起嘴角，又不好意思似地迅速移开。金毛钻在饭桌底下，来回蹭着每个人的裤脚，不小心用鼻子拱掉了迹部的拖鞋，被男主人笑骂着“踹”了一脚，发出委屈的呜咽。仿日落时分的金红色灯光落在饭桌上，晚饭在对话中走向其乐融融。

食事完毕，孩子被送回房间休息。有了昨晚的前车之鉴，忍足告诫景明不许进行多余的睡前活动，小朋友缩在被窝里露出半个脑袋，勉勉强强学着他的关西腔拖长尾音答应了。迹部在门口抱着胳膊看热闹，一副乐享其成的样子。门在后背阖上了，迹部和忍足站在走廊的阴影里。

“要不要一起看电影？家庭影院放映效果很好，你肯定喜欢。”迹部抓起忍足的手。

忍足没有躲开，垂下刘海说好。

于是俩人来到家庭放映室。迹部正打算找一部合忍足口味的爱情文艺片，忍足突然拦住他，从琳琅满目的碟盒里熟练地抽出一张，“看这个吧？昨晚景明看的就是这个。”迹部扫过碟片标题，顿时明白了忍足前面对孩子的态度，不禁咧开嘴角乐了。

“《保持缄默》？”他慢悠悠地把盘推入影碟机，“没什么不好啊。”忍足不置可否地笑了。

忍足和迹部坐回宽敞的沙发里，放映室暗了下去。英式黑色喜剧，年轻时因果断杀掉出轨丈夫及其情人的老太太终于刑满出狱，应募管家进入因生活琐碎不堪重负的女儿家中以自己的方式贯彻正义，用铁铲和熨斗消灭掉妨碍女儿一家生活的邻居们，让他们在私家池塘底部找到新的永久归宿。迹部在过程里多次拍着大腿称妙，转头看到忍足的扑克脸果不其然已破功，和他交换会心的眼神和笑意。

忍足清了清嗓子，“你昨天不还和景明说揍人么？幸好他没说出把小朋友沉池塘底的话。”

“本大爷可是认真的。”迹部得意洋洋地摇了摇手指。忍足没有反驳。

电影定格在意味深长的镜头，屏幕上滚动起演职员表。忍足反而收起了先前的笑，若有所思地支起下巴。迹部看着忍足沉思的侧脸，对谜题的底稍微能猜到个大概，不动声色地挪到他身边。忍足的身体一僵，肩膀上传来迹部脑袋的重量。

忍足抓起遥控器关掉了电影，“今天感觉怎么样，头还疼吗？”

“好多了，没有疼过。”迹部更近地贴上忍足，手摸在他的后腰。

忍足的身体绷紧了，迹部的手描绘出他尾椎骨的形状。空气里的粒子仿佛胶着在一起，发出噼里啪啦的零星声响。半晌，忍足慢慢转过脸，一言不发地抵上迹部的额头，虹膜里缀着光点。迹部打破了这个姿势，钳住他的下巴，主动吻了上去。

找到对方嘴唇的时候，夜空里的烟花一簇簇地炸开。迹部得到比想象中热烈得多的回应，一时说不清谁比谁更贪婪而不知餍足。他们的双手在衣服下面打架，热量在四肢之间弥散开来。他摘掉忍足碍事的眼镜，扔进地毯里。忍足摸着他的一侧脸颊，这回不遗余力地重新压迫下来。迹部顺势倒向沙发里，主导权微妙地转移了，虽说本来只要对象是忍足他就不大在意这个。

忍足的动作很粗糙。他想表达的东西太多，急切的吻落在迹部身上，触觉神经被无限放大。但某些不确定的情绪在周围流动，他努力试图找到合适的节奏，掌心沁出了汗。迹部便知道忍足压抑太久了，外强中干的冰川摇摇欲坠，岩浆在沉睡的火山口徘徊。他安抚性地攀上忍足的脑袋，顺了顺他的头发。

侑士，他的眼睛里盛着笑。

忍足和迹部之间撑起的空间坍缩了。他的脸埋进迹部的脖颈里，情不自禁地咬着他的耳朵。耳廓细微的绒毛泛着白光，剃出的胡须相互扎着角逐。小景，他喃喃地说。迹部感受到他嘴唇的颤动，心脏附近的血管拧了一下。

……我的小景。

仿佛一声轻叹，落在迹部的耳侧。忍足的动作一点点变慢了，像中途卡壳的老式磁带，直至完全停止转动。他们的皮肤挤压在一起，来自于迹部上方的重量陡然增加了。他疑惑地推了推这头大型动物，没有得到任何回应。忍足回家时疲惫的面容浮上他的脑海，意识到问题所在后，迹部笑得前所未有的夸张。

忍足的呼吸非常均匀，已然进入睡眠。他的双手缠在迹部身上，维持着临睡前的最后一个动作。迹部小心翼翼地把他从自己身上搬下来，唯恐将他从睡梦中吵醒。忍足现在的样子称得上糟糕，衬衣早在先前阵亡了，露出上半身精瘦的形状，西裤的拉链却还卡在一半，怎么看都不是舒适的入睡选择。

白天工作太累了吗，迹部的手停在忍足的发旋。即使这样的忍足在他眼里也是可爱的，迹部毫无自觉为忍足戴上的滤镜之厚，最后一隅仅存的理智感叹着他陷得太深。他走出放映室，吩咐管家搬来被褥，在颇有余裕的房间内铺好。迹部摆手让管家回去休息，然后极尽轻柔地把忍足挪到被褥里，担心这样难免睡得不舒服，干脆把他剥了个干净。

忍足比以前白很多，肌肉和线条却不比小时候差，反而更加结实。看来哪怕长期工作时间在实验室、手术室、诊室、图书馆四点一线，忍足医生也没有疏于锻炼。迹部不由自主地咽了咽，把自己的衣物也除干净，躺到熟睡的忍足旁边，毫不客气地吃了一遍送上门的豆腐。没有了布料的阻隔，他们的热量直接辐射在彼此身上，比以往任何时候都更坦诚。

不想打扰忍足的甜梦，迹部依依不舍地收住了动作，默默在心里给他记了笔账。他们未来有很多时间可以消耗，他大可以不着急慢慢来。但他还是无可救药地觉得忍足可爱过甚，脑海里回放着忍足刚刚的样子，心也这么柔软了下去。

“幸好你没有讨老婆。”他把当年忍足的话原句奉还，“否则我该怎么办呢。”

哪怕变胖、变丑、变成油嘴滑舌的中年大叔、甚至缺胳膊少腿生活不能自理也无所谓，只要没有讨了老婆就好。他低声说。

像是听到这话似的，忍足在他怀里动了动。迹部收紧臂弯，在忍足的额头上印下晚安吻。晚风吹开窗帘，银色月光从外面洒进来，睡眠笼罩了他们。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章注：
> 
> 1、迷迭香来自于前一阵冰帝香水忍足侑士个人款的中调。出处：
> 
> 《哈姆雷特》
> 
> Act 4,Scene 5
> 
> OPHELIA
> 
> There's rosemary,that's for remembrance; pray,
> 
> love,remember:and there is pansies.that's for thoughts.
> 
> 迷迭香，可以帮助回忆。亲爱的，请你牢记在心！
> 
> 2、玩过《学园祭的王子》的想必记得大爷跟《哈姆雷特》这部剧的密切关系。
> 
> 不只是迷迭香在这部戏里被莎聚聚强行跟记忆捆绑为意象，奥菲利亚这个名字的希腊词根本意就是“相助”——和“侑”字某人自己解释的取义完全相同。（作者之狗头）


	11. Chapter 11

清晨的阳光抚上忍足的脸，他缓慢地分开眼皮，迹部放大的帅脸映入眼帘。迹部的手指缠在忍足的头发里，看到他醒来时毫无防备的样子，嘴角的弧度下意识地又上扬了。拜低血压体质所赐，忍足的大脑在比常人慢上数倍的启动时间里，渐渐回想起昨晚自己和迹部交换过那些不计其数的吻。他辨认出迹部毛茸茸的胸膛，下一秒意识到他们正面对面坦诚相待。

“醒啦？”迹部的脸枕着半边手臂，漫不经心地卷起一绺他的头发。

他们的身体松松地挨在一起，来自对方的热量传递过来。忍足试图读取大脑存档记录，无奈昨晚的记忆断了片，光记得迹部摸着他的头发喊他侑士，其余一团混沌不清。迹部的声音非常柔和，大有纵容他随心所欲胡来的意思。眼前的线索都指向一个答案，他张了张嘴，难得偏离了沉稳的人设，发现自己竟然打不出个辞句连贯的腹稿。

“你想说，你会负责？”迹部扬起一侧眉毛质问。忍足巴不得有现成的梯子向上爬，顺坡下驴地点了点下巴。

迹部的手顺着他的头发滑下来，指尖停在下颏中央。“但你根本就是犯罪未遂啊，还是不能犯未遂。”迹部意味深长地说，“知道什么叫不能犯未遂吗？”

忍足愣了几秒，解读出迹部的潜台词后，紧张地拽过被子。迹部眼里的笑意更深、简直要藏不住了，“某人昨晚可是撩到半截，倒头就睡啊。”

忍足心里的狼崽顿时垂头丧气地趴在地上，尾巴耷拉了下来。他小时候有过在回家电车上看书睡着的经历，但那都无关紧要，大不了在坐过站时懊恼地一边揉着脑袋，一边走向对面反方向的站台。办事中途睡着却大相径庭，况且对象还是记挂多年的心上人。

他想起前十年中屈指可数的几次失败恋爱经历，女友提分手时投来的复杂眼神。外科医生不配拥有私人时间，忍足的情感经历实则远不如某些好事之徒揣测的那般丰富，为数不多的几次心动都以莫名其妙被甩告终。后来小外甥女搬入家中，生活重心彻底发生转移，从此拒绝了所有联谊的邀请。他现在对于前女友欲言又止的面庞建立了全新的理解，自觉丢人地垂下了眼睑。

“没事。”迹部察觉到忍足的沮丧，贴上他的额头，“今天晚上，我等你。”

不知是没想到迹部惯着他到了这种地步，还是被大爷的美色迷晕了脑袋——忍足呆呆地“嗯”了一声。从前便是这样，放任他游离于网球场的胜负之外，以自己的方式找到通往顶点的道路。现在有过之而无不及，丢开一贯的大爷式原则，反倒把给他顺毛置于优先地位。这么想着，忍足覆盖上迹部的嘴唇，留下一个浅尝辄止的吻。他们分开时迹部无疑是愉悦的，似乎已经对昨晚的旧账不屑一顾。

难得的周末假期，迹部看出忍足脸上残留的倦意，提出带他去大自然里好好放松。忍足当然不会拒绝，甚至少见地流露出期待之意。他们把出游的消息带给景明，孩子得知后兴奋不已，抱着一背包的装备坐上房车，金毛在他身边欢快地摇着尾巴。

迹部干脆利落地把忍足轰到副驾位后迅速戴上了墨镜扣好了安全带。房车飙进宅邸后身的自家林子里，穿过蜿蜒曲折的小径，窗外逐渐变换了景色，一排排茂密植被往后倒退。鸟儿盘旋在空中，掠过棉花糖般的朵朵白云。伴随着吱呀声，房车在湿润的泥土上画出弧线，沉重的车体在摇晃过后停下来，他们来到湛蓝的湖边。

景明迫不及待地率先下了车，踩上湖边的石子路，两步并三步地来回跑。金毛跟在孩子身后，同样撒欢地围着他吠。清晨的薄雾已经散开，阳光钻出厚厚的云层，一倾而下洒在湖面上，反射出一片粼粼波光。

忍足扶着房车的门框，新鲜空气招呼在他脸上。迹部在他身后熄了火，拍上忍足的背，轰着他往外走。他们笃悠悠地走到湖边，一路上被青草和野花亲切问候。微风在耳畔呢喃，迹部对着湖面张开双臂，一头金发被阳光晒得发白。

“有钱人的世界啊。”忍足手揣在兜里感叹。富丽堂皇的宫殿后面还别有天地，虽然仍在他的想象范围之内，但考虑到位处东京难免觉得太夸张了。

迹部困惑地转过脸，多花了好几秒理解忍足的话。他眯起眼睛，“还以为你早习惯了。”

“意外地没有啊……”忍足佯作真诚地自我反省。

迹部从鼻腔里哼了一声，“那你可得趁早。”

他的右手举过头顶，清脆的响指声撞进空气里。忍足忙不迭地答应，谁叫他喜欢看迹部神采飞扬的样子。迹部展开一个满意的笑，不待忍足反应过来，他飞快地拉扯光身上的衣物，助跑向前跳进了湖心。忍足的眼神称得上惊恐，看着湖面上激开的几圈涟漪。迹部面朝上仰躺慢慢浮了上来，半截身体没在水里，头发丝上挂着水珠。他出门时里面穿的就是三角泳裤，还是最花哨的那条。

景明循着声响跑过来，看到在水面上自得其乐的他爸，一脸习以为常的样子。他拉开背包，掏出干瘪的游泳圈和手动充气筒，一只巨大的小黄鸭在他脚边渐渐站了起来。景明颇豪迈地扯掉身上碍事的衣服，动作和他爸如出一辙。他把小黄鸭用一个漂亮的三分球动作投进湖里，稳稳一跳压在鸭子背上。

小黄鸭带着孩子漂向湖心，他的脚丫子在湖面上拍打出水花，不忘得意地冲远处的迹部扮鬼脸伸舌头略略略。迹部以光速直接游到儿子旁边，嫌弃地伸出手，试图把他从鸭子背上拽入水中。景明死死地扒着鸭脖不撒手，以一副和小黄鸭共存亡的架势，拼命往远离他爸的方向扑腾。

在岸上围观了全过程的忍足目瞪口呆。即使作为和小朋友们朝夕相处的儿科医生，他也是第一次见到这种大人孩子共嬉的花样。金毛跑到他身边坐下了，卷起的尾巴蹭着他的裤腿，像是对于湖面上的场景见怪不怪。忍足看看淡定的金毛，再看看仍在僵持的那对父子，没忍住笑出了声。

迹部和景明闻声一齐转过头来，鄙夷的目光爬在忍足身上。忍足暂且不想卷入这俩人的纷争，别过脸假装自己在看风景。这自然是徒劳。迹部大声下旨命他赶快脱了下水，景明在鸭子背上对着他手舞足蹈，连金毛也重新站起来，仰着脑袋冲他不停地叫唤。

这种时候倒统一战线了，忍足忿忿地想。

忍足回房车换上泳裤，不情不愿地一步步挪入湖里。早春的寒意扎入身子，令他不自觉打了个颤，他甩了甩浸湿的头发，干脆利落地起身手脚并用爬上了岸，明确宣告放弃。景明不甘心地拖长尾音喊着侑士，努力把小黄鸭划向岸边。迹部先是笑弯了腰，然后换上貌似和善的眼神，直看得忍足心里发毛。他长吁短叹了一番，封闭了心灵，最终还是下到湖里。

越过流水的阻力，忍足一步步走向迹部，四肢逐渐适应了水面之下的温度。停在离迹部三五步外的地方，他装模作样地架起胳膊，视线突然模糊了，冰凉的水珠顺着上半身滑下来。在忍足最讨厌的狼狈状态里，迹部大刺刺的得意笑声拍打着他的鼓膜。他委委屈屈地抹了把脸，新一轮的灾难从他头顶浇下来。这回的罪魁祸首是景明。小朋友合拢双手作瓢，学着他爸的样子而一脸淡定地舀水泼向忍足。

忍足觉得自己在家里的地位岌岌可危，摸着湿漉漉的头发叹了口气。狗急还跳墙，何况他是匹狼。他眼神一黯，孩子注意到变化，警觉地把小黄鸭往相反的方向划，但他没有逃过忍足的反击，瞬间淋成了一只落汤鸡。迹部加入了这场战争，一时之间水花四溅，哪方都不甘示弱。金毛沿着岸边跑动，冲着湖面上闹成一团的三人吠。

太阳悬在空中，明晃晃的光把整片林子带进正午。一家三口意犹未尽地上了岸，换回干燥舒爽的纯棉衣服。他们把烧烤架搬到湖边，烤网底下窜出火焰，发出呲啦呲啦的声响。早上腌制好的串儿成排摊开，新鲜肉混着炭火气息的香味弥漫在空气里。景明围着烧烤架跃跃欲试，在忍足的指点下掌握着火候。金毛好奇地凑近烧烤架，被扑面的热气熏回来，迹部撸着它的毛一通嘲笑。忍足在升起的烟雾里对上迹部的视线，用一个真诚的笑作为回应。

他们填饱了肚子，在湖边找地方坐下。迹部熟练地甩开鱼竿，颇有耐心地注视着浮漂的变化，忍足对垂钓没多少研究，安安静静陪在迹部旁边。景明起初仍有余力，捡了根树枝在泥地上各种捣鼓，后来消耗完精力感到乏了，靠着乖顺的金毛打起了盹。湖面上吹来轻风，几丛长草随之摇动。

“我以前经常一个人来这里。”迹部笔直地盯着浮漂，“钓鱼、睡觉，有时也下湖游泳。”

“这地方不错。”忍足想象出迹部独自一人在湖边的剪影，坐得离他近了一点。

“嗯，是挺好。”迹部点头。浮漂沉了下去，他慢慢开始将鱼线回收。一尾鱼被轻巧地提到空中，来到鱼筒内的新家园。迹部换上新的饵料，再次将鱼竿甩入湖。

“你这周统共才睡了多少个小时？”迹部侧过脸，捕捉着忍足面容里的倦意，“困了的话靠着我补补觉吧。”

忍足把脑袋枕在了迹部肩膀上，发梢蹭在他的脖颈里。昨天站了六小时的手术台，今天又闹腾了一整个上午，他确实需要一份安稳的午睡。记得小时候乘大巴出去比赛，并排坐是他们俩的习惯。有几次头靠头睡着了，被慈郎偷拍了照片，开开心心地发上社交网络。照片里俩人睡得乱七八糟，被迹部看到后嗤之以鼻，忍足悄悄存下了图，设成了之后一段时间的手机屏保。

忍足阖上了眼睛，呼吸趋于清浅。好像只要在迹部身边，睡眠就变成了一件轻而易举的事情。他在脑海里描绘出今天的悠闲时光，突然意识到过去的数小时里他大脑放空，第一次完全忘记了小外甥女的事。那些回忆是他心头上的一道疤，表面上长出了新的皮肉，底下未曾痊愈的伤口却总时不时隐隐作痛。然而刚刚的欢声笑语里，那道疤似乎消隐无踪了，纵容他沉溺在平静的幸福里。他无法评判好坏，在越来越模糊的意识里陷入沉思。

再次醒来的时候，酒糟和味噌的香味钻进忍足鼻腔里。他撑起身子，发现自己不知何时移动了位置，躺到迹部腿上。循着香味的来源，他看到眼前摆放的一碗热汤。白萝卜和炸豆腐挤在一起，肥美而纹路分明的三文鱼肉若隐若现，葱花作为点缀撒在中间。

“——粕汁？”忍足惊讶地问。

“嗯。本来想就煮点酱汤来着，结果在车上冰箱里除了味噌还发现了酒糟、腌三文鱼和油豆腐，猜你是带来想做这个。”迹部揉了揉大腿，“我以前去你家串门说这个不错时你不是和我说过做法吗？凭大概印象煮了一锅。”

“爸爸不想弄醒侑士，就让我把小煤气灶和汤锅搬过来。做的过程里我也帮忙了。”景明凑过来，把碗端起来递给忍足，“特别好吃呢。”

忍足舀起一勺汤，新鲜鱼肉混着酒糟的浓香。看到他的眼底闪过惊喜，迹部紧绷的神经放松了，理所当然地勾起嘴角。大碗很快见了底，发酵酒的那点残余让血液变得热腾腾的。景明盛出锅内所剩的最后一点粕汁，就着碗底舔了个干净，被迹部笑骂一声“没出息”。

天空变换了颜色，夜幕在树林背后展开。忍足正打算带孩子回房车里休息，迹部神神秘秘地伸手拦下了，引着他们沿湖绕了半圈，一座小木屋出现在葱茏之间。景明显然是第一次和这座小木屋打照面，带着金毛推门进屋，好奇地跑来跑去到处摆弄。

屋内空间算不上宽敞，开放式厨房和客厅相连，落地窗通往外面的露台，藤椅和秋千沐浴在月光之下。装修上很像北欧的猎户小屋，松木的清香扑面而来，随处可见小巧的绿色盆栽。石材堆砌出墙上的燃木壁炉，一盏吊灯从天花板垂下来，暖黄色的光显得格外温馨。

三人挤在沙发里，有一搭没一搭地聊天，金毛摇着尾巴从地毯跳上来，在温暖的织物里打了个滚儿，找到属于自己的位置。景明大咧咧地枕上忍足的大腿，缠着他给自己讲一个睡前故事，忍足旁边是贴着他的迹部，正揉着怀里金毛的脑袋。壁炉里的柴火撞击出噼啪声响，忍足的声音也一点点变低沉，金毛和孩子同时进入了梦乡。

和迹部交换了眼神，忍足小心地把景明抱回床上，拽过厚实的毯子盖好。忍足回过头，迹部站在摇曳的灯光里看着他。

“上来阁楼看看吧。”迹部朝他伸出手。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 按：
> 
> 不似明灯照，又非暗幕张。  
朦胧春月夜，美景世无双。
> 
> 有言在先：本章有车影，未到驾龄的自行退避。

他们的手指缠在一起，轻手轻脚地离开了景明房间。绕到卧室背后的走廊，二人一前一后一级一级往上踩宽木板斜梯至倒数第二格，迹部往上方伸手一推，忍足这才发现隐蔽于天花板内的活板门。两人先后爬进阁楼，楼下钻进来的灯光被再度合上的活板门挡住了。

适应了阁楼里的光线，房间的全貌在忍足眼前展开——阁楼整体低矮，两扇斜顶落地大天窗增加了空间感；月色穿过自然采光玻璃投进来，像最上等的轻纱铺满了一室木地板。一床厚被褥铺在屋中央，四周散落着蓬松的织物。迹部来到墙边的燃木壁炉生起火，橙黄色的火苗窜上来，掉落的火星子砸在柴木之间，炸出毕毕剥剥的声响。以壁炉为原点，热量在屋内渐渐辐射开来，驱散了早春夜晚的凉意。

好像筑了一个只属于他们的巢——世俗杂事被隔在这间屋子之外，大脑彻底放空了，眼里唯独映出彼此的倒影。迹部拉着忍足倒进被褥，后背陷入布料里柔软的凹陷。他们仰着脸，视线正好落在斜上方的大天窗，夜色悉数收进眼底。

一轮明月高挂正向中天攀升。今晚是满月，月光朦胧勾勒出圆盘的形状。起初只能看见两三颗星星，然后从那里开始一发不可收拾，捕捉到一颗又一颗闪烁的光点。斜顶大天窗足以看出迹部颇费了一番心思（和一大部分金钱）——他们躺在阁楼的被褥里，却如同直接置身于野外星罗密布的苍穹之下。

“喜欢吗？”迹部侧过脸问。

“嗯。”忍足睁大了眼睛，盯着头顶的这片星空，“这间阁楼……”

“专门给你建的。”迹部轻描淡写地说，重新勾住了忍足的手指，“你刚搬来的时候，我就差人筹建这间小木屋，半月前才刚刚完工。前面瞧出来了吧，连景明也是第一次过来。”

他握紧了忍足的手，“想着你喜欢看星星、看月亮，就辟出了这处阁楼。天窗玻璃特意还招了标几个方案里选定的，隔热隔音防紫外线的同时透光率无可挑剔。再过几个月一入了夏，黄昏的时候就能躲懒在这里看夕照，你肯定也喜欢。”

忍足咽了咽，试图寻找合适的措辞，喉咙却发不出声音。转头找到迹部的眼睛，他的睫毛上反着月光，向来硬朗的面部线条在这一瞬间显得异常柔和。忍足忽然想到小时候迹部陪他看过的无数场电影，每次都以肩膀上多出一颗脑袋的重量告终。迹部手里攥着没来得及递给忍足的纸巾，微微翘起的发尾刮蹭着忍足的脖子。冗长的电影结束，忍足轻轻把迹部推醒。他睁开眼时总是迷茫又懊恼的，却仍不忘揶揄几句忍足眼角的泪痕。下一部忍足钟意的文艺爱情电影上映，迹部又会乐此不疲地重蹈覆辙。

迹部是他的神明吗？从来没有嫌弃过他的麻烦，耐心解读他所有高深莫测的情绪，无条件满足他一切无可救药的浪漫主义。身体先于大脑采取了行动，忍足倾身向前，盖住了迹部的嘴唇，在口腔内交换彼此的味道。眼镜撞在了鼻梁上，架在两人中间构成障碍，迫使他们稍稍离开对方。

迹部蛮不讲理地扯掉忍足的眼镜，手指贴上他的脸颊，“这次再睡着看我怎么罚你，啊嗯？”他一个字一个字地扔下来，语气调侃中竟掺着一丝幽怨。

忍足的脸顿时烧得发烫，后知后觉意识到迹部心里给他记了笔账。自己心里居住的狼崽便用爪子在地面上刨了个坑，跳进去忙不迭地把自己埋了起来。他垂着睫毛嘟囔了一句，“不会睡着。”

迹部的指尖停在忍足的唇中间，表情看上去十分愉悦。忍足衔住他的小半段指节，委屈地咬了一口又松开。迹部眼里的笑意更明显了，忍足于是抓住他的手腕，翻身压了过去。“你无法想象我有多饿。饿了很久了，今天一定要吃个够本。”忍足意味深长地说。他的膝盖支在迹部身体的两侧，迹部躺在下面枕着自己另一边手臂有些暗暗好笑地看着他，一副居高临下的是他大爷而不是忍足的样子。

“你甚至都不受男人欢迎吗？”迹部表面得意洋洋内心暗自窃喜地问，“太寂寞了点儿吧。”

忍足貌似惆怅地叹了口气，“你别饱汉子不知饿汉子饥啊，小景。”

“你怎么断定本大爷是饱汉子？”迹部抬起一条腿，不轻不重地往忍足双腿间给了一膝盖。

忍足的躯干应这一膝盖塌下来，迹部在自己耳边听到他愉快地倒吸了一口冷气。“你当初看上孩子妈绝对有能喂饱你这个因素，我还不懂你。”

这回忍足不再有任何犹疑，把动作的掌控权交给本能，触觉占据了神经系统的全部资源。壁炉里的柴火相互撞击，阁楼内的温度停在恰到好处的地方，坦诚相待似乎才是正确的配置。解开最后的遮蔽物，忍足把他们握在一起，俩人发出一声共同的叹息。眼底逐渐染上迷惑，残留的理智驱使之下，忍足将询问的目光投向迹部。迹部摊开一侧手臂，从织物里翻出小瓶子和塑料方形小袋，层层叠叠丢进被褥里。

壁炉里的柴火越烧越旺，两个黑影被投在后方的木墙上。他们像是在角斗，谁也不让着谁，难舍难分地缠在了一起。两条腿被抬到空中，弯折成各种扭曲的形状。弓起的后背俯下去，修长的手臂环上来，两个黑影重新交叠了，呈现出规律的起伏。呼吸声焦灼着，热量涌进了空气里。节奏频率一点点变换了，影子们突然停止胡作非为，几秒之后陷进了被褥里。

他们隔了一拳的距离并排躺，各自调整着呼吸，任何言语都变得多余。迹部反手搭在汗涔涔的额头上，享受着此时此刻的疲倦。他自认把不同类型的亲密分得很清楚，在和前妻感情破裂之前，他俩在睡前共享过不少欢愉，却几乎从不同床共枕。某种程度上，他厌恶没有意义的肢体接触。忍足永远是那个例外。在忍足身边时迹部别无所求，哪怕什么都不想什么都不做，甚至连看得见摸不着他也是心满意足的。迹部躺回忍足的怀里，感到头顶的发旋里落下一个吻。

“小景，你听过辉夜姬的故事吗？”忍足的五指梳在迹部头发里。

“嗯？”迹部抬起眼睛，看到斜顶天窗外的星空。

“辉夜姬原是月宫仙子，因犯了过错被贬入人间，以经历磨难的方式来赎罪。她降生在竹林里，一对伐竹翁夫妇发现后将她带回家，当成自己的女儿养育成人。”忍足娓娓道来，像在给景明念睡前故事。

“出落成了大美人么？”迹部懒洋洋地问，“好俗。”

“对啊。王公贵族争相求亲，但她谁都瞧不上。”忍足点点头，“后来某个月圆之夜，月宫里的人来接她。辉夜姬和伐竹翁夫妇作别，回到了月亮上去。”

“结果还是回月亮了啊。”迹部盯着朦胧的月光，“哪天你也要回月亮上去么？”

忍足浅浅地笑了。夜空里的星星招呼着他，一闪一烁眨着眼睛。圆月挂在边上，温柔的月光映照四周。许久，忍足深吸一口气，转头望进迹部的眼睛里。迹部的心里一紧，知道他接下来的话十分重要，安抚性地捏了捏忍足的手。

“我以前，最怕下班回家。家里除了能吃人的回忆什么都没有，还不如在病区里陪着孩子们心里踏实。我在办公室弄了张充气床，有几次加班写病历晚了，就地凑合一晚上，一点不觉得比家里差。”忍足缓缓地说，“现在不一样了，每天都盼着回家，想早点见到你和景明。”

“好像做梦一样。小景还是和以前一样，我可以和你朝夕相见。说出来不怕你笑话：没你的时候天天都在想，现在有你了、明明就在我身边，伸出一根指头就能碰到的距离，我却还是完全没有真实感。”忍足的睫毛在眼睑下方投出一片阴影，“……明天醒来，我还能看到你吗？”

迹部感到心里什么东西翻滚着搅上来——仿佛看见了小时候的忍足。记得那是初三的末尾同是春寒料峭之时，他们并排坐在樱花树下，迹部再次提到重回英伦的事宜。微风吹起一树粉白的早樱，忍足惆怅地叹了口气：你能不走该多好？那样我们能一起上高中，我就能每天和你朝夕相见，他说。迹部看着忍足的侧脸恍了神，满脑子想着不要和心上人分开，回家后在祖父面前犯了倔，甚至出言顶撞，反而让他更快地失去了心爱的人。

他是认真想过永远和忍足在一起。刚出国的那段时间，他仍每天和忍足煲长途电话粥，听忍足熟悉的声音贴在耳边，想着要在十月生日仲秋之时和忍足表白。他早早开始计划，如何让管家在生日前一天把忍足塞上私人飞机，漂洋过海来到他的身边庆生。他按着忍足的喜好把伦敦地图做上标记，从书店出来穿过狭窄的小巷，便可以漫步在少有游客的河畔。迹部打算以伦敦眼为背景让夜空在恰到好处之时炸开烟花，从背后抱住忍足说从今天开始你就是本大爷一个人的了不可以说不要，在他措手不及的时候扳过他的脸，顺利赢得他们之间的第一个吻。

这计划自然是打了水漂。秋风渐起之际，他和忍足的联系已经不稳定，电话无人接听成了常态，邮件回复则要等上三五天，交流往往是断档的。后面的故事便不需赘言了。

面前这个人是他独一无二的宝贝，想要好好珍惜和爱护，这份心情二十年来没有一天发生过改变。二十年前他没有保护好忍足，让他们承受无端分离的痛苦，在忍足最需要的时候不曾陪在他身边——再也不会了。十六岁的他还不懂忍足真正想要的，光想着用光鲜漂亮的东西取悦心上人，三十六岁的他早已不一样了，他知道忍足想要的一直很简单，现在只想给心爱的人一个家。

“不是说了吗，我再也不离开你。”迹部极尽轻柔的语气说，“以后你就有家了，哪里也不许跑。你还是景明的新爸爸……反正我看那小子也更黏你。”语气里有微妙的醋意，吃醋对象模棱两可。

忍足的眼眶里迅速聚集了湿气，然后一点点被他收了回去。半晌，他轻轻地落了一句，“可，你才是我最心爱的小孩。”迹部眨了一下眼睛，孩子般地扬起嘴角笑了。

他们对望了很久，久到月亮在夜空里移动了位置，忍足仍是一脸依赖地看着迹部。果然还是对忍足没有一点办法，迹部心想，即使下一秒忍足开口说想要天上的星星，自己也会想方设法给他摘来。但他心甘情愿，甚至觉得庆幸，如果可以的话，他只想把这世界上最好的东西全部给忍足，看他对自己露出卸下负担、毫无保留的笑。

忍足的长睫毛一下一下扇在他的心上，迹部终于再也忍不住了。

于是他压到了忍足上方，刘海挂在忍足的前额，仔细吻他的眼睛和鼻梁，然后移到他的嘴唇。忍足先是愣了几秒，很快乖顺地给予回应，得到了一连串的奖励和疼爱。不知餍足似地，他主动迎合着迹部的动作，爪子不忘吃着迹部大腿上的豆腐，却毫无自觉自己看上去有多美味。迹部的一声叹息落在忍足的耳侧，他不容反抗地略显强硬地把忍足翻了过来。

“不能看着你的脸。”迹部咬着忍足的耳朵，“否则我坚持不了太久。”

学着先前忍足的样子，迹部慢慢打开了他的身体。迹部用鼻尖拱开这人后颈的碎发，贪婪地汲取着忍足的味道。得好好喂饱你啊，迹部抬起身子含糊地说，手指停在忍足微温的脊柱线上。忍足旋即明白了迹部的意思。他契合进入了他，不遗余力地探索未知的结构。忍足的呼吸不久变了调，迹部抓着忍足的手，放任原始的本能带走了他们。

奇妙的晕眩感里，他们互相叫着对方的名字，确认彼此的存在，一遍又一遍。

……爱你。他们从轻飘飘的云端里一起跌落，一时分辨不出是谁的声音。

他们之间缺失了整整二十年，但对方始终渗透在自己生命里。有些东西即使泥泞也无法改变，原以为早在风吹雨打中枯萎了，回过头却发现大错特错，它们的根深扎入泥土，从缠绕的荆棘里吸取养分，生命力顽强地生长着，以自己的方式和命运抗争，发出绝不妥协的呼喊。漫长的黑夜总会过去，清晨第一缕阳光普照大地的时候，一朵小花挣扎着绽放开花骨朵，香气芬芳。

月满阁楼，他们相抵着额头，交换了今晚的最后一个吻。


	13. Chapter 13

阳光抚摸上脸颊，把他们从安稳的睡梦中带回来。对方的呼吸落在咫尺之外，两副温热的躯体相挨，以面对面的姿势望进彼此的眼睛里。迹部的手指贴上忍足的脸，把他睡乱了的头发一根根拨到耳朵后面，指尖停留在他的后颈。俩人之间的距离缩短了，原本计划浅尝辄止的早安吻一发不可收拾，昨晚的亲密记忆在脑海里回放，四肢更加紧密地缠在一起。

迹部索性翻到上方，把忍足牢牢地卡在被褥和自己之间。忍足乖顺地仰起脑袋，露出修长的脖颈，任迹部像小动物一样啃上来。他的五指顺着迹部的头发，贴着耳朵轻声提醒，“景明在楼下呢，孩子该醒了。”

迹部把忍足的话作耳旁风，兴致盎然地加重了手里动作的力度。忍足展开一个无奈又宠溺的笑，把迹部的脑袋拉下来，在耳鬓厮磨之间交换了主被动地位。热量在空气里弥散开来，活板门下方就在这时传来声音。

“爸爸？侑士？”底下的楼梯发出沉闷的撞击声，景明似乎在努力尝试蹦起来，伸手去够身高范围之外的活板门。金毛也在他身边发出附和的叫唤。

被孩子坏了好事，迹部不爽地拧起了眉毛。忍足给予了他一个安抚性的吻，反被心怀不甘的某人狠狠捏了把腰。忍足笑着啄了一下迹部的鼻尖，抬起头若无其事地回应了阁楼底下景明的问话。

小朋友不依不饶地站在下面，直到忍足和迹部拖拖拉拉地从阁楼里爬下来，被他从头到脚打量了一遍。迹部一巴掌糊上景明的脑袋，“你小子一大早不出去放风，杵这儿干吗？”景明扭头不理他爸，反而上前拉着忍足的衣角说自己饿了。忍足便像服侍王子一般带着孩子去厨房觅食，金毛则欢快地跟在他们身后下楼梯。迹部抱起了胳膊，盘算着以后出来幽会时事先忽悠晕了小朋友再丢家里的可行性。

他们共度了一个愉快的周末。平日琐事被抛诸脑后，爷儿仨沉浸在简简单单的快乐里。景明在忍足的鼓励下离开了小黄鸭，小心翼翼地把脑袋沉浸入水，成功而平稳地适应了池水的低温。他甩了甩湿漉漉的头发，得意洋洋地向远处的迹部挥手，勉强换来他爸一个算是认可的眼神。色彩鲜艳的皮划艇被三人合力推进湖里，景明坐在中间的位置，学着爸爸和侑士的动作，有模有样地用浆推开水波。小艇被波浪带向湖心的小岛，掠过一群在水面上整齐前行的鸭子，景明兴奋地挥手和它们打招呼，鸭子却惊慌地加速向前逃逸。迹部见状在后面哈哈大笑，景明委屈地用浆博拉了几下水，被前面的忍足侧过脸安慰。

等到在湖里折腾累了，他们便上岸择一处地方休息，随手往空中扔开一个飞盘，看金毛撒欢追过去，很快摇着尾巴把飞盘衔回来。金毛被呼噜了一把头毛，喉咙里发出舒适的声音，跃跃欲试地示意主人再来。中午他们就地煮了热气腾腾的火锅，在早春的凉意中彻底暖了身。享用完了丰盛的午餐，迹部熟练地支起一个帐篷，放景明和金毛进去午睡。他和忍足坐在帐篷外面，在好不容易找到的独处时间里，有一搭没一搭地闲聊。清风徐徐拂过面庞，他们约定往后要经常过来约会，二人世界不带孩子的那种。

告别短暂的假期，他们回归了日常连轴转的生活。迹部明显减少了应酬频率，一周甚至能陪景明和忍足吃上三五顿晚饭。饭后加班仍然是常态，迹部坐在男主人套间的办公区域，盯着花花绿绿的两大块显示屏，指尖在键盘上敲击出规律的声音。明亮的阅读灯光指向旁边那张King Size大床，忍足斜靠着床头的背枕，在手里捏着的论文上圈圈画画。

迹部多半在凌晨时分结束工作，爬进床铺在忍足怀里找到舒服的位置，偶尔会用小孩子的语气抱怨自己脖子要断了，呈现和白天截然相反的样子。忍足轻拍着迹部的背，哄他就这么直接入睡，迹部半眯眼睛和忍足聊天，好像二十年前的无数个夜晚一样，声音在谈笑间越来越低缓，最后被鼻息间的呼吸取而代之。他们都不再年轻了，没有大把的精力任挥霍，但只要能依偎着对方说说话，心里便觉得异常踏实。当然也不会缺少缠绵的画面，俩人在前所未有的契合感里，连续不断地索取和给予，一起从床铺的这头滚到了那头。

终于回来了，回到这个人的身边——本该如此。

但并不完全是以最初那种状态。漫漫长夜中，忍足总会无意识地抓迹部的手，有时以背部撕扯着床单，额角沁出了汗。迹部知道他的睡梦不稳，便紧紧回握忍足的手，在他耳边落下一句“我在”，直到忍足皱起的眉头舒展开来，重新进入下半场睡眠。对于这梦魇的究竟，他们之间隔了层心照不宣的窗纸，谁也不主动去捅破。忍足的一概事情，迹部从小就有着非同寻常的耐心，他愿意等那个恰到好处他开始吐口的时机。

转眼到了景明的生日。小朋友向来不喜欢高（？）朋满座的生日宴会，坚持只要爸爸和侑士陪着庆祝即可。忍足指导景明烤了一个大蛋糕，过程里互相抹了满嘴奶油，被迹部偷拍了好几张照片而不自知。屋内的灯光熄灭，景明认真地对着蛋糕闭眼许愿，一口气吹灭了摇曳的八根蜡烛。不经意间，迹部瞄了一眼对面忍足的侧脸——他看着迫不及待切起蛋糕的景明，眉眼弯了起来，眼底却亮亮的，像是又开始被他口中那些吃人的回忆撕咬。

迹部陷入半秒沉思，被孩子递来的蛋糕打断了思绪。再把目光投向忍足的时候，他已经收拾好了先前的情绪，摸着景明头发询问许下的愿望，被孩子以“秘密”搪塞。

晚上哄睡了景明，忍足和迹部一言不发地走回房间，影子被走廊灯光拖得很长。忍足在睡前来到迹部幼时用过的那间儿童房前面，静静地推开房门，无声无息地走到床前点亮昏黄的古董床头灯，从高枕无忧的泰迪熊和帕丁顿熊的左膀右臂之间拾起熟悉的相框盯着姐姐一家三口的相片看了许久。他整个人站在光线和阴影的交界处，看不清楚脸上的表情。保持着僵硬的姿势，忍足就这么站在原地不动，一双手忽然从后面伸过来，把他揽进熟悉的怀抱里。

“侑士。”迹部试探地把忍足的身体掰过来，轻轻吻了吻他的头发。忍足的脑袋埋在迹部的肩膀上，双手抵着他的后背，情感在沉默里发生了变化。

“说出来，都说出来吧！”迹部感到肩头传来的潮湿，更紧地搂住了怀里的人，胸口感到一阵如同被撕扯的剧痛，“除了我，你还能和谁说呢？”

忍足没有回答，把迹部的睡衣抓出了褶皱，五指又一点点松开了。他和迹部分开，额前的刘海挡住了眼睛，嘴唇抿成一条线。好像终于下定决心似的，忍足拉着迹部坐到床边，垂着眼睛缓缓开了口，“她要是还活着的话，差不多和景明是一样的年纪。”他的声音已然恢复了平稳，一字一句却砸在迹部心上。

“她总是那么懂事，不吵也不闹，有时候还反过来逗我开心。每天睡前会对着相片里的爸爸妈妈说话，提的都是学校里的开心事。实在想念得厉害的时候，偷偷在房间里抹眼泪，还要含泪笑着告诉我下次不会再哭了，让我不要担心。”忍足的眼底闪过一丝哀伤。

“偏偏是那架飞机……”忍足的手握成了一个拳，越来越紧地掐进了自己的肉，“她还那么小，人生才刚刚开始。而我竟然，把她一个人丢进那场噩梦里。我总忍不住想，她生前的最后十几分钟究竟经历了什么，她又该有多恐惧和无助。”

“不是你的错。”迹部覆上忍足的手，坚定地重复了一遍，“不是。”

“我早认栽了。”忍足苦笑着说，“姐夫和姐姐走的时候我就认了。想着起码要好好抚养小朋友成人，结果我还是让他们失望了。我只是……感到遗憾。”

“你完成了姐姐的心愿，她不会怨你的。”迹部收紧了手指，意有所指地说。

忍足抬头看了迹部一眼，在他的表情里找到有所猜测的答案。他早该明白，他的恋人是如何天性敏锐过人，这些线索拼凑在一起又怎能瞒过他的眼睛？

“冥冥之中自有天意吧。我整理姐姐遗物的时候，在电脑里发现了她过去几年来收集的所有证据，以及那篇未及发表的论文。”忍足坦然地说，“姐夫当年那台手术，病人术前四项中HIV被人调包，检验科大夫事后就迅速离职就此在这个圈子里消失了。报告出具时间在上午九点多不到十点，此时实验室全勤状态下人多手杂，你们患者看到的报告责任人总是很明确然而事实未必如此，监控在标本送检过程中又非全程覆盖。证据不足，更遑论追究罪魁祸首的责任。”

“姐夫死得不明不白，教授一直提防着姐姐。他一定是察觉姐姐快接近事实真相了，才在大地震救援中故意寻了个由头把姐姐调到重灾区。”忍足盯着发白的墙壁，“她丈夫那个情况孩子又那么小，本来按理轮谁也轮不到她。”

“不先下手为强的话，他下一个目标就是你吧？”迹部反问。

“姐姐那两年接过个京都籍的青年艺伎患者，中枢神经系统感染病变，其他接诊医院的医生都一筹莫展。我们母亲老家在京都，外家梅垣一族算得上京中传统艺术的传承人，姐姐琢磨这个病例就比别人多了个心眼——后来查下来果然是京都艺伎爱用的古方脂粉所致，那种脂粉里面有一种很重要的原料，黄莺粪。那位病人感染的隐球菌，正是来自于黄莺粪。”

忍足顿了顿，“那之后姐姐便开始着手研究这个课题——这种菌其实在干的鸽子粪里才最常见，这本有点反常。论文在她去世之前刚刚完成初稿，还没来得及投刊发表。直到电脑里的论文被我看到了。”

“教授是朝东的单独办公室不像向南的终日阳光丰沛，他又雅好盆栽，绿植摆满了办公室的各个角落。鸟粪对花有好处这个说法，我是通过教授死党透露给他的。我们门诊楼顶上本来就经常有鸽子出没，直通手术中心的急救直升机停机坪也在那儿，本院外科医护员工必然会首先想到从那儿取。那几个正愁溜须拍马无从下手的死党果然立马去要，清洁工大妈们可高兴坏了，终于不用她们自己费劲再去分类——再加上我又使了点手段招它们让它们更多起来。”忍足平静地说，“这种菌感染发病早期症状并不典型，虽然凶险却很容易和其它病混同。如果本人再讳疾忌医，更不待言。”

“教授怀疑你了吧，最后也留了口风。警方因为他的遗言也调查过你，但找不到任何直接证据。”迹部接过话茬说，“他和他的人都知道这件事和你脱不了干系，但确实不是你做的，想必他这死多少也算被你这茬气死的。”

“之后有一瞬觉得自己这么做纯属多余。”忍足垂下了眼睛，“遇到景明的前仨月，教授那个不争气的儿子被送到了我手下，按他当时的情况来看是时日无多，只是夫人不愿接受丈夫儿子相继撒手的打击硬要拿钱给她儿子的命充值罢了，当然她若知道这爷儿俩都是经同一个男人——对，就是用脏血坑死我姐夫的那个，听说他是批发给这爷儿俩同时还零售就沾上了——的后门自寻上这条死路的，还会不会这么傻那是另说。以教授对这个独生子的爱之深，儿子一死他活不活得久另说，但至少职业生涯肯定完了。就算他过得了自己这关，他因爬到那个位置上不需再经常操刀就算上也有双层手套兜着就隐瞒病情，以为伦理委员会那关是好过的吗？”

“科里你算是毁誉参半？”迹部支起下巴，“你姐夫那台手术的病人是教授儿子养的金丝雀这桩丑事，你们科里后来已经传开了谣言——柳生干得漂亮，反正UDI 那边刚巧出缺了他正好借此跑路重圆旧梦。同情你们家的人其实不算少。再后来你外甥女空难去世，你也就申请调去了小儿外科。”

忍足点了点头，并不意外迹部掌握的内幕之惊人翔实。

“我就问你一句话，你后悔吗？”迹部侧过脸，笔直地盯着忍足问。

“姐夫是单亲妈妈养大的独生子，含辛茹苦地把儿子培养成才，姐夫出事的消息传过去后，亲家太太转天就中风认不得人了。姐夫去世的时候姐姐还怀着外甥女，他手下也有几个已经排期手术却因此被迫取消只得重排最终耽误治疗的患者。”忍足闭上眼睛说，“教授去世没几天，我领着小朋友去看她奶奶。老太太那时候已经病危了，在昏迷中靠呼吸机吊着一口气，她听我带去害死儿子之人的消息掉了眼泪，没几个小时也撒手人寰，是我带着孩子给她祖母送的终后再发送。”

“还有姐姐。我被叫去认领姐姐遗体的时候，一度看都不敢看她那张脸。她在余震中被坠落的屋梁砸中，整个人都面目全非了。她被授予医疗人员的最高荣誉，那个老鬼还作为医院代表出席了她的告别仪式，一脸煞有介事的悼惜。”忍足的话从牙缝里挤出来，“……我不后悔。”

“以上就是全部了。”忍足缓慢地睁开眼睛，对上迹部的视线说，“即使这样，你也愿意留我在身边吗？”

迹部的眉毛拧在了一起，似乎在共情忍足的悲痛。最终他只花了半秒时间思考。

“结婚吧。”迹部抬起忍足的手，以五指相扣的方法握紧了，“这样的话，你的事我就算现在全知道了，也大可理直气壮地拒绝透露半个字。”

听到始料未及的答复，忍足的嘴唇微微张开，“小景……”

“我们去英国登记，回来后还要领伴侣证明书。”迹部大剌剌把忍足揽进怀里，故作一副轻松得意状贴着他的耳朵说，“——不是说过了吗，我不会再让你一个人。”

忍足的喉咙哽咽起来，他听到迹部铿锵的承诺，“你小子别说自己忘了，我可答应要给你一个家的啊。”

忍足收紧手臂，眼眶无法抑制地再度湿润了。他想起了曾经的无数个梦境，小外甥女抱着他说“哭出来也不要紧”，他红了眼圈却没有掉一滴泪。在最黑暗的日子里，他没有等到他的太阳，独自在沼泽里苦苦挣扎，任凭痛苦和怨恨吞噬自己。这个心结扎得太深，他一时半会儿解不开，但如果迹部在身边的话，他便重新拥有了在这个残酷世界活下去的理由。

忍足一声不吭，终于在迹部怀里泪流满面。


	14. Chapter 14

他们的生活慢慢步入正轨。一方面，忍足每天重复着诊疗、手术、授课，在医院和新家两点一线的生活中找到不知阔别已多久的踏实感。忍足医生向来平等、温柔地对待所有到访的小患者，但面对患者家属时则始终抱着一成不变的扑克脸，尤其当碰上那些因自身监护失职导致孩子遭罪的家长，他在沟通时会当场不留一丝情面指出他们的玩忽职守，这往往令对方无地自容。儿科诊室亦不乏无理取闹甚至纠缠不休的家长，该科的医护人员又必须脾气好性子软，往往饱受其困。这一现象在忍足转来后大有改观，即使有着一对透明镜片作为缓冲，来自那双瞳仁的威严感也直戳人心。

景明成了小儿外科的常驻人口，深受每位儿科护士的喜爱。他缠着他爸把儿科游戏室整体翻新，小患者们拖着输液瓶跑来跑去，捧起崭新的玩具，眼睛里亮着光。他还记住了儿科所有住院患者的名字，迅速把握了每个人不同的个性，非凡的领导天赋已初见萌芽。

他曾经遇见一位执意不肯接受手术的小女孩，趴在病床边头头是道地晓之以理、动之以情、诱之以“色”（“哼，连接受手术的勇气都不具备是不可能成为本大爷的女朋友的，啊嗯？”），边口若悬河边从口袋里变出一朵黄玫瑰，还真把人家哄同意了。小女孩术后康复出院转天，景明收到了人生中第一封手写情书，爬上忍足办公室里高高的凳子，托着下巴看了两遍后才塞回口袋，惹来忍足的一通好意逗弄，回家后倒对迹部绝口不提此事。

景明在医院里跟着忍足耳濡目染，偶尔嘴里蹦出几个医学名词，受到护士姐姐惊讶之下的夸奖，比学校里门门功课优秀还开心。看到被病痛折磨长期住院治疗的同龄人，景明的眉头挤成了茂密的灌木丛，他认真地抓着忍足的手，宣布自己长大后要开迹部财团第一家制药公司目标是让拜耳破产，被忍足大笑着揉乱了一脑袋不听话的头发。

另一方面，迹部多余的应酬已经很少了。他目前的心思全在家里，恨不得每天提早下班回家，享受和家人共处的宝贵时间。如果遇上必不可少的酒席，忍足会亲手帮迹部穿上纹付羽织袴，展平衣领和袖口，扎紧羽织纽，过程中不忘叮嘱迹部在酒桌上能忽悠就忽悠少喝一口是一口。迹部难得乖巧地一动不动，嘴上“是、是，你说的都对”眼睛看着忍足垂下的长睫毛，心里像被一根羽毛轻轻地挠。

完成繁复的穿衣仪式，忍足多半会站远迹部一步，仔细确认每一处细节无误后，真诚夸奖衣服和人的相衬。迹部扬起半侧眉毛，理所应当地反问本大爷穿什么不好看。忍足得心应手地吻上迹部的额头，像哄孩子一样顺着他的心意说话，分开时再次劝他晚上早点回来。迹部小声嘟囔着知道啦，依依不舍地转身跨出家门。盯着车窗外后退的景物，内心还惦记着刚才忍足的话，窃喜自己被心上人夸好看，一副中年男子陷入恋爱后无可救药的样子。

景明本身是个聪明的孩子，他早已有所察觉爸爸和侑士不同寻常的关系。迹部在忍足面前是以他没见过的另一面示人，不再时刻板着脸神经紧绷，反而舒适自得地笑起来是常态，甚至还会耍赖撒娇。他撞见过迹部在加班之后头晕眼花，从身后趴在忍足背上求安慰。忍足把迹部的双手顺势拽到胸前，让他干脆就这样安心休息，景明在远处扒着门缝偷瞄，颇有几分竟无言以对唯有目瞪口呆的意思。

在景明的记忆里，爸爸和妈妈相处之时总隐隐隔着一层防备，他们对每一处得失斤斤计较，或互相投掷言语攻击，或干脆无视对方的存在，少有平心静气对话的时候。他从未见迹部如此毫无顾忌地把自己交托出去，不带有一丝一毫的保留，完完全全的信任和依赖。这次之后景明实在没忍住问出了口，爸爸和侑士究竟在什么时候就相识了。

迹部不无伤感地蹲下来，“也就比你现在大不了几岁吧。”

景明若有所思地点头，试图体会迹部眼底一闪而过的哀伤。他仍然不忘揶揄迹部几句，“爸爸那时候一定熊得很，没有我这么乖。”

迹部不置可否，想到自己以前确实让忍足犯过不少头痛，面部线条也变得柔和起来。景明趁机追问，“那现在，爸爸是要和侑士结婚了吗？”他和他爸一样，字典里没有委婉俩字。他对问题的答案有所猜测，但还是想听到迹部的亲口回答。

“对，爸爸要和侑士结婚了。”迹部拉起景明的手，望着他的眼睛坚定地说，“爸爸绝不会因为这个离开你。侑士是你的新爸爸，你从此以后就有两个爸爸了。”

景明眨了眨眼睛，带着玩笑的口吻大剌剌地说，“其实吧，比起你我更喜欢侑士。”迹部一巴掌糊上孩子的后脑勺，心说这儿子绝对亲生。景明委屈地发表抗议，转身跑到隔壁的女主人套房，兴奋地扑进忍足怀里，说终于有人和他一起管管老景吾了，一把年纪还不让人省心。忍足看到迹部从后面抱着胳膊走过来，把这句吐槽完完整整地听进了耳朵脸上表情精彩极了，一时之间差点没憋住笑。

一切都在朝好的方向发展。他们终于找回二十年前便该拥有的，平静而幸福的日子。

迹部颈侧的黑痣体检中被查出恶变可能，在忍足的科普和劝说下，到皮肤科门诊后被直接预约了下周的门诊手术。趁着今日得闲的功夫，他前往医院进行术前四项检查。忍足正好出普通门诊，没有安排额外的手术，预计难得可以准时下班，俩人约着到时候挑一家高级料亭共进晚餐。迹部作为医院的重量级VIP，在顶层的专门区域就诊，下周主刀的皮肤科专家察看了他黑痣状况，完成了一场因顺畅而称得上愉快的对话。迹部坐在VIP休息室的沙发里，随手抓起的一本财经杂志阅读，等墙上的挂表指向下班时间，他披上外套来医院大堂和忍足碰头。

忍足穿着迹部给他量身定做的衣服，一路上收获不少注目礼，总咨询台的小姑娘们面露害羞地和他道辛苦，在忍足医生经过后你推我搡地窃窃私语。迹部的眼睛藏在墨镜后面，骄傲又好气地注视着事态变化，却忽略了自己也是人群目光的焦点。随意地抬起手，忍足算和迹部打过招呼，转而询问他检查的情况。

“一切正常。”迹部的手揣在兜里，抬脚往大门口走去，“但是，皮肤科的特地交代了，关于本大爷的那颗泪痣——”

他有意拖长了尾音，忍足紧张地扭过头，“怎么？”

“它属于容易生变的类型，最好不要碰，否则可能也需要梭形切除。”迹部意有所指地说，“如果以后那颗泪痣起了变化，让本大爷不得不抛弃自己的魅力点，头一个跟你没完。”

忍足对迹部的泪痣情有独钟，喜欢以各种方式亲昵它。这回被迹部抓住了把柄，只能乖乖谨遵医嘱，不然以后就看不到那颗小黑点了——心中狼崽趴在地上打滚儿，拒绝接受惨痛的当头一棒。忍足无可奈何地叹了口气，被迹部得意洋洋地而不轻不重地踹了一脚小腿肚，脑海和某个部位登时一激灵想起了他昨晚刚偷偷签收藏进壁橱的一双定制尺码7cm高跟鞋。

他们沿着街边走向附近的料亭（鉴于正是地面上堵成一锅粥的时间），刚拐进两三条街之外的闹市区，人群中异样的尖叫和呼喊即刻引起了两人的警觉。扒开混乱的逆向人流一看，忍足和迹部同时倒吸一口凉气——当街无差别砍人。戴着口罩的男人站在街道中央，嘴里嚷嚷着胡言乱语，手里挥舞着一把在寿司店经常能看到的那种宰鱼用尖刀，银色的刀刃上沾着鲜血。求生本能的驱使之下，现场陷入了一团混乱。白领OL跑掉了高跟鞋，头也不回地继续往外挤，眼泪哭花了精致的妆容；小朋友抓着妈妈的手哭闹，无法理解周围的突发状况，被生拉硬拽地拖向远离的地带；一批人跑进了旁边的店铺，拉下室内的卷帘门堵住入口，慌慌张张地通知警察和医院。一位身强力壮的小伙子看来刚刚挺身而出过，企图夺下男人手里的刀，反被划伤肩膀倒在路边的垃圾桶旁，身体拧成一个扭曲的形状，神情痛苦。

忍足和迹部交换了眼神，径直奔向最危险的中心。忍足没有抬头直奔地面上血迹的几个源头而去，快速检查了数位伤员的情况，进行简单的急救包扎后，把他们挪到附近的安全区域。男人的每一刀都冲着致命部位去，所幸均在打斗过程中偏移了原始目标。但从他对刀具的选择和令人胆寒的要害辨识都让人不禁怀疑他是不是专业医护人员，或者起码是通晓医疗知识的聪明外行比如医学科普节目的忠实观众，忍足在包扎中不禁疑窦丛生。

人群中爆发一阵惊呼，忍足担忧地把视线移向迹部，他果不其然正在和男人搏斗。忍足知道自己拦不住他，也不该去拦而是救人。迹部以前（到日吉家的道场）则正儿八经练过，加上打网球时的灵活度和力量爆发，在这场角逐中占了上风。他一把钳住男人的手腕，夺下菜刀后扔向空地。男人见刀被人夺了，不顾一切俯冲撞向迹部，忍足的心悬到了嗓子眼。迹部极灵敏地侧身躲开，让对方扑了空，他双手掐住男人的肩膀，直接一抬手甩到了远处，男人的后脑响亮地磕在路灯杆上后停止了动作，整个人像突然断电一样顺杆往下滑，场面一时间胜负已定。

忍足稍稍放下心来，处理好手里的最后一个伤患，赶紧跑向迹部所在的位置。迹部皱着眉，边鄙夷地瞪着男人边用手背用力地抹了一把嘴边的血迹，不屑地侧过脸呸了个干净，另一只手从口袋里掏出手机，似乎打算联络家里调动直升机救援，群众的恐慌渐渐平静下来，甚至探头张望瘫坐在地上的男人。忍足就在这时注意到了情势变化，男人突然挣扎着从地上猛地暴起，手里重新出现了那把菜刀。忍足这才意识到他竟恰恰被甩至先前菜刀的着陆点，心里咯噔一下料到不妙，迹部却正把手移上上半边脸擦着眼睛，尚未留意到身后亡命徒的变化。那男人已经疯了心智，像头困兽一样大声吼叫，红着眼睛，刀尖直指迹部的心脏。

“迹部——！”

身体先于大脑做出反应，在堪称谦也的冲刺速度之下，忍足整个人冲过去扑倒迹部，死死地、不容反抗地把他护在身下。举起的刀落了下来，又被狠狠地拔出来——那疯子深知这样最易致命。大量的血四溅在空中，忍足痛苦的低吼被此起彼伏的尖叫声淹没，他仍然艰难地维持着原先的姿势，最大面积地展开自己的身体护住迹部。一切发生得太突然了。迹部抬起眼皮，好像目睹了一组快进镜头。警车和救护车由远及近，男人被数个警察联手制服带走，医护人员抬着担架奔向他。

迹部瞪大了眼睛，终于辨认出眼前的画面，忍足躺在他的怀里，咬着牙齿发出呜咽声。他的手颤抖着从忍足后背抬起来，红色染红了掌心，全部是忍足的血。大脑一片空白，他听到自己的声音在喊忍足的名字，却得不到一声叹息作为回应。迹部不敢动一下，生怕加重忍足的伤势，急救人员把忍足转移到担架上，他被推上了救护车。

狭小的空间里，监测仪器滴滴作响，汇报忍足的心率和血压。他的脸躺在呼吸罩下面，嘴唇苍白得发干。太没有实感了，这个人二十分钟前还站在他的身侧，一脸期待地列举晚上跃跃欲试的寿司，怎么现在就一动不动地躺在这里了呢。迹部紧紧握着忍足垂下来的一只手，一遍又一遍喊他的名字，笃信这个笨蛋能在昏迷中听见。各种医学名词灌入耳朵里，此时此刻只是没有意义的单字组合，到医院的路程耗时五分钟，于迹部却仿佛一个世纪那么漫长。

救护车的鸣笛声停止了，他们随着病床跑进急诊科室，穿梭在来来往往的人流里，迎面撞上飞奔前来支援的谦也医生。谦也纳闷地瞧了迹部一眼，正奇怪他怎么一身血污地出现在这种场合，再低头看向病床上失去意识的人，脸色顿时变得煞白。

迹部的话劈头盖脸地砸下来，“找你们急诊外科最犀利的医生。不仅把人给我救活了，还得和之前一样活蹦乱跳。如果他落下任何后遗症，导致日后上不了手术台，本大爷……”

“迹部，你别着急。”谦也堵上迹部的话头，唯恐这位大爷说出买下医院，换血所有急诊医务人员之类的危险发言。但宽慰的话从他嘴里出来毫无说服力，谦也按着病床边缘的五指止不住地颤抖，手足亲情盖过了身为医生的理智——忍足的伤势看起来不算轻，连他自己都在害怕未知的结果。迹部察觉到了谦也的动摇，一言不发地捏紧了拳头。

病床被推进了手术室，迹部被迫松开紧握忍足的手，盯着那扇生死之门缓慢合上。他一拳砸向墙壁，心脏快要跳出胸腔，前所未有的恐惧情绪笼罩了他。从事故发生至今为止他从未考虑过失去这个人的可能，直到谦也几乎在一瞬间出于职业判断而变得惨白的脸色击垮了他心里的防线，无数个如果霎时之间涌了上来。他宁愿挨那一刀子的是自己，反正在手术室里遭罪实属活该。他先前发誓要好好保护这个笨蛋，但又一次，他没有兑现自己的诺言。

护士拿着知情同意书跑出来，视线停在墙边的迹部身上，“您……是法定监护人吗？”

迹部本能地抓过知情同意书，大拇指刚刚推开笔盖甩好水，动作忽然僵硬在原地。法定监护人五个字重新浮上来。多么讽刺，他的爱人为了救他挡下了那一刀，躺在昔日最熟悉的手术台上任人宰割，他却连在手术通知上签字的资格都没有，只因为法律意义上，他们目前仍是两个毫无瓜葛的陌生人。迹部捏紧签字笔，五指骨节泛白，墨水从笔尖渗出来。

谦也小心翼翼地望着迹部的侧脸，接过悬在空中的那支签字笔。

“他有委托监护人，是我。我来签吧。”他说。

迹部没有反对。手术室门口红灯闪烁，他跌坐进等候的座椅里，脸埋入了合拢的双手。


	15. Chapter 15

好像整个人沉入大海深处随波逐流，被海面下的暗涌拖入不知其名的深渊。一抹亮色如同饱蘸钛白的画笔探入早已染成群青的洗笔水般逐渐晕开压上头顶，想伸手抓住双臂却沉重得抬不起来，禁不住开始怀疑这究竟是即将获救的信号还是灭顶之灾前的返照。无数被海波揉得破碎的画面在眼前闪回，慌乱逃散的人群，胡乱挥舞尖刀的熟悉面孔，银色刀刃反出的光。有一丝声音隔着海水传下来，沉闷，听不清楚。隐隐约约能辨认出单字的反复，似乎是自己的名字在被某个人锲而不舍地一次次呼唤，那个熟悉的声音在一片混乱中一步步变调，语气中绝望和担忧粘连为一体、此消彼长。

是迹部的声音，全身每个细胞叫嚣着谜题的答案却发不出像样的声音，并引发无数的后续问题：小景怎么了？他的声线微微颤动着，像是被恐惧缠住了。是做噩梦了吗？要知道他有多难被幻象迷惑，一定是做了非常可怕又真实的噩梦。他喉咙挣扎着想要出声安慰，张口的瞬间海水便全盘向自己的喉头、气管、双肺灌注要挤干人赖以维生的最后一丝氧气，徒留双唇以一张一合的形式做无意义的挣扎——为什么自己不能出声说话？

……我还活着，就在这里啊。

“——侑士？！”

忍足疲倦地睁开眼睛，世界由模糊渐变成清晰，首先入眼的是谦也特大号的脸。他瞪着两只眼睛，因疏于护理而略显干枯杂乱的短发堆在脸颊两侧，敞怀的白大褂两襟之间向自己扇来一股提神的消毒水味，白大褂内活让他看起来像个毛手毛脚的新进消防员的橙色POLO衫最顶端那粒衣扣摇摇欲坠，是三个月前刚被忍足一脸嫌弃缝好的那颗。忍足在心里默默叹了口气，决心这次绝不再向谦也伸出援手。以一种生离死别的架势，谦也一把捧起忍足未插输液管的手，眼里闪着激动的泪花。

“侑士，你醒了！”

仿佛感官系统的旋钮被这急性子的谦也一下拧开了，各种信息一时间蜂拥而至。监测仪器发出规律的背景音，屏幕上显示着振幅各异的折线，输液瓶吊在侧边的专用架上，垂落的透明导管接到自己身上。雪白的天花板和墙壁，几张戴着口罩的面孔上熟悉的那些眼睛，除了最前面谦也放大的脸，还有被挡在后面的医生和护士，以及坐在另一侧床边的迹部。

忍足缓慢而略艰难地转动眼珠，上下打量迹部一圈，他的面部透出倦意，眼角泛着缺乏睡眠或者情绪失控时才会出现的一丝红。忍足在过程里感受到了呼吸罩的存在，终于回想起失去意识前的事情原委，着急地观察确认迹部的状况。迹部并未换身干净衣服，身上各处仍沾着血污，在白如雪原的病房里显得分外触目惊心，但从现在躺在病床上的是他自己而非迹部来推断，迹部应该没有什么大碍。这么想着，忍足悬着的心放下来，任谦也的声音再度闯进大脑。

“侑士，你还认得我吗？”他抓着忍足的手说。忍足不禁怀疑自己是否险些成了植物人，但大脑运作在正常的术后迟缓范围之内，他坦然地无视了谦也大惊小怪的问题。

“他伤的是背，不是脑袋。”迹部凶狠地瞪了谦也一眼，不知是对于他在病房内嚷嚷的非专业行为还是毫无眼色地抓着自己爱人手不放不知给自己腾地儿的傻气十分不满，“你医护人员的专业素养呢？这么抓刚清醒的病人的手，这么闹他也没个度？”

“我抓我兄弟手怎么了？”谦也拖着哭腔抗议，“侑士，你吓死我了！你说你，和一亡命徒搏斗干什么？那疯子被抓起来了，一经指认竟然是咱院之前检验科人间蒸发那个。这些年鬼知道他经历了什么，精神状态极其不稳定，人最初就没打算留自己一条命。你吃了熊心豹子胆去招惹这种人？幸好没事……”

忍足皱了皱眉，后知后觉感受到了背部的异样，同时在脑内调低了谦也的嗓音量。麻醉药效已过，疼痛感像等待已久的恶狼扑上来足以让人呲牙咧嘴，但对他而言尚在可以忍受的程度无上止痛的必要。谦也的话倒解答了忍足先前的疑惑：想来不过因果、轮回报应云云，埋藏着这座通天白色巨塔下不可告人的秘密。他累了，不愿去想象那位曾经的同事修改血检报告时被实验室惨白的灯光如实投映在白墙上手臂不停颤抖的瘦小身影以及投映不出的一背冷汗。那人事前是否经历过刀光剑影的心理斗争，是不是就此得出了你死我活的结论，事后面对恶的种子生根发芽靠吸食自己的心血开出美得狰狞的花，又是不是和自己一样被漫无止境的黑夜折磨。早就过去了，没多大意思。忍足将视线移向墙壁上的挂表，试图辨认当前时间，以此推算自己的手术和昏迷时长。

“合着你们这里的急诊医生，用人时看的是谁嗓门大、说话快？”迹部用关切已极的湿润余光确认忍足的表情变化后，再次不客气地扭头瞪向谦也，“还没明白？他这是嫌你吵，想直接和主刀的说两句。”

“他都没说话，你怎么知道他想什么？”谦也委屈巴巴地质问，正想让趴着的忍足评评理，发现这人已然封闭了内心。

主刀医生极具眼色地适时上前一步，示意护士摇高忍足的病床。他翻了一页手里的资料夹，记录下监测仪显示的心率和血压。忍足仰视着上方的主刀医生，觉得这次的视角挺新鲜，想到他自己不久前在手术台上成为了别人刀俎下的鱼肉，不无自嘲地礼节性牵了牵嘴角示谢。

“忍足教授，您现在感觉怎么样？”主刀医生抬起眼皮问。

“还……行。”忍足哑着嗓子，开口说了醒来后的第一句话，“我情况怎么样？”

“侑士，原来你还会说话啊！”谦也又惊又喜地说，捏了捏忍足的手。

迹部此时已忍无可忍，从口袋里掏出一大块黑巧克力（平时考虑到忍足的低血压，他总在身上备几块巧克力，分有蔗糖和无蔗糖两种），像庶民买饮料投币那样投进了谦也张开的嘴里企图买一刻消停。护士躲在口罩后面偷偷笑了一下，主刀医生也礼貌性地和迹部点头，忍足这才注意到自己位于外科ICU最内侧的VIP小隔间内，而这大概和他这位富可敌国的爱人不无关系，也难怪全体医护同仁都很识趣地礼让迹部三分，除了谦也一人胆大包天并不买金主爸爸的账。

“您是背部中间位置中刀，距离脊柱和主动脉仅差不到2厘米，万幸未伤及主要器官——对于凶手而言不知是过于失败还是可以证明他尚存一丝善念的捅入路线，又抑或纯属巧合。”主刀医生平静地叙述，惊涛骇浪的抢救过程被轻飘飘地抹去，“没有伤及神经，恢复良好的话不用担心后遗症，从而不会影响您日后站手术台。不过仍需要在ICU观察两三天，最好的情况下周末就可以出院。”

主刀医生和忍足交换着详细病情（已经变成了一场外科同仁仿佛事不关己的学术讨论），谦也几度想要插嘴，无奈嘴里塞满了巧克力，只能蹦出没有意义的词组。迹部半侧过一张比平日更苍白的脸，一字不漏地听完医生交代的事项，二度确认了今日的探视时间。例行而比任何一次都要真挚地道完“祝您早日康复”后，医生和护士正准备转身离开时，迹部意料之外却又情理之中地站起身来，向主刀医生鞠躬和道谢行满一个真礼——是（小家）家风轻松愉快的谦也只看到过爷爷奶奶行得那么端方的那种。第一次目睹迹部在他人面前低头，谦也用力揉了揉眼睛，嘴里的咀嚼速度不由自助地放得很慢，直到看到迹部重新坐下来他才终于咽下了最后一口巧克力。

“干嘛不让我说话？”谦也忿忿不平地抱怨，抬手斜指向迹部的鼻子，就像给学生讲解某种珍惜动物标本，“侑士，你别看迹部现在这么淡定，他前面没比我现在好到哪儿去。你刚被送进手术室抢救的时候，他在外面都快急哭了，都把我给吓着了。你手术中途大出血，咱院靠近出事地点抢救负担过重直至A型血库告急。迹部想都没想就直接撸了袖子，抽了整整400毫升的血，他不刚来做过术前四项么，血直接送进手术室给你用上了，没耽搁抢救时间。后来你从手术室转进ICU，我和他说了你起码得昏迷两小时，他根本听不进去，站在外面隔着玻璃瞪着大眼儿盯着你，直到你刚才醒来。”

迹部一脸平静地抱着胳膊，仿佛自己和谦也所说的内容毫无干系。忍足眨了一下眼睛，在脑内描绘出错过的画面，将视线移回迹部身上，“原来如此，谢谢你。”

忍足的语气明显只在和迹部说话时会变得柔和，被区别对待的谦也差点当场炸毛。忍足清了清嗓子，拜托谦也回办公室找几份文件，谦也被他哥这么央求，分拨不出脑细胞仔细琢磨为什么才脱离生命危险的重症病人需要阅读文献资料，就脚底抹油一溜烟跑出了病房。

自动门开启又阖上，房间里剩下忍足和迹部两人。迹部的脸落在忍足视线中央，他的眼睛失了平日的光彩，玫瑰色的嘴唇干燥起了皮。忍足在那一刻意识到了自己的自私，他怎么能不懂迹部的心情，如果他和迹部位置互换……他连这个可能都不忍想下去。心里揪起一块肉，忍足举重若轻却瓮声瓮气地说，“我没事了，啊。”

迹部一瞬不瞬地盯着忍足的脸，看刚罩回的呼吸罩上迅速结起一层雾后又即刻恢复透明。

“笨，和你弟半斤八两那种。”

忍足挤出一个笑，无妨迹部呈口舌之快，反正他今天的所作所为，活该让大爷骂上八百遍。他们在沉默中保持对视，消耗着暗流涌动的情感。忍足突然想起什么，着急地仰起脑袋问，“哎呀，我那件外套还在么？”

迹部从沙发里翻出那件脏兮兮的外套，背面变暗的血迹触目惊心。他过去几小时内一直攥着这件外套衣领，从忍足被推进手术室，到后来被送进重症监护病房，唯恐自己一放手，忍足的生命也会和衣服一起从指间滑落——多么不符合他风格的想法。

忍足半撑起身子张望，继续不无紧张地追问，“衣兜里面有个小盒子，还在吗？”

迹部虽不解其意，却还是从衣兜里很快摸出个小盒子，在忍足的眼神授意下打开来，露出一条手工木雕坠子。深色坠绳串起一枚小皇冠，骨架为实木雕刻而成，细节处栩栩如生，皇冠中心镶嵌着玫瑰形状的红宝石，熠熠光彩尤其夺人眼球。坠绳缠在迹部的指间，他的虹膜里映出光点。

看到宝贝完好无损，忍足满是庆幸地说，“太好了，我雕了好几周。本来打算晚饭时候交给你，谁承想碰上这种事。现在就戴上试试吧？”

迹部眼眶一热，强装镇定控制住了情绪，顺着忍足的意思戴上木雕坠子。小皇冠从他的脖颈里垂下来，那朵玫瑰反着优雅的光，比任何名贵首饰都更衬他。

忍足弯起眼睛，称得上傻乎乎地笑起来，“真好看。”

迹部再也憋不住了，一点点地凑近忍足，把脑袋小心搁在他的肩膀上。这个人是笨蛋吗？他刚从鬼门关溜达回来，却还满脑子惦记自己的事。喉咙不自觉滴咽了咽，迹部轻轻揉着忍足的头发。他们的脸贴在一起，呼吸罩造成了阻隔，忍足依然能体会到迹部心中此刻的地动山摇。

忍足艰难地把手抬起来，顺着迹部的背部安慰，“你千万别过意不去，我这是救我自己。如果再没有了你，我，是真的活不下去了。”

他早就一无所有了，至亲相继以残忍的方式离开他，让他在一次次无能为力的失去中绝望。上天在最黑暗的时刻把迹部推还回来，浇灌他已然荒芜的心境，让一株新苗从干裂的石头底部钻出来。他不能再失去他了。为了心爱的人，珍贵如自己的生命也要靠后，从前姐姐的事情如此，现在迹部的事情亦如此。

“托这次的福，我们也算血亲了不是？”忍足努力调侃。

他替迹部挡了一刀，迹部献血救了他一命，某种意义上他们俩算扯平了。想到身体里流动着迹部的血，一种奇妙的感觉从心底升上来，他们的血液交融在一起，以最亲密无间的结合方式。这条殷红色的纽带只能被他俩中一方的生物学死亡切断，任何人间的力量再也无法将他们分离。

瞄了一眼监测仪屏幕上的BP，迹部撇了撇嘴，“本大爷吃尽天下珍馐生出的上佳血液到你身上就这待遇？连给点高压作礼遇都没有。”

“入乡随俗嘛。”忍足不好意思地笑了，语气中不无撒娇之意。

“……疼不疼啊？”迹部抬起头来，与忍足额头相贴，极力控制着手头的力道抚摸着他脑后的头发。

忍足突然特别明显地察觉到麻醉早就过劲了这个事实，摆出一副难于堪忍的脸：“好像……是有点儿？”

“看来药物麻醉不管用啊，”迹部放至特大的完美无缺的脸上盛满调侃，“我跟你弟说说，让他一棍子把你打晕怎么样？”

“麻醉药效过了嘛。”忍足阴郁地说，“——他会直接打死。”

迹部眼珠一转：“我把宍户找来陪你打牌？”

“他现在又不在我隔壁班。”忍足看着自己的恋人，满眼“你真不解风情”。

“那，”迹部的眼中闪过一丝狡黠之色，“我把岳人找来向你讨债？”

忍足几乎要龇牙咧嘴地从床上弹起来未果，挣扎着用眼神表示我觉得我还可以再抢救一下。迹部看着他的狼狈样颇有些幸灾乐祸地咧嘴笑了：“你在手术室时候手机屏幕上推送的他的短信，还写成信用卡催款通知格式来着——够狠，你们俩都是。”

忍足听出这个“够狠”指的是一个欠债不还多年一个执着追债多年，便机智地寻了个由头转移话题。

“疼。”他真诚无比地说，“你抱抱我就不疼了。”

迹部从善如流地加了一条胳膊搂住了他。两个人抵着头都笑了，笑得像两个傻子。

忍足此刻遗憾地在余光中发现病房外匆匆跑回来的谦也，举着一大叠文件在门口冲他手舞足蹈，显然对眼前冲击力巨大的画面槽多无口。忍足做出让他离开的嘴形，遭到了谦也又一轮手脚并用的比划。他索性不再理谦也，专心感受着迹部的呼吸和心跳，谦也讨了个没趣，心里对他哥的最后一丝同情随之消失了，咬着条手绢悻悻掉头。忍足分了半秒的心，决定出院后还是把谦也的纽扣缝好，再主动包他一周的夜班盒饭。

挂表指向探视时间的结束，迹部无可奈何地被请出了病房，一步三回头。他站在玻璃外面，看护士更换忍足的点滴，记录监测仪上的各项指标。忍足多次用嘴型劝他回家，迹部执意不肯，护士也不敢对这位丝毫没有妨碍工作而只是杵着就怪吓人的金主指手画脚。直到忍足再次进入安稳的睡眠，管家来电汇报景明的情况，他才慢慢地转过身去。

夜空中的月亮变换了位置，迹部离开了住院大楼。


	16. Chapter 16

住院期间，忍足难得过上了几天清闲日子。他每天在睡梦中消耗大部分时间，像是一块用空了在重新积蓄能量的电池，被带回现实时总能在床边找到迹部的身影，托着下巴对他摆出一副观察的姿态。看到忍足睁开迷茫的眼睛，迹部的嘴角微妙地牵动了，伸手拨开他睡乱了、沁了汗、越来越不清爽的额发，监测仪器的声音振动空气，俩人在习以为常的默默相对完成新一轮脑电波交流。

病床边柜上立着精致的和式三重便当箱，填满了忍足最爱吃的食物。先前，他无意说了一嘴想念家里的饭菜，迹部便命令厨师一日三餐换着花样准备，好让他在饭点亲自来给这人送外卖，顺便监督忍足的食欲和气色变化。忍足感激涕零地捧着食盒，偶尔也会瞥见一道卖相极为特别的菜，在其余精致小菜中格外显眼（非正面意义）。他会心地瞄了眼迹部的侧脸，夹起一筷子全送进嘴里，迹部紧绷的唇线渐渐松开了。

受伤和嗜睡其实并无必然联系，被送进重症监护室的第二天，忍足的精神已然恢复了不少。他望着日程表上被无限期延后的各项事宜，背部的痛感隐隐爬上来，大脑运转速度被拖慢，脸上旁人几乎看不出的的愁容显得更重了。走廊转角时不时出现儿科研修医，抱着几撂厚厚的病历夹，往监护病房内投来探询的目光。迹部仗着自己金主的身份，把所有非因紧急事务找上门来的儿科医务人员全轰回去，还收走了忍足身边的全部资料。故此，忍足几乎摸不到任何论文和病历，只能乖乖躺在病床上当睡美人，享受像馅儿饼一样从天而降砸中脑袋的假期。他前段时间连轴转，身体疲惫程度高，自然无法拒绝睡梦的频繁到访。

三天后，忍足转入并不普通的VIP普通病房。迹部终于带来了景明，孩子一来到病房便飞扑进忍足怀里，抬起脸时顶着两个红红的眼圈，担忧地询问他伤口还疼不疼。小朋友早吵着闹着要来探望，却被迹部一本正经地以重症监护病房非近亲属不得探视为由拦在家里。经过迹部简化版的叙述，景明得知忍足受伤的来龙去脉，差点当场吓得掉了眼泪全靠瞪大眼睛作吃惊状忍住，一天天好容易才熬到出ICU准许探视的日子。

“我已经没事了，啊。”忍足怜爱地揉着景明的头发。他现在摘了呼吸罩，脸上明显恢复了血色，病号服遮盖了伤口，旁人几乎看不出就在几天前他刚遭逢横祸。

孩子用小手笨拙地捧起忍足的脸，上上下下仔细打量了一圈，这才稍微放下心来。

“你要把隔三岔五犯傻的老景吾留给我一个人吗？”他带着哭腔责问道。

忍足被童言无忌逗乐了，想笑又顾忌着迹部不敢笑出来。迹部方才还坐在沙发里看戏，双腿交叠起来，脸颊枕着手背，闻言直接大跨步走向景明，手指弹了一下孩子的脑门。

“还不是您，靠日吉老师说纯属三脚猫的功夫瞎逞能……”景明反驳，包袱被甩回迹部。

“是你爸英雄救美的，小子。”迹部振振有词地强调，内心里的网球拍已然抡了日吉的屁股一百大板。

“爸爸要是注意保护好自己，侑士现在也不会躺病床上了。”景明斜眼盯着他爸，小声嘟囔着，重新抓起忍足的手，汇报起自己在学校和家里的近况，得到夸奖作为回应后笑逐颜开。打开鼓囊囊的背包，景明从里面掏出一大堆水果零食，在忍足面前的床桌上整齐排成香槟塔的模样。迹部挑着眉毛摇了摇头，再度审视谁和谁才是亲爷儿俩这个老问题。

忍足养伤期间不便出病房，心里无时无刻不记挂着几层楼之下的小病人们。景明作为儿科病区的新晋猴子山大王，经过和护士站的一番交涉（和最新版儿童大百科捐赠允诺），他被允许在限定时间内带领所有方便走动的孩子们来到顶层的VIP病区探望忍足。一群小不点浩浩荡荡进入病房，眨眼的功夫以忍足为圆心围了三五圈。半躺在沙发里的迹部应声抬起身子，陪同而来的儿科护士看到他和善的眼神不禁连连鞠躬道歉。队伍末尾的小女孩偷偷瞄了迹部一眼，在和一脸状况外的迹部四目相接后收回视线，忍着不便毫不迟疑而缓慢地拉着自己的输液架往又后挪远了几步。

“大家都很想念侑士，无论如何也想亲自过来看看。”小朋友安静下来后，景明走近病床说明情况，忍足的眼底一闪而过惊讶，放下了手里的书本。

话音刚落，着彩色斑点病号服的孩子们一拥而上，仰着脑袋争抢和忍足说话的机会，景明偏过脑袋用眼神示意，孩子们很快变得有序起来。绑着发带的小女孩双手捏着被角，长睫毛上挂着泪珠，从口袋里掏出皱巴巴的卡片，揉着眼睛塞进忍足手里；矮个子的小不点们扒着床沿踮起脚尖，嘴角展开一个傻乎乎而天真烂漫的笑，连连拜托忍足医生早点回来陪他们玩；人群里闷不作声的小男孩在最后走上前去，凑到忍足耳边交换了几句悄悄话，被周围的同伴大喊狡猾。

病床逐渐被五颜六色的贺卡和折纸淹没，孩子们的七嘴八舌盖过了监测仪器的声音，忍足低着脑袋，耐心和每一位小朋友交流，不忘询问他们自己的身体状况。病房里的氛围微妙变化了，迹部盯着忍足的侧脸，眼神一点点柔软下来。窗外的阳光投在忍足身上，这时的他整个人好似反着一层朦胧的光，迹部几度怀疑自己看到了张开的白色翅膀——这个和孩子们真心相待的男人如今只属于他，迹部从心底油然而生一种莫名的骄傲。

传达完思念和祝福，孩子们在景明的指挥下合唱了事先排练的歌曲，彩色纸飞机缓缓飘落在地板上。护士姐姐不好意思地弯腰收拾残局，迹部满不在乎地摆了摆手，反而带头鼓起了掌。孩子们怯怯地看向这位陌生的叔叔，愣了几秒后像是被某种莫名的气氛感染，纷纷不由自主地从善如流开心拍起巴掌。忍足的视线移向迹部的方向，无声作出“我说吧”的口型，迹部难得没有反驳这位儿科病区自封的全民偶像。

在护士姐姐的再三催促之下，孩子们依依不舍地离开了病房，临走前还不停和忍足挥手说再见，恨不能一步一回头。迹部把人群里的儿子揪到身边，一巴掌糊上他的后脑勺揉了揉。景明一脸得意地冲他爸挤眉弄眼，料想自己也算是促成了一桩好事。

迹部照例到访病房，推门看到病床边多出来个脸盆，清水在里面慢慢打着旋儿。那厢病房负责护工把忍足的被子掀开了大半，刘海挂在额前，毛巾在她的指间被拧出水。迹部皱了皱眉，沉甸甸的袋子置于茶几上，他在解读完眼前的画面后冲护工抬手，命令东西留下人离开。

房门阖上了，迹部来到病床边交叉起胳膊，居高临下看着平躺的忍足，一副心爱玩具差点被人乱碰的小朋友式臭脸。忍足倒是无辜地眨了眨眼睛，张口搬出那是人家本职工作的说辞。他刚自己解开了病号服最上面几颗扣子，怎么看都十分乖顺配合，迹部顺势扬起半边眉毛。

“反正长腿妹妹红酥手擦身的待遇你是别想了。”他堵上忍足的话头，“但看在你是为了救本大爷弄成现在这幅邋遢样子的份上，勉为其难伺候你一下好了——仅此一回啊！”

暗暗好笑地，迹部伸出手指勾开忍足剩下的扣子，他的领口完全敞开来，露出修长的脖颈。迹部自然想歪了，指尖轻轻蹭着往下走，故意以惯用手法挑起忍足的情绪，但他眼里狡黠的光很快消失了，在大片白色绷带映入眼帘之后。忍足在术后尚未拆绷带，迹部也没亲眼确认过忍足身体术后的样子。他在那一瞬间忽然明白了忍足宁愿护工擦身子的原因，绷带紧紧缠满了整片胸膛，包扎边缘的肉被勒出痕迹，局部皮肤颜色暗沉，呈现任何人都不忍瞧上第二眼的状态，何况他面前的对象是迹部。

迹部沉默着把病号服完全解开，抓起沾了水的毛巾，一寸一寸擦拭忍足袒露在外的皮肤。他的动作极为克制，恰到好处的力度，精准避开绷带区域，没有半分多余暧昧。忍足最初躲开了迹部的视线，后来重新移回来，瞳孔里映出迹部认真的侧脸。慢慢摇起病床，迹部把忍足扶坐起来，终于在术后第一次看清了他后背的样子。白色绷带里层隐隐可见干涸的血迹，噩梦般的回忆反噬上来，尖锐的警笛声和嘈杂的脚步声，医务人员在手术中途带来大出血的消息，忍足在呼吸罩下昏迷的睡脸。

迹部艰难地捏紧毛巾，指节细微颤抖着，沾上忍足的后颈和肩胛骨。后背可供发挥的余地不大，擦拭不久宣告结束，迹部把病号服穿回忍足身上，一个扣子一个扣子地帮他摁上。忍足就在这时突然伸手环住迹部，双臂越收越紧，脑袋埋进了他的肩窝里。几乎是本能地，迹部的五指抚上了忍足久未清洗略显油腻的头发，感受着怀里心爱之人的情绪波动。

“其实想现在来是后怕的。”忍足的鼻息间发出一声叹息，“中刀那会儿在你的怀里意识越来越模糊，你的声音越来越远……怕就这样离开你了，怕再也见不到你了……都等你一辈子了，难道只能这样了吗？”

“现在才知道怕了？真够可以的啊。”迹部莫名鼻子一酸，“快行了吧，你不是说这就已经算没事了吗。”

“好想回家，住在这里怪难受的。”忍足闷闷地说。

迹部的心里被拧了一下，想到阁楼那晚忍足对自己说的话——从以前的不想回家到现在的天天盼着回家。忍足这次伤得不轻，当真是从鬼门关捡了一条命回来，尚在留院观察的必要期限之内。迹部找主刀医生商量过出院事宜，确实目前非常为难，忍足作为医生也再清楚不过。但迹部拿忍足没办法，这是他的软肋，他心甘情愿一辈子栽在这匹中年狼崽身上。

“今晚我留下来陪你，啊。”迹部不禁脱口而出哄道。俩人同住之后，忍足的睡眠状况改善了不少，尤其在那次谈心之后，他在黑夜里惊醒的次数明显减少了，但偶尔仍会下意识去抓身旁迹部的手。迹部暗自懊恼前些日子怎能把忍足一人丢在病房，让他伴着被放大的监测仪器声音熬过漫漫黑夜，更别提中途醒来的情形了，指不定这个笨蛋会胡思乱想些什么。

忍足抬了一下眼皮，正想回应，熟悉的声音砸在病房门口。

“你们俩，啊。就算这是顶层没什么闲人上来，也注意点影响行吗？整个内网论坛都是你俩的八卦。”

房门不知何时被推开了，谦也斜睨着病床上腻歪的俩人，脸上的嫌弃仿佛看见了传染病毒。怀里的资料夹顺手扔在茶几上，他抬手挡着眼睛一脸的你们真是辣眼睛，拔腿就想往外跑。其实谦也起初几天探病还挺勤快，但发现每次都得和迹部打照面外加直接变身高瓦数电灯泡之后，他开始对忍足的病房敬而远之，某天还找白石诉了一中午的委屈，虽然对话内容转天便传到了他哥耳朵里。

“你小子跑什么？来得正好，给本大爷弄一张能陪护的床来。”迹部理直气壮地朝他喊了一嗓子。跑鞋和地面发出急促的摩擦声，谦也忿忿地转过头来，脑门上炸开了十字路口。就在忍足从外科ICU转出前的俩小时原本已为迹部内定的最后一间带陪护家属床的SVIP病房被他人先入为主——然而得知入住该病房的病人是位也就剩这几天的、恶性肿瘤引发多器官衰竭只求善终治疗年近九旬的老太太，贴身陪护的也是她已经六十出头的独生子后，他并没有再为这事和护士站交涉。

“我是急诊外科医生，不是病房护工。”谦也一字一顿地说。迹部的表情显得更加愉悦了，他最近琢磨出了逗谦也玩儿的乐趣，巴不得抓紧为数不多的机会找乐子。忍足总是事不关己地托着腮看戏，又像围观科室里俩小朋友斗嘴又像终于有场好戏上演让他解闷，总归是一副乐此不疲的样子。

谦也对这俩人槽多无口，转念又一想迹部刚才的话，略显惊恐地睁大了眼睛。

“不是……搬陪护的床，丧心病狂也有点限度吧。侑士的伤还没好呢？”

空气以好笑的状态凝固了。迹部揣着高深莫测的表情走到沙发边，从底部抽出一个纸盒子，煞有介事地吹开上面或许根本不存在的薄灰，连这个动作也优雅漂亮。下一秒神秘纸盒子被塞进谦也的怀里，迹部意味深长的话语跟着飘过来。

“前天刚发售的今年国际马拉松限量版跑鞋，都内最后一双。也是巧了，你最喜欢的颜色，你的尺码。”迹部的眼睛里透着神采，戴着一副谈判桌上势在必得的表情。

谦也不由自主地咽了咽。他脚上那双颇有年代感（其实才入手了一季）的跑鞋翻了边，鞋带在上午的急救支援中又跑散了，反正和忙了大半天的他一样灰头土脸。终究没有抵挡住诱惑，他瞄了一眼盒盖表面的LOGO和款式，心脏的跳动加快了半秒。迹部在对面笃定地望着谦也，他预见得到问题的答案，偏偏要等谦也自己宣之于口，并且非常享受这个等待过程。

“行吧，我现在就去找护工，给你支侑士平时值班用的那张气垫床。” 谦也捏紧盒子边缘，感慨着自己的没有骨气，被一双（全球限量版名贵）跑鞋轻易收买。他一溜烟跑出了病房，趁着后悔之前完成了心理建设，拦下走廊上撞见的第一位护士交代了迹部的吩咐。钻进办公室后偷偷摸摸打开盒子，鞋子尺码好似量身定做，舒适程度不言而喻。谦也迫不及待地试穿上新鞋，在狭小空间里来回跑动几步，先前的心理斗争消失得无影无踪。欢喜的心情占了上风，他暂时无视了盒底那张“忍足他弟，得好好感谢本大爷啊”的手写纸条。


	17. Chapter 17

日薄西山，远处鳞次栉比的楼群披上霓虹灯作晚装，车流在街道上变幻成拉长的线条。迹部拉拢起墙边两扇乳白色的窗纱，扫了一眼手机里数不胜数的弹窗消息后将其调至勿扰模式。确认镶碎金的手表盘面上时针和分针的位置后，他抱着两条胳膊走到病床边，在雪白的被单上投下一片阴影。

“睡觉了。”迹部不由分说地一把抽走忍足手中的文库本，用每晚命令景明关灯休息的口吻说。

“哎——”忍足措手不及地抬起眼皮，眼眶有点红，估计刚刚在阅读中酝酿好情绪。他对抢走睡前读物的那位爷睁大了眼睛，“别呀，我正看到那对青梅竹马长大后重逢的地方。”

迹部不无嫌弃地转动了眼珠，翻开手里的文库至最后一页，皱着眉头捕捉字里行间的关键信息。大概作者的遣词造句过于晦涩了，他中途翻回前面一页瞄了眼又翻回来，半晌终于恍然大悟地弹着书页说，“噢，在一起了——你喜欢的美满结局。”

忍足委屈又无奈地眨了一下眼睛，不知如何吐槽他这位不解风情的爱人。迹部得意洋洋地把文库本拍在茶几上，对于自己破坏了某人阅读体验的行为毫无自觉。他把外套扔进护工帮忙弄好的充气床里，反手按灭病房内的照明灯光，在忍足床头找了个舒服的位置坐下。

“你和景明都打过招呼了？”忍足仰着脸问。

“我和他说了，” 迹部的语调欢快地上扬，一本正经地胡说八道，“侑士没有爸爸陪睡不着。”

“孩子会信？睡不着的人是爸爸你吧，这么回还差不多。”忍足压低音量抬高声线，惟妙惟肖地学道。迹部瞪了他一眼，脑海里回放起景明下午一字不差重复这句话的样子——那小子撂下话便拔腿就跑想回自己房间，跑到拐角处从墙后面探出个脑袋冲他吐舌头略略略，迹部严重怀疑孩子和忍足早已暗通款曲，私下里达成了吐槽自己的统一战线。

那厢忍足识趣地打住话头，挣扎着翻了个身，歪着脑袋斜趴到迹部怀里。对于这种送上门的撒娇行为，迹部果然毫无抵抗力地心软了——反正他在忍足面前向来无原则可言，方才那笔新账也被迅速抛之脑后。他对忍足的纵容也并非全无道理：最近这人格外听话，从前敬谢不敏的高热量洋食（尤其是红肉），这次养伤期间只要迹部送来、义正词严地以补血为由命令他吃干净，他便二话不说一股脑儿咽进肚子里。叉起便当盒内西点送进嘴里时，偶尔还会在咀嚼中流露出迷惑的表情。迹部有那么几秒以为看见了自家金毛，每次收走忍足面前的空便当盒都不忘呼撸一把他的头毛。

“最近晚上都趴着睡？”迹部理了理忍足睡乱的头发。

“嗯。伤口开始愈合了，蹭着怪痒的。”忍足嘟囔，蹙起露出来的半边眉毛。

迹部轻轻摸着忍足后颈的碎发，像对一个受惊过度的小孩子一样温柔地劝慰道：“我和主刀医生确认过了，周末拆好绷带就能回家了。”

“嗯。”忍足的手捏紧了被角，膝盖在被子下面弯曲起来。

窗纱在晚风中扬起来，清冷的月光落在被褥上。忍足今晚话格外多，不断主动推进着俩人的对话，从迹部近期经手的IPO项目一直问到景明在学校和家里的表现，时间在不知不觉间流逝大半。迹部后来打定主意哄忍足早点睡觉，不容反抗地盖上了他的眼睛，手沿着这张脸的轮廓滑下来，忍足的鼻息拂在他的掌心。迹部的指尖按着忍足的嘴唇，怀里这人的脑袋渐渐埋得更深了，许久闷闷地开了口。

“总觉得以前想你还能咬牙忍忍，现在……根本忍不了，看不到你的每时每刻都想到你身边去。”他叹息着说。

多么奇妙的体验。他们的血液亲密无间地交融在一起，这条殷红色纽带的联系之下，一方对另一方的依赖感居然能变得无药可救。如果这层人工的血缘关系也像天然的那样，让我们可能发生的每次争吵都只能在稀里糊涂中走向和解，那就太妙了——迹部的嘴角抑制不住地上扬，然而下一秒想起忍足为此遭的罪，又以肉眼可见的速度耷拉下来。

“行啦行啦，知道你小子爱本大爷爱得无法自拔了，啊。”迹部故作轻松的语气说。

“小景。”忍足抓起迹部的手，“等我一出院，我们就尽早去英国登记吧。”

“原来你在意这个，早说不就好了。”迹部的眉毛愉悦地挑起来。手术之后的忍足在他这里比以前坦诚，言语之间不再绕弯，连撒娇也不遮不掩，如果将这些微妙的变化统统归功于那四百毫升的血液，迹部对这笔生意的回报率简直不能更满意。他从裤兜里掏出一个深蓝色天鹅绒的小盒子，忍足的小指上很快多出一枚乍一看是素铂的戒指。“本来想趁你睡着给偷偷戴上，现在戴也好。我跟你们门诊引导护士查了你的日程，月底我们就去英国，手续都已着人安排好了。”

忍足惊讶地抬起右手，借着月光看清了戒指的原貌——那并非普通的婚戒，而是一枚他只在电影里看到过的印章戒，椭圆形的戒面，刻着忍足的姓氏。迹部握起忍足的手，俩人五指缠在一起，他的小指上戴着一枚款式几近相同的素金印章戒，区别仅在于戒面的姓氏——忍足不禁猜想是否这素材是否是传说中的威尔士金。

“你眼馋我这枚很久了吧？”迹部信心十足地说。

忍足从善如流地点头。印章戒在他的手指上占了不小的地方，但实用的功能性反而让周围人无从置喙，即使除了手术就戒不离手也不会有半点尴尬。再者，只有在两枚印章戒相见的时候，才能恍然大悟看出是一对儿，充分满足了某位医生低调的需求。某种意义上来说，迹部对忍足的心理琢磨得太透彻。

忍足摸着众星拱月般侧绕着戒面的的二十七枚大小各异的碎蓝宝石——和六点钟方向一个小小的空位一同，恰好构成一个阴历月的月相图。然后指尖在戒面侧边摸到个凹槽，顺势往上一抬，这枚戒指居然像一只怀表一样被打开了，戒面的正下方是一只微小的机械表，表针做成金箭的形状；而戒面正背面迹部完美的正脸小像映入忍足眼帘——他整个人沐浴在阳光里，令人无可挑剔的五官，光点跳跃在金色的发尾——哎呀，忍足小声说了句。

迹部斜着眼从上方瞧忍足，他的拇指摩挲着那张小巧的照片。怎样，迹部明知故问道。真好看，忍足傻笑着说，被迹部拍了脑袋。他依依不舍地把戒面回复原样，侧脸枕着迹部的大腿，带着小指上多出的重量进入了睡梦，一副心甘情愿从此被套牢的表情。

迹部小心翼翼地把忍足脑袋托回枕头，不着痕迹地起身离开病床，倒进那个对他来说实在称不上舒适的充气床。他看着病床上熟睡的忍足，突然想到二十年前那个吐了忍足一身的夜晚，当时这人是不是也同样凝视着自己的睡脸，照看到最后收获两个黑眼圈。直到二十年以后，他的记忆在时间的冲刷下模糊了，这个念旧的傻瓜却还穿着那件真丝睡衣，用着被他说过喜欢的洗发水。迹部打开自己小指上的那枚印章戒，里面露出一张忍足难得可见的微笑侧脸，他穿着服帖的白大褂，眉眼的线条尤其好看。迹部的眼神不由自主地变得柔软，笨蛋，他对着朦胧的月光最后说。

如期拆了绷带，CT报告结果良好，主刀医生沟通了后期康复的注意事项，忍足终于得偿所愿被迹部接回家。乘电梯时遇见两位年轻的护士，看到戴着墨镜的迹部推忍足医生进来，在短暂的匀速下落过程里交换了无数意味深长的眼神。电梯门在迹部和忍足身后缓慢合上，小姑娘的惊呼从缝隙里漏出来。谦也探病时的吐槽诚不欺也，医院里以儿科护士为中心早早传开了忍足医生恋人的八卦。迹部每天的探视和后面几晚的陪护自不用说，偶尔给忍足念爱情故事的场景更成为了护士站午饭时分的第一大谈资。

忍足医生素来揣着严肃的扑克脸，唯独对待小病人时表现出温柔的一面，病患家属虽难免腹诽却又拿他没辙，但这并不妨碍忍足在护士和学生中收获大批粉丝甚至爱慕者。忍足在病房和迹部相处时呈现截然不同的神情，经过来往护士添油加醋的解读，引发新一轮的八卦风暴。谦也医生最近成了众人攻略的对象，办公桌上经常出现来路不明的手作便当，期盼从他这位患者家属口中套取有用信息。迹部听说后反而挺开心，他巴不得借此宣示对于忍足的所有权。忍足对那些非出于恶意的好奇言语和视线也无太多顾忌，他目前在儿科过着清净日子，没有从前的勾心斗角，早就不太在意这些小事了。

得知忍足出院回家，景明兴奋地抱起沙发里打盹的金毛，边蹭边告诉它这个好消息。金毛歪着脑袋听明白了小主人的意思，尾巴也轻快地摇动起来。迹部的特意吩咐之下，晚饭全是忍足最爱吃的菜品，一家三口和一汪在餐桌上其乐融融，一如他们往后许许多多的日子。

忍足在睡前冲了个澡，将自己装进深蓝色的睡袍里，作为轻微洁癖者前所未有地觉得身心舒畅。用毛巾潦草裹干头发，他走进卧室昏黄的灯光里，迹部正斜倚在床头托腮看书，像孩童一样沉静的侧脸。大脑反应过来的时候，忍足已经压在迹部上方逼近他的脸，迹部的瞳孔在一闪而过的惊讶后恢复通透，享受着落在眼睛和鼻梁上的吻。忍足比平时更加主动和着急，动作扯到了后背的伤口，他皱着眉毛塌在了迹部身上，颇有几分垂头丧气的意味。

迹部微微歪过头，暗暗好笑地摸着忍足的头发，语带一丝挑衅：“你行不行啊，不行换我来啊？本大爷这次会让你看到天国的，啊嗯？”

忍足的脑袋埋在迹部脖颈里，半天才憋出一句坚决的“不要”。迹部察觉到忍足心情的微妙变化，换上认真的口吻问他“……真的很想要？”。忍足不置可否，只是伸出手臂搂住迹部。

迹部会心地吻了吻忍足的头发，迷迭香的味道一如既往地漫进他的鼻腔。迹部小心地帮忍足翻了个身，扶着他半坐起来至舒服的位置，又找来几个大枕头垫在他后背。大方地扯掉自己的睡袍带子，迹部坐到忍足身上慢慢滑下来，他们的神情在月色里忽明忽暗。迹部的手指穿入忍足的头发，被爱人填满的过程里发出愉悦的声音，互相抵着彼此的额头，听到一声低沉的“小景”嵌入空气里。试图确认和表达什么似的，他们更紧地贴在了一起。

日历一格格地被划去，指向月底俩人的特殊日子。景明也提早规划，在忍足面前试了一套又一套儿童西装，反正怎样都精神帅气。找到满意的行头后想起主角是忍足，拉着他的手问有没有准备好衣服。忍足笑着垂下眼睛，说自己不大懂这些，前几天倒是有位板着脸的伦敦老裁缝来量过体还问了很多问题，反正都交给你爸爸了。景明带着金毛转身跑到男主人套房，被忙着打越洋电话的迹部轰了出来，委屈地回到女主人套房和忍足一通“哭诉“。

迹部妥当安排好了一切，比任何跨境项目都更上心，亲力亲为反复确认每一处细节，最后把仪式见证人的选择权交给了忍足。忍足的心里早有合适的人选，迹部对此也有所猜测，懒洋洋地对忍足挑起眉毛，说你请谁来本大爷都好吃好喝的照顾就是。忍足转天在午休时分把谦也叫到天台上，郑重地说出了自己的请求。

“——谦也，我等到他了。他没有忘了我，现在也终于自由了。和他，大概是我这辈子第一次也是最后一次结婚，你来当我的见证人，把我送到他身边好不好？”

谦也望进忍足的眼睛，找到某些陌生却熟悉的东西。当初惠里奈一家三口先后出事，忍足的生活一点点阴暗了下去，一度连玩笑话也不和谦也讲了。谦也从小明白忍足爱钻牛角尖，却也感到无能为力，只能有空的时候多去招惹这人，促使他稍稍打起精神。然而几个月前渐渐发生了变化，忍足脸上的表情明显变丰富了，还像以前一样不留情地反击他的吐槽，简直仿佛整个人慢慢活了过来，虽然他也回答不出这人是究竟是何时孤独地死去的。谦也不明所以背后的原因，但这变化终归是好的，于是每天奉陪忍足真情实感地斗嘴，不乏说不过他哥差点被气死的场合。

直到那场噩梦般的事故发生，他在医院见到阔别已久的迹部，这才寻到了那个问题的答案。谦也其实一直隐隐猜到忍足心里有个人，亲眼见证后冲击力仍然比想象中来得巨大。他在食堂和白石抱怨某俩人合伙欺负自己的事迹，手里的叉子无意识地把泡面搅得七零八落，说到后来还是不由自主地叹了口气，“但那个大少爷，看上去真的很爱他的样子。”

他想到那条长走廊的阴影里，迹部绝望地把脸埋进掌心，肩膀以微弱却确实的角度起伏着；他想到手术中途护士带来大出血和血库告急的消息，迹部想都没想撸起袖子，一股脑让人抽走单次献血的上限；他想到忍足在术后被送进重症监护室，迹部的手掌按着厚实的玻璃，视线笔直地、死死地盯着里面昏迷的忍足，任何人都劝不走他坐下休息半秒。

他还想到忍足落在迹部身上的眼神，毫无保留和掩饰，一切情感全部融化在瞳孔里。

“这么多年，一直都是他吗？”谦也忍不住问。

“嗯。”忍足低着头说，“只有他。”

谦也走近一步拍着忍足的肩膀说好，他想也许自己这辈子都无法让这个人开怀了，但是不要紧，这世界上总有人偏偏喜欢麻烦。忍足那间让人横生抑郁症的公寓，和他偶尔流露过寂寞的侧脸，大概从此以后都是过去时了。身后灰鸽飞向明亮的蓝天，卷起天台上的一段阳光，他听到忍足真诚地落了一句“谢谢”。


	18. 尾声（正文完）

绿叶低垂在石碑前，纯白色的百合沾着新鲜的朝露。雨停在不久前，空气里弥漫着泥土的潮湿气息。忍足收起一柄黑伞，颇为温和地看着石碑上的照片和文字，脚边一摊水反着他的倒影。人去世后变成一排排整齐的石碑，给亲人在定期到访中留下点精神寄托。忍足对于这件事很克制，先前仅在特定日子过来悼念，聊以排遣内心的积郁。他这次破了例，还捎带来两位同行者——迹部和景明父子俩都穿着黑西服系全黑的领带，正端正地站在他身后。景明犹豫地抬起眼皮，迹部的手掌按上他的肩膀，安抚性地拍了两三下，孩子的视线移回忍足后背。

忍足慢慢蹲了下来，皮鞋踩进泥泞里。姐姐笑得温婉漂亮，和记忆里她总是神采飞扬调侃自己的模样大不相符；忍足这个做弟弟的很了解乃姐的脾气——她大概宁愿让这种颇具欺骗性的日本式笑容流传后世。小朋友的眉眼遗传到了她的基因，曾经无数次让忍足产生心酸的错觉。旁边的姐夫意气风发，脸上呈现忍足初见他时的神采。他郎舅二人师出同门，姐夫医术高明为人宽厚，对待所有病人一视同仁。对于忍足这位师弟兼内弟，他不吝啬每一次能够施予提点的机会，俩人在咖啡馆共享过不少愉悦的医疗探讨和人生相谈。

他们一家三口是忍足心中永远的痛。他怨自己的无能为力，心口的那道伤疤一辈子都无法痊愈。忍足被梦魇纠缠的那些夜晚，迹部抱住他说没关系，你不还有我呢。他突然想起姐姐走之前的日子，她拜托自己收养视若珍宝爱若心肝的女儿那个黄昏，忍足至今也猜不透她是下定决心不计代价为夫复仇因而要尽早想方设法让女儿随母姓以便撇清关系不以孩子的前程给大人陪葬，还是早已对自己之后的不测有所预感故而提前托孤，又抑或是二者兼而有之。她还抓起忍足的手，轻声说其实姐姐也放心不下你，这么多年始终孤零零一个人。当时忍足喉咙一哽，故作镇定地说我不有你和小朋友呢，这还不够？别瞎操心。

后来姐姐随姐夫去了，小朋友也离开了，他的借口成了无稽之谈。忍足本以为自己会渐渐油枯灯尽，然而世事难料——这个残忍的世界竟然把他心中唯一的珍宝推了回来，迹部还和从前一样无条件爱护他，吻着他的头发说我会给你一个家，他在听到这话的一刻终于放任自己留下了泪水。在迹部的鼓励之下，忍足决定亲口把结婚的消息带给姐姐一家。姐姐如果还在世的话，一定会毫无保留地给予他们祝福——她总是希望自己好的。

忍足平静地望着照片里的姐姐，想象着她生前的措辞和口吻。你们在那里过得还好吗？我前些日子回老家看望爸妈，他们比我记忆里苍老了许多。爸爸还惦记着你们当年那桩事，我知道你最看不过他自责，把你会说的话都告诉他了。你大可放心。

我前几周受了点伤，不过已经康复出院了。当年修改血检单的某君彻底疯了，这是你念叨的因果报应，还是你真的言出必行做了鬼也没放过他？那个老馒头馅儿的儿子不久前也做了小馒头馅儿，想着应该告诉你一声。得知他业已病入膏肓之时，我一瞬之间觉得自己当日所为纯属多余，但我不后悔推他一把跌进深渊，从来也不，只是遗憾你的遗作因这档破事无法得到发表。你不会怪我吧？

——姐，我要结婚了，和自己在心里装了二十年的人。你那么聪明也早猜到了吧，我心里一直只有他。大概神明觉得揉搓我已经揉搓够了，终于把他还给了我。可惜没办法介绍给你们认识了，他虽然平时端着架子，其实很好相处的，你一定会喜欢他。

……从今以后我就不是一个人了，你会祝福我的，对吗？

阳光从乌云后面露出来，忍足的指尖抚过石碑上的照片，心里落下最后一个字。他在阴影里站起来，如释重负地转向身后，地面上的水潭快晒干了。迹部朝他伸出手，景明也跑到他身边。这回忍足没有犹疑，他拉过迹部的手，三个人的背影作别了墓园。

他们跌进机场的怀抱里，连空气也充满了离别的味道。行李在履带上慢慢滚动，海关边检仍是万年不变的公式面孔，免税商店的招牌和货架反着过分明亮的光。一架架飞机在玻璃落地窗外起降，周围的面孔和语言突然之间变得丰富起来，自动门开启又合上，贵宾休息室的平行灯光落在面前的地毯里。

谦也指着按摩椅和淋浴室发出庶民式的大惊小怪，景明已然取来一托盘爱吃的点心，大吉岭在桌面上升着热气。迹部躺进真皮沙发里闭目养神，脑袋歪在忍足肩膀上找到合适的角度。手里的杂志翻了一页，不时抬头确认显示屏实时更新的航班信息，忍足俨然一副对这种候机环境习以为常的样子，以扑克脸完美掩盖他也是才开了眼界的事实。

飞机在空中展开羽翼，起落架在隆隆的发动机声中收起。颠簸后进入平飞状态，景明拉下舷窗的遮光板，热毛巾擦过手，熟练地叽里咕噜三言两语向空姐要来一杯无酒精饮料。谦也被弯腰报出自己名字的空姐吓了一跳（“忍足博士，您晚餐的主菜想要用什么？”），菜单上的法文像鬼画符一样令人毫无头绪，翻到后一页才恍然大悟日文对照的存在。空姐笑吟吟地端来一杯蔬菜汁（一瞬间还以为是乾让侑士安插的托儿，惊出一背冷汗），谦也在屏幕上随便挑了部电影播放，没到五分钟便失去了兴趣。他瞪大眼睛研究座椅控制按钮，好容易才调整到舒服的位置，视线游移到斜前方并排的某两人，指节无意识地敲着被铺了白色桌布的小桌板。

忍足对于飞机没什么好感，外甥女的事故之后更是避之不及。他登机后笔直地靠着椅背，一动也不动。座椅中间的扶手突然被迹部抬起来，左右耳塞分别塞进他俩耳朵里。面前的大屏幕播放起最新上映的文艺电影，一条深色大毛毯罩住他们，迹部整个人几乎倒在忍足身上，两颗脑袋亲密地靠在一起，偶尔贴着对方耳朵窃窃私语。

谦也起身钻进景明的小空间，把他往宽敞的座位里侧挤了挤，遭受了小孩堪比他爸的眼神攻击——这爷俩长得太像了，时常令人产生荒谬的错觉——谦也故作镇定地揽过景明的肩，冲侧面二人的方向抬起下巴，“侑士和你爸，平时在家也这样？”

“怎样啊？”景明莫名其妙地问。

“算了，你一小屁孩不懂。”谦也叹了口气。

景明不满地挑起眉毛，强烈抗议这种以偏概全的行为。他转而想起什么，右手托起腮帮子， “话说回来……有一晚爸爸出去参加鸡尾酒会喝多了难受，第二天早上我在侑士房间里看到他。当时我便觉奇怪，后来一段时间内每天早上和金毛分别去男女主人套房门口蹲点暗中观察，想看看他们俩到底会一起出现在哪个房间，结果每次都还是一边一个。我好失望，也就不了了之了。”

面对景明的惊人发言，谦也不禁微微张开嘴。他权衡逞一时口舌之快和被半路扔下飞机的利弊，还是决定把男女主人套房之间八成有完美伪装成壁橱之类的暗道这一推测吞进肚子里。

食物的余香飘在过道里，机舱内的灯光调至睡眠模式。忍足和迹部前往洗手间更换了睡衣，踩着拖鞋回到座位，俩人的座椅已在空姐的帮助下组合成双人床。谦也敲了敲前面景明的座位，发现孩子已经戴上眼罩进入梦乡，这回连吐槽的对象也没有了。生物钟处于东九区白天毫无睡意，显示屏各种颜色的光映出他消遣的神情。那厢迹部的脑袋枕着忍足摊开的手臂，俩人贴着额头聊了几句，紧挨着对方闭上了眼睛。四周的声音被拧小了音量，飞机穿过云层，他们在睡梦中跨越了欧亚大陆。

舷窗外的景色变了一个样子，滚轮撞击地面，飞机慢慢降落。到达大厅通透明亮，陌生的异国语言往耳朵里灌。等候多时的司机接过行李箱，私家车带他们前往伦敦郊区的迹部大宅。精神一路的谦也开始被时差折磨，直到进入又一座奢华的迹部汉宫也毫无实感，被礼仪端正的佣人径直领到房间补觉。景明沿着旋转楼梯上下跑动，和每一位来往佣人热情打招呼。佣人的整齐问好掷地有声，视线未在新晋“女主人”身上多停留半秒。迹部带着忍足穿过长走廊，神采飞扬地介绍每一处细节，他们经过一扇雕花门时停住脚步，迹部脸上闪过一丝怀念的表情，反手拧开了门把手。

一间熟悉的儿童房在眼前露出原貌。复古的雕花纹样比比皆是，伦敦塔桥模型和双层巴士玩具立在书桌上，帕丁顿熊压着一本彼得兔故事集，古董床头灯发出昏黄的光。迹部读出了忍足眼底的惊讶，“咱家那间儿童房是照着这间装修的，当时第一次回日本长期生活，母亲怕我住不习惯，原封不动地把这间屋子搬了过去。”

“这样啊。”忍足拉起深红色的床帘，柔软而厚实的质地。

“不要对着一张儿童床露出变态的表情。”迹部坏笑着掐了一把他的腰。

忍足牵开嘴角，望着玻璃展示柜里迹部小时候的照片。他骑在高高的马背上，金色的发尾从马术帽底下钻出来，下巴优雅地扬起来，颇具英伦小绅士的风范。

“在想你小时候是什么样的呢。”忍足的眼神软下去。

“早记不清了。”迹部嘟囔说。小时候顶着一张足够西方的面孔，却仍然因为东亚血统被嘲笑，在网球场上一个人跌倒爬起，站上顶点成为孤独的王者。那时的他还没有遇见忍足，虽然拥有桦地这样衷心的追随者，但尚未懂得陪伴的真正意味。

“说说你自己吧，每天和你那傻弟弟扮医生玩儿呢？”迹部好笑地反问。

“谁会玩那种小学生的游戏啊……”忍足耸耸眉心。

迹部懒得和他对付，反正心里已然认定了这一事实。他拉开玻璃展示柜的门，从里面拿出一个精致的饼干盒，掀开本地风格十足的盖子，厚厚一叠年代久远的莺色便签条映入眼帘。忍足的瞳孔微妙地放大了，迹部把便签条全部抖落在床上，一张张捡起来辨认内容。

_“不要，谦也好容易来一趟东京，说好带他出去玩儿的。再有，部长开会，我去算什么事儿？我才不去，你带桦地吧。——O-O”_

_“你就建个号陪我玩嘛！我可不要再跟菊丸两个人形影相吊了。竟然还把他认成了你，丢人呢！——O-O”_

_“别提了，岳人那家伙动不动就离家出走到我家，每次被我赶去睡地铺还要来。不过你要愿意的话，下次赏脸来我家寒舍坐坐呗？怎么也得给我个亲自下厨孝敬一下的机会不是。——O-O”_

忍足低低地笑了出声，眼眶有些湿润地盯着皱巴巴的便签条。他回忆起迹部当时不无嫌弃的脸，却想象不出迹部把便签条收进饼干盒的样子。他们遥远的少年时代，那个没有画上句号的夏天，树梢上挂着残缺的花香。

“怎么还留着这些？”忍足的声音有点变调。

“以为再也见不到你了，当时把它们全留在了这里，想着以后回来终老。”迹部淡淡地回，“现在不一样了，到时候一起带回东京吧。”

忍足垂着眼睛说好。他们抱着饼干盒回主人套房，行李箱已被架起来摊开。淋浴房的水流不疾不徐，镜子上结了一层雾。忍足的手指穿过迹部的头发，吹风机烘着周围流动的空气，一个吻在最后落到发顶。迹部扯过忍足的脖子往下按，热量攀附在皮肤表面，倒进床铺后反倒没有进一步的动作，他们只是四肢缠在一起，安静听着对方的心跳。迹部盯着侧面的雕花床柱，想到从前在这里抓着手机辗转反侧的夜晚，手臂在忍足后背收紧了。

用过午饭进了城，伦敦直至此时依然冰凉的风砸在头顶和肩膀，不可多得的阳光一点点钻出云层。迹部的面孔完美融入这座城市，忍足倒成了远东的外来客。迹部大方地拉着忍足的手，迎面走来无数对情侣和朋友，男男女女同性异性，伦敦人对别人的私事永远抱持着分寸极佳的漠不关心。饱受时差折磨的谦也不停打哈欠，被景明拖着往前艰难移动，经过一个又一个红色电话亭，双层巴士从身边疾驰而过。远方传来大笨钟悠扬的钟声，游船在泰晤士河里缓慢摇动。

他们未在游客亲睐之地流连，海德公园里择一处草地躺下，晒日光浴的当地人散落在四周。一群白鸽笨拙地寻找食物，撞进手捧面包屑的景明怀里。谦也在步行之后清醒过来，本能想在异国他乡找忍足说话，看到他哥枕在迹部大腿上，俩人眼神一刻不离地黏在对方身上，进行旁若无人的脑电波交流。他无奈地翻了个白眼，从随身包里掏出几袋苏打饼干（止吐用），单方面加入了景明的儿童嬉戏项目。

夜幕对伦敦张开怀抱，鱼鳞般的灯火落入泰晤士河，他们站在河畔眺望远处转动的伦敦眼。忍足的侧脸落在迹部眼底，他的鼻梁上晕着微弱的光色。迹部忽然想起了二十年前未付诸实施的表白计划，如今只想一笑了之。他覆上忍足常年冰凉的指尖，团在掌心用力揉了揉，感受到了零星半点的暖意。忍足不好意思地转过头对他笑，迹部觉得自己前所未有地踏实。

隔天忍足早早醒了，往乱翘的头发喷上迹部为他定制的精油护发喷雾，将自己装进迹部为他安排好的萨维尔街定制款里，落地镜映出他脸上如少年般忐忑的神色。平驳领垂下来，单排三粒扣的马甲，衣襟下摆修了边，剪裁修身挺拔。两条手臂从后面伸过来，抚过顺滑平整的面料，熟悉的体温隔着真丝睡衣辐射过来。迹部得意洋洋地看着镜子里亲自监修的作品，理了理忍足衣襟下那条冰帝的旧领带，竟和崭新的晨礼服完美融为一体。Something New，Something Old。

“怎样？”迹部贴着忍足耳朵问。

忍足眨了一下眼睛，“……感觉，好贵。”

迹部哈哈一笑，拧着忍足转过身来，比划过肩膀和收腰的线条。这次定制时间稍有些赶，且几乎没有试穿修改的机会，亏得忍足的身材标准如模特外加迹部自己每两三天便视频电话跟进修改细节，直到现在悬着的心才放下来。

他拽过忍足的手腕，“你要喜欢的话，再定两套带回去。出国参加学术会议之类，总有派上用场的时候。”

“不用，回头到时候又舍不得穿。”

“有什么舍不得？上次新买给你的睡衣也没穿几次，本大爷小时候给你那件就那么好？”

“我这么多年都穿习惯了。”忍足有些心焦地解释，“而且，真的很舒服。”

迹部拨开他的刘海，心软得一塌糊涂——这个又念旧又死心眼的笨蛋啊。忍足瞳孔里的薄光有些闪烁，生硬地催促迹部去换衣服。一室的纱帘被拉起来，迹部重新站回镜子前的时候摇身变成平时的样子，连微微翘起的头发丝也神采奕奕。他的西装剪裁更繁复，也配了内搭马甲，领口绣着斜纹。忍足展平他的衣领边角，像以往那样吻上迹部的额头，一根轻飘飘的羽毛挠在心口。迹部偏头看到镜子里的忍足和自己，俩人站在无言的默契里。

私家车完全不像外表那么古董，座椅舒服极了，空调吹着恰到好处的暖风。后座车窗漏了条细缝，窗外景色不断向后倒退，灌进来的空气从树林的清香变换成了海水的咸味。迹部把公证结婚的地点定在了海边，海浪一段段地拍打着白崖下的砂石滩，映日溅起的水花折射出金色的光芒。私人海滩上没有游客，脚下卵石如同人工铺就，通往一座白色的海滨小屋，佣人们拎着打包好的行李往里搬。景明对这座陌生的海边小屋产生了浓厚的兴趣，踩上木板台阶四处张望。忍足出神地盯着屋檐下悬挂的风铃，在拂过的风中留下一串清脆的声响。

“这是莱昂家的海边别墅，Something Borrowed。”迹部的手揣在兜里。“注意到了吗？白色的墙，蓝色的窗框——这就是《赎罪》最后一幕的取景地。”

“什么？”谦也迷茫地睁大了眼睛。他难得一见穿西装，领带扎得整整齐齐，看上去还挺像模像样，然而抛出的问题并未得到解答。

“我们会在这里住吗？”景明迫不及待地问。

“你和谦也叔叔就住今天一晚。”迹部拉过忍足的手，对景明答道，“然后你陪他北上，他在剑桥开完会后，你们就可以一起去玩了。”

景明失望地趴在栏杆上，抬头看到前方状况外的谦也，于是冲他在空中挥起小手，狡黠地说后面一周请多多指教啦。谦也后知后觉即将和缩小版迹部相处一周，脊背莫名爬上一阵凉意，努力回忆自己出现在这里的原因。

雾蒙蒙的天空完全变亮了，阳光落在波光粼粼的海面上，微风润着他们的脸颊。公证人已等候在约定地点，向新人行过标准漂亮的礼。忍足和迹部站到他的左右，谦也和景明分别列在俩人身后。迹部在婚姻的坟墓里走过一遭，上次举行的盛大婚礼轰动全城，世纪联姻为噱头的标题占据了各大报纸首页。这次与其说是一场婚礼，不如说只是简单的公证仪式，除公证人外只有他们四人在场，一群白鸟在身后振翅飞过。海天一色——Something Blue。

公证人宣布仪式开始的时候，海浪的声音一点点变轻了。忍足和迹部隔着一人身位的距离，望进对方瞳孔里的自己，空气里仿佛浮着彩色气泡。忍足的刘海被风吹得有点乱，迹部也好不到哪里去，但俩人始终在原地站得笔直。誓词一个字一个字地被念出来，他们的口型郑重地随之变化，从此与对方结为伴侣，彼此相爱和珍惜，无论顺境还是逆境、富有还是贫穷、健康还是疾病。

“……直到死亡将我们分开。”

不，死亡也无法将我们分开，忍足在心中默想。他的身体里流动着迹部的血，热量从血管涌上来，他们永远都陪伴在彼此身边。他无法再一次失去他了。迹部一瞬不瞬地盯着忍足，按照公证人的指示牵起他的手，交换了事先备好的印章对戒，固定在宣示所有权的无名指。勾在一起的指尖许久才分开，眼里的湿润让世界有些模糊。

“你们可以亲吻对方了。”公证人说。

迹部站近忍足一步，确实地接近了他。眼角细微的鱼尾纹，鼻尖上的白色绒毛，呼吸拍在对方脸上，迷迭香的芬芳钻进鼻腔里，唇色比任何时候都透亮。着迷地感受了会儿爱人的气息，迹部往前凑，忍足几乎在同一时刻移动了，鼻梁轻轻撞在一起，好像莽撞而青涩的少年。迹部的眼底浮现笑意，他停在一寸之外的地方，不再动了。这回忍足找到他的嘴唇，柔软的力量压了上来，所有的感官神经聚集在了那里。

第一次，他们在亲吻的过程里闭上了眼睛。

时间不再正常流逝了，大脑处于一种既混沌又清明的状态，许许多多的画面不成段地闪回。他们从亲近到疏远，熬过无数难以入眠的夜晚，以为伤痕累累的灵魂已经死去了，心脏却在重逢的那一刻鲜活跳动，从疏远再回到亲密无间。回来，回到我的身边，全身每一个细胞都如此呼喊——然后终于再度活了过来。恍惚间看到了二十年前的两个少年：一个微微扬起下巴说，我呀，这辈子最大的心愿，就是和心爱的人一起过平静的日子；一个若有所思地盯着对方，泰然自若地把这句话像钉子一样锤入了自己的心脏。

Find you, love you, marry you, and live without shame.

看到对方睫毛的弧度，以及眼眶里聚集的水汽，任何言语在这一刻都变得多余。听到公证人对于他们这对伴侣承认和祝福，唐突的哭声突然毫无征兆地撞了进来。为数不多的所有人将目光移向哭声源头的谦也，景明一脸嫌弃地掏出手帕递过去，谦也抽泣着说了谢谢。公证人倒一副见怪不怪的样子，光是慈祥地注视着他们。忍足少见地没有发表吐槽，反而真诚地笑了出来。他和迹部十指相扣，斜在石滩上的影子也挨在一起。景明扑进他们俩的怀里，仰起小脸表达喜悦，周围是风和海浪的声音。

月明星稀，海平面和天际线在漆黑中相会，一丛丛的海浪卷向岸边。露台上点了一盏小灯，发出黯淡的光亮。屋檐下的风铃轻轻摇动，在晚风中奏出协调的乐曲。

迹部伏在忍足身上，脑袋贴着他浅橄榄色的胸膛，手臂上一滴薄汗滑下来。忍足的脸有点红，维持着原来的姿势一动不动，身体在麻木中慢慢恢复知觉。他下意识地抚上迹部的后脑勺，怜爱地揉了揉那丛金色的头发。迹部从忍足身上翻下来，大脑像从空白中缓了过来。他在忍足怀里找了个舒服的位置，俩人仍然紧紧挨在一起，交换着温暖的体温。

忍足拽过被踢到一侧的毯子，盖在他们身上避凉。迹部听到他近在咫尺的心跳，一种奇妙的感觉升上来。这一天显得格外漫长，白天的公证仪式历历在目，却又仿佛发生在上辈子。他们现在是一对被承认和祝福的爱人，回日本后还会办理伴侣证明书。迹部本来对形式上的东西嗤之以鼻，上一段婚姻连婚礼都让他没有任何实感，只是顺着前妻心意和社交需要实现最光鲜的场面。但今天那个不能更简单的仪式，他却险些落下泪来，终于明白了那段誓词的真正含义。他现在最清楚不过忍足想要什么，这个笨蛋从小就只想被心爱的人套牢而已。

晚上洗完澡出来，忍足倚在露台栏杆上看星星。迹部绕到后面贴上去，把忍足圈在木栏杆和自己之间，故意用下巴蹭他的脸颊。忍足笑着按住迹部的手，眼底映出闪烁的星星，他感叹说这里好美。迹部说你喜欢就好，双手在忍足的腰间收紧了。忍足转过身，仗着微弱的身高优势捧起迹部的脸，他们俩在好看这件事上分不出上下。他盖住他的嘴唇，口腔里都是对方的味道。迹部把忍足带到柔软的床上，床单微微发凉，交握的手漏出热量。

迹部侧了个身，发顶停着忍足的手。他感到自己退化成了小孩子。过去二十年摸爬滚打吃了满嘴的苦，硬生生把自己活成了机器，他站在至高的顶点俯视众生，所有人都指望他、崇拜他、依靠他，没有人好好爱惜他，更没有人在他带倦夜归时听他说话。迹部其实不怕孤独，但他知道心里有所着落是什么感觉，一度体会过被忍足珍视的感受，就再也忘不掉了。

这些年他脸上再没有过笑，不痛快的时候脑子里想的只有忍足，他想到那时自己是如何绝望地把饼干盒藏进儿时的别墅里，想着这辈子拥有的怕就只有这些便签条了。他还想到病床上的祖父，吊着一口气的老爷子已意识到孙子对于此事无法消解的怨恨，却不知道从何开口叙述。迹部那时尚未知晓过去的真相，但面对祖父的追问他平静却残酷地扔下这么一句话：他是我最好的朋友、唯一的知己、想共度余生的爱人，托您的福，我一夜之间把他们都失去了，事到如今连个影子也找不回来。那是他对祖父说的最后一句话。

如今经历的分离和痛苦都无所谓了，他终于把最重要的人找回来，他想要的东西已经握入手中了。

“以后为了我好好活下去。”迹部抓过忍足的手，“你看，我为了你不也熬过了这么年。”

“你说对了，我得感谢你。支撑我挨过这么多年的，除了我们的回忆，就是我还有可能见到你、还有可能和你一起生活这一丝微薄的希望。我要是跟了别人凑合过，就是亲手连这点希望也掐灭了，那样还有什么意思？”忍足的下巴搁在迹部的头发里，轻描淡写地说。现在这样挨在迹部身边，他已经没有什么想要的了。

“——下半辈子，再做我的小景好吗？”他吻着迹部的发旋。这是他最心爱的小孩。

“你上次当孩子的面说漏了嘴，景明不还被你弄糊涂了么？”迹部回。

忍足低低地笑起来，笑到后来声音有点哽咽，迹部没有抬眼确认，只是更紧地抱住了他。本来也就只有你敢这么叫罢了，迹部小声嘟囔。忍足轻轻“嗯”了一声，然后不再说话了。合着外面的海浪声，他们一起进入有对方的梦里。

他们在海滨小屋住了七天，过了一段与世隔绝的隐居生活。早起在七姐妹山上看完日出便向南极目远眺似乎永远波涛汹涌的英吉利海峡，晚上躺在浅滩看星星，烧烤架在露台上冒着滋滋的白气。他们好像有说不完的话，床铺是一艘海面上摇晃的小船，爱人的声音是孩童的摇篮曲。更多的时候，他们沿着望不到头的海岸线散步，高高低低的白色浪花拍打着黑色礁石，似乎是想与比奇角一较高下，悬在空中的气泡折射出金色的阳光。先是迹部追着海浪跑，忍足不厌其烦地一次次把他抱回怀里，后来俩人一起拉着手冲向迎面而来的巨浪，被浇了满身的水珠，相视而笑逃回岸边，拨开爱人湿了的刘海，印下情不自禁的吻。没走多远又继续反复，这条路似乎永远也走不完。偶尔彻底被海浪吞没了，忍足本能转身想逃开来，被迹部从后面不容反抗地扣进怀里。全身都湿透了，头发狼狈地粘成一团，却觉得对方是这世界上最好看的人。大海和天空消失了，瞳孔里单单映出爱人的脸。

——你是我最好的朋友、唯一的知己、想共度余生的爱人。

END


	19. 番外：逆流

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 管家视角番外，关于全文细节的补充。

许多年以后，迈克尔时常回忆起那个场景。

襁褓里的新生儿眯着眼睛，在婴儿床上维持着舒适的姿势一动不动，浑然不自觉正接受来自他人目光的洗礼。屋内的空气很轻，初秋的阳光把床铺笼罩上一层浅金色，连向来不苟言笑的祖父也弯起了眼睛。那孩子的头发稀疏柔软，眉眼轮廓和老爷一模一样，高挺的鼻梁则更像夫人。他右眼下方有一颗小黑痣，让人看了不禁心生怜爱之情。那便是迈克尔第一次见到迹部的样子。

迈克尔自幼在这个家工作，因为能力和资历被提拔到管家的位置，负责料理整栋宅子大大小小的所有事宜，比如每天端着熨平的报纸和早餐送进主人房，晚宴前安排确认餐具摆放的角度和间隔，再比如保养家中贵重的银制器皿和艺术收藏品，出行期间管理日程以及维护主人的安全。他把握家里一丝不苟的礼仪，管理其他仆人的言行举止，同时和主人建立了深厚的感情和信任。他把迹部家族的尊严和悲喜视为自己的尊严和悲喜，也被主人当作重要的家庭成员平等对待。

以迹部出生的那一天为分水岭，迈克尔的工作重心逐渐转移到这位初生的小少爷身上。老爷和夫人常年在欧洲其他国家，祖父更不会亲自渗透孙子的生活，反而是迈克尔陪迹部度过了童年的大部分时光。他见证了少爷全部的成长片段，零岁的迹部把国际象棋中的国王棋子抓入手中，三岁的迹部穿着排扣大衣站在高大的雪人前面，四岁的迹部戴着毛绒帽蹲在玛格丽特旁边微笑，五岁的迹部紧紧攥着旋转木马的杆子，六岁的迹部在沙滩上反复练习初见雏形的胜利手势。迈克尔的年龄和迹部父亲相差无几，他看待迹部的视角被个人情感模糊了边界，彼此在朝夕相处中形成了亲如父子的关系。

迹部家族的权力捏在祖父的手里，他坐在财团的最高宝座，在各方面不容反抗地贯彻自己的意志。迹部父亲当年不顾祖父的反对，坚持离开家族企业到证券公司另辟蹊径，想在不被家族干预的新环境里证明自己。他的固执不受迹部家族任何成员的看好，和祖父的关系也一度降到了冰点。迹部的出生是一个转折点，祖父对于继承人的期望落到孙子身上，在他的成长过程里设置了严格要求。

不合规矩的礼仪会被惩罚，不理想的家庭课程情况会被训斥，迹部肩上压着普通孩子本不应承担的沉重寄托。他在祖父面前总是紧绷着神经，希望展现出最好的那面换取屈指可数的表扬，哪怕只是两三句轻描淡写的认同。他在偶尔做坏事后会把迈克尔拉到角落，侧过半边身子躲进阴影里，一本正经地叮嘱千万别让祖父知道，眼睛难得闪着孩子般狡黠的光。

迹部三岁时接触到那颗黄色绒面的小球，不久来到英国名门少爷聚集的场地打球。那些孩子普遍比迹部大几岁，不仅嘲笑他低人一等的网球技术，还捏着他日本人的血统挑事，趾高气扬地把球拍指向他的鼻子。迈克尔不能在这种场合公开维护少爷，只能在场边默默注视着迹部一遍遍爬起来，在此起彼伏的笑声中压低身子摆出接发姿势，金色的发尾微微翘起。

迹部每次打完球回家都灰头土脸，胳膊和小腿都有深浅不一的擦伤，脸颊还沾着蹭到的泥土。但他没表现出丝毫的垂头丧气，在迈克尔帮忙处理伤口上药的时候反复说没关系，还特意强调别用颜色深的药水。等到迈克尔合上药箱的盖子，他又挥着拍子跑到家里的专业网球场，不厌其烦地对墙进行击球练习，来回跑动的影子拖在月光里，汗水浸湿了后背。

上流社会的生存法则是弱肉强食，迹部很快学会了用眼力看穿对手的弱点，对此展开不留情的攻击赢得比赛胜利，先前瞧不起他的孩子面对颠倒的比分无话可说。迹部凭实力站到了那群孩子的顶点，把球拍高高举向空中，宣布自己是这片场地的王者。迹部成为了欧洲青少年网坛人尽皆知的存在，迈克尔看着他在聚光灯下神采飞扬的神情，嘴角露出了欣慰的笑容。

但迹部并非在这里找到投缘的童年玩伴，他把每一场较量当作适者生存自然选择的竞争，网对面站着必须拼尽全力打倒的对手，否则就会沦为其他人通往顶点的垫脚石。迹部的成长过程中充满了缺失和错位，他像是一头从悬崖上被扔下去的小狮子，爪子在求生本能的驱使下扣进峭壁，碎石接连不断从头顶砸下来，如果不咬牙往上爬就会跌落背后的万丈深渊。

迹部身边没有可以说话的对象，父母很少匀出机会成本极高的时间给儿子，他和桦地的对白更多是一个人的单方面输出。孤独久而久之成为了迹部的一部分，他在莎士比亚的剧本和瓦格纳的音乐里找到心灵的安宁，也习惯了通过夜深人静的自问自答剖析想法。玛格丽特多少填补了这段空白，迹部把爱犬当作自己最重要的伙伴，划出心中的一亩三分地给一起长大的狗子。

他坐在地毯里耐心梳理玛格丽特的长毛，把爱犬扎好小辫后的剪影留作手机屏保。玛格丽特乖巧趴在主人怀里被顺毛，迹部有时把悄悄话倒出来说给她听，狗子也颇通人性地摇动起尾巴。每当圣诞节的装饰挂满了古堡，迹部在礼物堆积成山的游戏房内和玛格丽特追逐嬉戏，所到之处留下一串铃铛的清脆声响。窗外的新年烟花升上夜空，一瞬之间在屋内悬浮起五颜六色的光圈，迈克尔就站在墙边慈祥地盯着迹部的身影。

古堡坐落在修剪整齐的草坪中间，再往远处是一片宁静的湖泊。迹部小时候喜欢和迈克尔在湖边玩耍，他也是在那里兴致勃勃地学会了飞蝇钓。玩累了他就钻进木条藤蔓结成的沙发床上，迈克尔刚泡好的锡兰红茶在手边升着热气，乳酪蛋糕和黄油曲奇的香味弥漫在空气里。一览无遗的湖景悉数落在眼底，一群白鸟忽而振翅掠过，优雅的姿态倒映在水中。迹部微微睁大眼睛，靠在枕头里放松了僵硬的身体，拂面而过的柔风吹起了他的刘海。

迈克尔知道少爷中意这个地方，找到空闲的时间就带他来湖边游玩。沙发床按照迹部的喜好进行了改造，躺在舒适的被褥里能打发一下午的光景，他观察白鸟的纯真目光和同龄孩子相差无几，某次还被桦地拍下了珍贵的照片留念。玛格丽特追着蝴蝶在草坪上消耗精力，迹部望着她展开一个难得的笑容，呈现和平时公众场合截然相反的样子，时间就这样在蓦然温柔的画面里慢了下来。

祖父把迹部指回了家乡日本，让他在出身的环境里寻找文化的根。迹部对日本人的身份有强烈认同感，巴不得在初中阶段回到自己真正归属的地方。他大手一挥升级改造了冰帝学园的设施，理事长在办公室亲自接待这位财团少爷。迹部抱着称王的心态来到开学的日子，当晚回家浮现出不同以往的愉悦神色。他从迈克尔端来的托盘上取过无酒精香槟，摇晃着说自己在学校认识了有趣的人。

迈克尔笑着退出了房间，笃定少爷未来的初中生活有了期待。迹部不出意料成为网球部长和学生会长，像英国时期那样站在所有人遥不可及的顶点，但他的思维方式发生了微妙的变化，把网球部统共两百余位部员都划进了自己的领地，撂下带领这支队伍走向全国冠军宝座的誓言。迈克尔在迹部身上看到成长的领导才能，他不再仅仅以个体为出发点，而是渐渐开始懂得团体的意义。

网球部的正选后来经常到访，迈克尔协助无数场合宿和聚会的顺利进行，过程里熟悉了每张面孔的性格和生活习惯。满头卷毛的男生随时随地有可能被睡梦带走，矮个子的红发男生喜欢吃任何口味的甜品，扎马尾的男生对自己教授的西餐礼仪一知半解，高个子的银发男生弹得一手半专业水平的钢琴，蘑菇头的男生喜欢看地下室里的武士刀收藏，每个人都有各自的可爱之处。

当然还有那位戴眼镜的关西男生，他为人处事明显比别的孩子更稳重，说是一个成熟的小大人也不为过。他会制止在起居室内大声说话的队友，义正言辞地指出他们行为的不妥当，也会在迈克尔整理物品时提醒即将过期的药品，还给出分类收纳的实用建议。他总是淡淡地藏身在人群中间，对队友们孩子气的打闹无奈地压扁了眉毛，移向迹部的目光却含着些许笑意。

有别于团队之外的场合，忍足同样频繁出现在迹部的生活里。他们部活后会前往街头网球场打比赛，迹部回绝了迈克尔准备点心的请求，满不在乎地和忍足并排坐在场边破旧的长凳上，一边把忍足昨晚捏的鲑鱼饭团塞进嘴里，一边对着天边粉紫色的霞光含糊地聊天。迹部经常单独邀请忍足来家里看电影，他们在黯淡的家庭影院里挨得很近，屏幕上的光线映亮两人或投入或无语的神色，迹部嫌弃地抽出厚厚一叠纸巾递给忍足，把他的脑袋按在自己肩膀上。

迹部说忍足是我们的天才，也抱怨忍足容易在关键时刻掉以轻心。他在和迈克尔对话中提到这个名字的次数之多，甚至连自己都未曾有所察觉。迹部在忍足面前不会设立任何防备，而是毫无保留地打开坚硬的外壳。迹部和祖父因为前途走向发生严重冲突的时候，他会离家出走躲到自己产权下的郊外别墅里，命令迈克尔把忍足接到这个避难所。迹部坐在壁炉边屈起一条膝盖，笔直地盯着眼前跳跃的火光，他此时此刻实在太需要忍足在身边了。

从市内接来不明所以的忍足后，迈克尔把起居室的空间留给了他们，直到月亮在空中移动了位置，他才轻手轻脚地抱着两床被褥回来。漆黑的影子映在壁炉后面的墙壁，迹部趴在忍足的膝盖上睡着了，眼睛好像轻微有点肿。柴火砸出噼啪的声响，忍足颇为心痛地看着熟睡的迹部，脸上没有零星半点的笑意。迈克尔从未见过这般失态的迹部，也觉察到屋内结满的联系和回应。

他自此认定了一个事实，如果少爷以后没了忍足，恐怕是会伤心死的。

迹部还是和祖父闹翻了，捏着拳头说想放弃英国留学的计划。祖父震怒之下砸碎价值连城的花瓶，吩咐迈克尔帮迹部预订下个月的机票。祖父让迈克尔调查迹部周围的人，最后把视线锁定在了忍足侑士。他轻飘飘地扫了一眼忍足背景的调查报告，把纸张塞回文件袋里重新绕好线。祖父抚着小指的印章戒指，迈克尔知道他在那一刻下定了开弓没有回头箭的决心。

迹部父亲直截了当地表示反对。他当年执意进入证券公司从头干起，迹部家族里没有一个人看好这条路，到现在也还未完全获得祖父的认可。他尝过被不可抗力干涉的痛苦，不愿意眼睁睁看着儿子重蹈覆辙。他说情感方面最怕酿成不可挽回的遗憾，况且这俩孩子目前不过是投缘的好友，何必非得把事情做到如此绝情的地步。祖父威严的目光从头到脚打量了一遍儿子，自嘲又坚决地抬起了嘴角。

“我是因为性别或阶级反对他们吗？当局者迷旁观者清，景吾已经因为情感陷得太深，他却毫无自觉其中潜在的危险。”祖父在桌面上交叉起十指，“景吾现在能为他放弃留学，以后是不是能为他放弃家业？这件事没有商量的余地。”

迈克尔不忍心记起那段时光。祖父的做法很高明，联系是被一点点掐断的。拖延邮件的回复，阻止越洋电话的接通，让当事人从自身而非外界寻找原因。迹部和忍足的联系越削越薄，从刚出国时隔着屏幕和时差断断续续的交流，到高中末尾彻底沦为对方记忆里的符号。迈克尔看着迹部变回童年时期孤零零的样子，所有心事和苦闷都咽回肚子里，脸上纯真的笑容慢慢消失不见。

他不知道迹部脑海中描绘出怎样的故事，心脏附近的血管拧了一下。

迹部把残缺的躯壳包裹起来，被迫投入到现实指明的前路。他以迹部财团继承人的身份出现在社交场合，大学期间参与了海外分公司的一笔并购业务，凭借能力赢得董事会大股东的信任，在生意场和社交圈都迅速崭露头角。迹部在祖父铺好的道路顺利前行，唯独迈克尔明白他心里被抽走了踏实的退路。

某年圣诞节确认了迈克尔的答案，当时迹部坐在流光溢彩的圣诞树下看书，不知不觉靠着圣诞树睡了过去，迈克尔小心地往他身上盖了厚毛毯。迹部醒来时露出怅然若失的神情，眼角还有干涸的泪痕。他缓缓侧过半张脸，瞪着壁炉里摇曳的火光，几不可闻地叹了一口气。迈克尔无从猜测那个朦胧的梦境，只觉得迹部离自己格外遥远，无形的屏障竖在他们中间。

迹部让迈克尔找来一个饼干盒，把抽屉里的莺色纸条叠好放进去。他先前经常把这叠皱巴巴的便签条取出看，眼底流露出一闪而过的怀念，能坐在露台的摇椅里发一下午的呆。饼干盒里的光线被盖子挡走，迹部带着迈克尔回了童年时居住的古堡。儿童房的摆设未曾发生变动，伦敦塔桥模型和双层巴士玩具相并立，帕丁顿熊压着那本彼得兔故事集。迹部把怀里沉甸甸的饼干盒放到架子上，垂着眼睛合上玻璃展示柜的门，决绝的姿态像割舍了自己的一部分。

他们一路散步来到记忆里的湖边，藤蔓沙发床在风吹雨打中变了模样，那群白鸟也早已不见踪影。仿佛看到小时候的自己从身边跑过，想要伸手去抓却化成透明的泡沫。乌云密布的天空漏不出一缕阳光，迹部的视线落在翻滚的湖面上。

“您知道我以前为什么最喜欢这张沙发床吗？”他突然问。

“我不知道。”迈克尔摇了摇头。

“它是我小时候，心灵唯一能够得到休息的场所。”迹部沉吟了会儿，“——再也没有了。”

“您要向前看。”

“我把我这辈子仅剩的东西留在那间儿童房里了。那里是我一切的开始，将来也想死在里面。”迹部最后说。

迹部在海外分公司轮转了五年，依祖父的意思回到阔别十余年的故土，正式接手财团总部的管理权。他派人查过忍足的下落却杳无音信，迈克尔猜测祖父在其中刻意作梗，却也没有违抗老爷子的身份立场。迹部不久在晚宴上遇到前妻，俩人在荷尔蒙和利益的双重驱使下缔结婚约，举行轰动全城的婚礼后很快迎来了景明。迈克尔看着襁褓里不谙世事的景明，恍惚间想起了当年看到迹部的第一眼，那时他还没来得及经历世间的苦痛，在婴儿床里被单纯的睡梦带走。

迈克尔现在到了花甲之年，不复照看迹部时候的体力和精力。景明和迹部的外貌宛若复刻，时常让他生出回到从前的错觉。迹部在连轴转的工作中欠缺陪儿子的时间，前妻则永远把自己的社交活动放在首位，迈克尔注视着景明在似曾相似的环境里长大。景明的性子比迹部更加柔软，少了攻击性十足的那部分，在对他人的情感表达上也较为自然。懂事的他从不会责怪父母的忽视，抱着金毛在房间里温习礼仪和功课，期待以优秀的表现换取大人的关注。

然而迹部的婚姻未在预定的轨道上行进。他和前妻性格上的对立在婚后露出原形，做事从来都以自己的意志为转移，前妻不会顾忌迹部连夜加班犯头痛，坚持按照原计划请来朋友和乐队开庭院派对，迹部不会拨出时间陪伴前妻，除了在书房里自主加班就是和犬马作乐。俩人的摩擦在朝夕相处中日益升级，直到在孩子面前也肆无忌惮地扬高声调。他们的婚姻到最后一地鸡毛，暗中观察的景明变得愈发不爱说话，让迈克尔看着难免内心剧烈抽痛。

两口子都属于有瑕疵的人中龙凤，谁也不愿为对方磨平自己的棱角，破败不堪的婚姻熬到了尽头。前妻某次的行为触碰到了迹部的底线，他捏着祖父病倒住院的由头和前妻分居，俩人正式开始了漫长的离婚谈判。迈克尔回到本家探望病重的主人，发现风烛残年的老爷子眼神空洞地躺在床上，瘦成皮包骨头的手颤巍巍地抬起来。迈克尔赶紧来到床边俯下身子，古董灯昏黄的光线落在头顶。

“——难道我做错了吗？”祖父哑着嗓子告解，“怎么就变成今天这样了呢？”

“过去是无法改变的。”迈克尔低下头。

“其实并不止当年那桩事儿。那孩子在景吾婚前来过信，我怕在当时的节骨眼上生差错给扣了，没想到景吾的婚姻发展至此，还拖累了无辜的景明。我想过做些什么弥补，但是哪里有轻松的回头路啊。”祖父嘴唇颤抖地说，“景吾前些日子来看我，眼神里只有无法消解的怨恨。”

“您别多想了。”迈克尔说，房间里放大了监测仪器的声音。

祖父掐着心结离开了人世，迹部的生活并未发生起色。他和景明的父子关系有层隔阂，前妻的离开近一步提高关系修补的难度。迹部碰上烦心的事情就会犯头疼的老毛病，坐在书房的宽屏显示器前拧起眉毛。他从不允许私人医生接触自己的脑袋诊疗，迈克尔只能像过去那样端上来新泡的热茶，语气不无忧虑地劝诫迹部今晚早点休息。迹部盯着屏幕上花花绿绿的折线，迈克尔的话从他耳朵里进去又出来，转而吩咐把景明的家长会放到日程上。

迈克尔没想到忍足会重新出现在视野里。

那天下了罕见的暴雨，迈克尔四处寻找擅自离家的景明，在雨中着急地出了一身冷汗。景明回家后见管家爷爷咳嗽不止，吓得眼眶里闪烁起泪花，保证再也不犯类似的错误。迈克尔拿景明这孩子没办法，拍着他的肩膀说自己不会减寿。景明老实交代了先前在公园躲雨时的经历，他对男人的描述让迈克尔生出困惑和猜想，破例答应了孩子想再见男人的请求。

他如期把景明带到约定的街心公园，守在远处的树荫里观察情况。迈克尔第一眼就认出忍足的侧脸，他的脸部轮廓更加棱角分明，下巴呈现瘦削的形状。他不再是记忆里单薄的少年，而是和迹部一样长成了真正的大人。无数段泛黄的回忆在眼前回放，迈克尔打开心中尘封的旧事，终于意识到已过去了整整二十年。

迈克尔看得出他们相当投缘。忍足是发自内心喜欢景明这个孩子，蹲下身子轻声细语地和他说话，眼神里的东西还让迈克尔感到几分熟悉。景明也是难得和别人如此亲近，多次被忍足逗得笑弯了眼睛，小手在空中卖力地比划。迈克尔默许了景明和忍足规律的会面，无论是街心公园的游乐场还是医院外的大排档，每次都在不起眼的角落里注视，五味杂陈的情绪从心底卷上来。

迈克尔当年极不赞成祖父的做法，但出于对主人的忠诚什么话也没有说。他始终对迹部心怀歉疚，尤其看到少爷这些年不再露出笑容，仿佛一把冰冷的刀刺进了心里。没有选择的未来，没有感情的婚姻，迹部在故事的结尾活成了一尊阴沉的雕像。祖父至死没有和孙子亲口说出真相，在亲情不可弥合的裂痕中抱着悔意和遗憾过世。如果现在老天主动把忍足放到棋盘上，迈克尔无疑想要为他们的重逢牵线搭桥，两人缘分未尽自然会回到对方身边。

等到契机来临的时候，迈克尔轻而易举地做出了决定。他把景明前往医院的消息带给迹部，在电话里意味深长地推了少爷一把。停摆的时钟开始转动，景明仍然每周有事没事跑到医院找忍足，在儿科病区的游戏室发现了新的乐趣，迹部在家陷入沉思的次数越来越多，坐在沙发里对着空气托腮发呆。前妻带来正式的离婚协议，将自己存在过的痕迹从这个家里抹去，迹部让迈克尔改造了女主人套房的装修，往小厨房的冰箱里填满各种鱼罐头。他在新年夜把忍足带回来，男女主人套房间被堵死的暗道再次打开了。

他们最初端着架子相互推敲，忍足大部分时间都扎在景明房间里，有意无意回避迹部的接近，二人只在饭桌上分享寥寥数语。迹部耐心十足地把握着进退，每日的餐食加入了传统和式口味，厨师在主人的指示下做出从不重复的鱼料理。他让迈克尔着手修建林子里的小木屋，同时亲自设计了阁楼的方案，得闲就到林子里查看和催促施工进展，期待脑内的想法早日变换成现实。

忍足明面上保持着来回动摇的距离，私下悄悄向迈克尔打听过迹部这些年来头痛的情况，言语之间眉毛拧到了一起。他列了一张单子的注意事项给迈克尔，垂下的眼睛里流露出心痛，纸条上布满了红笔的圈圈画画。迈克尔突然回忆起当年在壁炉前的场景，忍足也是同样共情着迹部的悲伤，嘴唇抿成了一条直线。大概在迈克尔的心里，忍足是这个世界上唯一懂得爱惜迹部的人。

迹部脸上渐渐又有了笑意，冬日的冰雪融化成早春抽出的新芽。连景明也看出了门道，拉着迈克尔惊喜地感叹“原来爸爸也能那样笑呢”。那晚迹部让迈克尔把被褥搬到家庭放映室，管家知道自己的赌注押对了地方，有些感情是命中注定要走到一起。迹部小心翼翼地把忍足架到铺好的被褥里，张开的五指停在他头顶的发旋。迈克尔转过身把房门轻轻带上，屋内摇晃的灯光熄灭了。

关于二十年前的那桩旧事，迈克尔猜迹部心里找到了模糊的答案。但他们谁也没捅破那层窗纸，迹部把视线投到忍足回来身边后的未来，无心揭开过去的伤疤让所有人不堪。他和景明的关系得到极大改善，父子情感拥有了真实的温度。迹部以前把看孩子等同于和孩子共处狭窄的空间，景明坐在书房沙发里玩积木，他就偶尔从工作里抬眼看一眼孩子，迹部现在把景明划为日程固定的部分，每晚认真聆听孩子一天发生的琐事，还和忍足展开意味不明的争风吃醋。

景明看得出爸爸和侑士关系的非同寻常，有时还童言无忌和迈克尔抱怨自己受了冷落，比如为什么他们总是在周末单独溜到林子里。迈克尔刚想语重心长地教导他照顾爸爸的心情，景明就抢先掐断了管家爷爷的话头。他搅拌着手边的红茶说但是爸爸看起来很开心，希望爸爸可以一直那样放松地笑。迈克尔看着景明若有所思的侧脸，庆幸他会有和迹部不一样的童年。

忍足替迹部挡下一刀进了手术室，殷红色的纽带让他们成了血亲。重症监护室外迹部等着昏迷的忍足醒过来，看他脸上的呼吸罩结了雾又恢复透明。迈克尔端着双层食盒劝迹部多少吃一口，他的眼睛里结满了血丝，视线仍然死死地钉在病床上的忍足。迹部的脸色发白，身上穿着那件沾满血污的大衣，按在玻璃上的手掌捏成拳头。他把嘴唇咬出了血，手里紧紧攥着忍足外套的衣领。

忍足脱离危险后住院调养，迹部告诉迈克尔他不能再等了，忍足出院后他们就去英国领证登记，让他把印章戒指和公证的事情交代下去。迹部把公证仪式选在了七姐妹山的断崖海岸线，伴着海浪的声音念出令人心颤的誓词，然后在莱昂出借的海滨小屋和忍足度过了与世隔绝的七天。他带忍足回了童年居住的古堡，把封存在玻璃展示柜里的饼干盒取出来，找回了二十年前丢失的那部分自己。

许多年以后，迈克尔变成了垂暮之年的老人。

他的记忆力大不如从前，再也记不清家里每瓶酒的产地和年份，却仍坚持在每场晚宴前确认上菜顺序和餐具摆放，为新来的仆人讲解如何得体地更换菜品。迹部劝说迈克尔卸下肩上的担子，他一辈子都在尽心竭力地服务迹部家族，也到安享晚年过平静日子的时候了。迈克尔看着迹部眼里老人的倒影，意识到自己确实在某些方面日益力不从心，惆怅地向迹部点头接受了他的好意。

迈克尔逐步把事务转手给信任的徒弟，但唯独每天早上要像从前那样亲自为迹部熨烫报纸，根据他的兴趣在财经和运动版面作出标记。迈克尔轻敲三下房门进入男主人套房，把托盘里备好的早餐和报纸送到床前。忍足这么多年还是不习惯被老人家伺候，翻身下床想要给管家搭把手，被迈克尔笑着婉拒了。迹部悠然自得地翻开报纸的折角，靠着床头的背脊挺拔宛若少年。

景明马上从冰帝初中部毕业，说想和爸爸一样高中到英国学习经营学。他在医院的儿科诊室长大，从小的梦想是开出超越拜耳的医药公司。景明说爷爷是家族中第一个在证券公司从头干起的人，那么他要开家族的第一家医药公司，帮助医生和患者谋得切实的利益。迹部揽过景明的肩膀说不愧是本大爷的儿子，马上帮他联系了英国最好的公学，告诉他在那里有事就找莱昂叔叔。忍足看着学校的介绍手册叹了口气，说要把送孩子出国还真有点舍不得。

迹部一脸嫌弃地抽走他手里的册子，旋即不容反抗地盖住了忍足的嘴唇。他捏着忍足下巴酸溜溜地说，这小子过去后还不是雷打不动每周和你视频，能和我这个亲爹发几封邮件就不错了。忍足不好意思地笑，景明去年夏天带同学到澳大利亚度假，晒黑回来时装了整箱给他的纪念品，还咬着耳朵问爸爸有没有趁自己不在欺负侑士。迹部和忍足婚后基本没红过脸，但也不免有少数几次闹不痛快。景明这时总是认定错在爸爸的急脾气，每次都专门到女主人套房里哄忍足开心。迹部拿忍足和景明没有办法，无可奈何地把他们分别搂进怀里。

迹部几年前为忍足开了一家儿童医院，把他放在院长的位置上去实现理想，自己则以理事长的身份保障没有后顾之忧。忍足招募了全国最优秀的儿科医生，看着心中曾经描绘过的场景和现实无缝衔接。他在候诊大厅后面辟出游乐场和餐厅的区域，本人会不定期出现在广场中心的章鱼烧铺子，医院所有小患者都认识这位拖着关西腔的院长，忍足的办公室堆满了孩子的手工卡片和折纸。儿童医学研究中心位于医院顶层，隔壁紧挨着迹部财团名下的儿童基金会，没有任何小病人会因为疑难杂症或经济困难被医院拒之门外。

儿童医院选址定在市区，迹部在附近购置了一套外简内奢的别墅，身边只留下了迈克尔和其他从小服侍他长大的仆人。他们过上了简单平静的生活，迹部近年来把注意力放到了社会公益事业，生意场上抛头露面的次数不断减少，儿童基金会的工作反而更吸引他的心思。迹部没有刻意隐瞒过忍足的身份，但对于媒体纷纷的追问不置可否。前几日忍足骑自行车驮着迹部去超市买菜，他们的剪影被狗仔变成了八卦报纸上显眼的豆腐块，配上一段符合大众口味的文字。

迹部看着照片和报道哈哈一笑，评价说偷拍的角度和构图不错，就是图像清晰度稍微差了点。迈克尔从迹部手里接过卷起来的报纸，把印有照片的那页放到祖父的遗像前，那张威严的面容正一如既往地审视着周围。迈克尔在祖父过世后精心打理着这块地方，每日把他的相框擦拭得一尘不染，站在这里和老主人汇报家中最近的情况。阳光穿过纱帘洒满了起居室，他站得如同几十年前那样端正。

那张照片拍得有点模糊，甚至焦点都跑偏了位置，但能看出迹部和忍足都开心地笑着。迈克尔和祖父的视线在空中交叠，他的眼眶忽然一阵湿润。

END


End file.
